


Lights, Camera, Books

by Superwayhaught100



Series: ClexaWeek2019 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress!Clarke, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, Clarke & Aden are siblings, Clexa Week 2019, Day 5, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Lexa prefers books to people, Movie Set, Nerd Lexa, Popular Clarke, Popular/nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: Lexa's uncle and cousin have decided that she spends too much time alone. They force her to work on a movie that Anya is producing to get her out of the film archives she usually works in. Lexa does her job efficiently and hides with a book between duties. A small accident on set has her working directly with the star of the movie, Clarke Griffin. Maybe making friends won't be too terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is supposed to be Tinder related, but that really isn't something in my wheelhouse, so this is just nerd/popular.

                Lexa was rushing around the set trying to get everything done that had been requested of her. Today was the first day that the actors were starting to shoot and the stress was high. She had had to come early to triple check that the main actors’ trailers were stocked to their specifications. Finn Collins, the actor portraying the male lead, was the most demanding. He had wanted the temperature in his trailer to be set at exactly 69°F and apparently needed to have a specific amount of a specific type of water bottle, both inside and outside of the fridge. He grossly requested condoms stacked in the bedside table. Lexa was happy that they had a cleaning crew for the trailers, so she wouldn’t have to clean up whatever he had planned. His list had gone on and on. Lexa had heard several of the other P.A.s gossiping excitedly over being part of a film that he was on. She wasn’t impressed.

                The demands that _did_ surprise her was Clarke Griffin’s. She was the female lead, and their top billing, and had very few specifications, hers were more like requests, which endeared her to Lexa already. The brunette had been told by her cousin, who was one of the producers, that even if the list was light, she should make an effort to make Clarke Griffin happy. So, Lexa had ordered a couple of bouquets of flowers to add some color and pleasant scents to improve the trailer. Lexa figured she would get to know the actress a bit more throughout production and would be able to supply her things that she likes.

                After she finished with the four trailers that she was in charge of, Lexa looked around to see if there was anyone in need of something. She checked her phone and found no current requests for the director or producers, so she decided to take a break. She shifted her drawstring bag off of her back and searched through to pull out her book. She spotted a chair near the foodservice table, she figured if she moved it away slightly, she wouldn’t be forced to socialize with anyone grabbing something to eat. Before she settled down completely, she set an alarm on her phone for her next scheduled chore, after that was done, she happily lost herself in her book.

                In what seemed like no time at all, her concentration was interrupted by some asshole kicking her chair. Looking up with a glare, she found that it was indeed an asshole. “Why, hello there, Anya, how can I help you?”

                Her cousin was standing there with her arms crossed. “Really Lexa? Dad wanted you to do this in order to get more socialized or some shit. Why are you just sitting here alone, and, if I say so myself, looking lazy.”

                Lexa scoffed. “First off, I have been here since four in the morning making sure the lead actors’ trailers were in order. So, I’ve already been here for,” Lexa pulled out her phone to check the time, “four and a half hours. Also, Uncle Gus demanded this of me as much as he forced you to give me this job. I am quite happy working in the archives, thank you very much.”

                Anya groaned and shook her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lexa, doing that you spend most of your time alone. Then you go home to an empty apartment. You don’t even have a fucking cat.”

                “Hey! Just because I’m a lesbian does _not_ mean I have to have a cat!” Lexa whisper yelled while looking around to make sure no one was close.

                “Listen, things are going to be picking up now that everyone is going to be on set. Try to at least make friends with the other P.A.s. No 26 year old should only have one friend, especially when that is me,” Anya requested softly.

                Lexa was taken aback, she didn’t think Anya would ever be soft when out in public. Still she sighed. “You know I’m not good with people, Ahn.”

                The taller woman nodded. “I know, I just don’t think it is healthy for you to be alone all of the time, even if you have internet friends. Hell, you haven’t gotten laid in… when _was_ the last time you got laid? Do you even remember how to do it?”

                And there went the softness. Lexa looked down knowing full well that her face probably looked like a tomato right now.

                Anya patted her head. “Just… try, please?”

                Lexa sighed and nodded. “I’m here, right?”

                “Because Dad threatened you,” Anya reminded her.

                The brunette frowned. That was true. He said if she didn’t do this, he would fire her from her archives job. It was bullshit and she wasn’t pleased about it at all. 

                “It won’t be that bad. Just remember, if anyone gives you shit, just tell me and _I_ will take care of it. I don’t want you getting fired over something stupid,” Anya said.

                There was an increase of noise coming from near the trailers, causing them both to turn and look. Lexa’s phone went off right after. Looking down, she saw it was a message from the director’s assistant requesting that she make sure the actors go to the correct place. “I’ve got to go,” Lexa said standing up. She replaced her book in her bag and situated it back on her back.

                “Remember what I said,” Anya told her, looking straight into her green eyes.

                Lexa gave her a small smile and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the trailers.

∞∞∞∞

                It had been three weeks since the actors began. So far, she was hit on by Finn Collins at least two times daily. Clarke Griffin was lovely and barely asked for anything, whereas the rest of the cast went nuts with requests. It drove Lexa crazy, she needed order, she thrived in it, and these people… they seemed to live to rip her apart.

                By the fourth week, Finn Collins amped it up to hit on her no less than three times a day. She did her best to avoid him, taking a note from her cousin’s suggestions and telling the other P.A.s that gushed over him to help him. Lexa was irritated that these women were happy to commit to an asshole, in her own opinion at least.

                Today, Lexa was called to the main shooting area as an emergency, so she took off running. When she ran up on the situation, she found a crowd.

                “Guys, I’m okay, I swear, it is just a twist, I’ll be fine,” was yelled forcefully through the crowd.

                “Just to be sure you need to rest,” one of the medics said.

                “What? No! I’ll be fine! Just give me a minute!” Clarke demanded.

                Lexa was tugged by her cousin and pulled to the front of the crowd.

“You will take care of her and only her, understand?” Anya whispered into her ear.

Lexa nodded.

“Clarke, we need you to be healthy for this shoot. We can, luckily, shoot other things at this point, but we need you healthy for the rest of it.” Anya dragged her into the circle. “Lexa here, will make sure you have everyhing you need, okay?”

                Clarke seemed to grit her teeth before nodding.

                “Excellent.” Anya looked around, “Take her to her trailer!” she announced.

                Lexa sighed, knowing that she was now at the whims of another person. Still, it was better it was Clarke Griffin than Finn Collins. She followed the group that carried Clarke to her trailer and followed them in.

                Once place down, Clarke crossed her arms and pouted as the medics moved around adding pillows under her injured ankle and placing an icepack on it.

                “Is there anything I can do for you right now, Ms. Griffin?” Lexa asked.

                “Replace my ankle?” Clarke requested.

                “Alas, this movie doesn’t have the budget for that kind of sci/fi,” Lexa responded.

                The blonde looked up at her and laughed. “What is your name?”

                “Lexa.”

                The blonde nodded and smiled. “How did you end up being my person?”

                Lexa shrugged. “I was within reach, I suppose.”

                Clarke laughed again. “Well, I already appreciate you more than the usual P.A.s who are trying to get something. How did _you_ get this job?”

                “Nepotism,” Lexa answer honestly.

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “You haven’t asked for anything or tried to get in my pants yet. That is a first.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I didn’t want this job, I was just told by my uncle if I didn’t take it, he’d fire me from the job I like.”

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at her. “Your uncle sounds like an asshole.”

                Lexa nodded. “You wouldn’t be the first to say that. Do you need anything right now? A water? A juice? A contract killer?”

                Clarke barked out a laugh. The blonde looked up and seemed to debate her choices. “Unfortunately, it was my own damn clumsiness that got me in this mess, so the contract killer wouldn’t be very smart.” The blonde looked around and sighed. “I would appreciate a water, please.”

                Lexa nodded and instantly went to the fridge. When she made it back to the actress, Lexa twisted the cap off before handing it to her.

                Clarke chuckled. “Wow, that is some great service.”

                Lexa just gave her a small smile before looking around for something to do. She saw that one of the bouquets she had gotten for Clarke was already wilting something terrible. Frowning, she went to examine it more closely.

                “I don’t know who keeps getting me flowers, I am always pleasantly surprised when they show up,” Clarke said noticing Lexa’s interest.

                The brunette blushed and looked to the actress. Clearing her throat, she gave her a little smile. “Your rider didn’t have much, so I figured I’d get something extra for you, just to brighten the place up.”

                Clarke smiled brilliantly at her. “It’s been you? Thank you so much, I really enjoy them.”

                Lexa tried to shrug off the appreciation but knew her face was completely red and giving her away. “I wasn’t sure what your favorite kind was, so I’ve been going for variety.”

                “I really don’t have a favorite. I just appreciate that it isn’t all roses. You do a great job with picking them out,” Clarke complimented.

                “I figure roses are overdone, plus I like all different kinds, as well,” Lexa responded.

                Before anything else was said, a short woman with dark brown hair burst into the trailer. “Clarke! Are you okay? What happened?”

                Clarke looked at the intruder and put her hands up. “Calm down, O, I’m fine. I just twisted my ankle. It will be fine in a minute.”

                “Twisted your ankle? Do I need to sue someone?” The fiery brunette turned her gaze to Lexa. “Who the fuck are you?”

                Lexa was taken aback and wanted nothing more than to melt into the wall.

                “Octavia! Don’t be an asshole! This is Lexa, she is a P.A. and is looking after me,” Clarke explained. The blonde turned her gaze to Lexa. “Lexa this is Octavia Blake, my manager and life long pain in my ass.”

                The short brunette gave the actress a middle finger before turning her gaze back to Lexa. “Do you not talk?”

                Lexa grit her teeth and decided to keep her mouth shut and just shook her head.

                Octavia’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh, fuck, are you like mute, or something?”

                Clarke burst out laughing, bringing everyone’s attention to her. “She’s fucking with you, O. Maybe if you calmed down and let her speak, she would.”

                Octavia narrowed her eyes at Lexa, who just stood her ground. She realized that the shorter brunette was just concerned about Clarke and Lexa didn’t want to antagonize her further, but she didn’t want to seem weak.

                The manager turned to Clarke again. “What do you need?”

                Clarke sighed. “The medics just said I need to keep off of it and do what I’m doing now.”

                “Okay, do you want a tv to watch? Your sketchpad? Want to run lines?” Octavia asked rapidly. Before Clarke could answer, the manager’s phone rang, she looked at the screen and back at Clarke. “It’s Bell, let me update him.” She then proceeded to answer the phone.

                Lexa looked at Clarke who just rolled her eyes in exasperation and beckoned her closer. “I’m sorry about her. She means well, she is just kind of crazy. We’ve been friends since we were kids. Bellamy, the person she is in on the phone with, is her older brother. He is my agent. Since you are stuck with me, I’m sure you’ll be meeting him soon.”

                Lexa just nodded.

                Clarke chuckled. “What is the job that you actually like?”

                Lexa smiled at her. “I work in the studio’s film archives. I actually have a degree in library science and have been updating their system and reorganizing things.”

                “Why did your uncle demand you become a production assistant?” Clarke asked, looking sincerely curious.

                Lexa sighed. “He is concerned that I don’t socialize enough. My aunt died a couple of years ago, and now he seems to be worried I will die alone.”

                Clarke looked at her in surprise. “You aren’t worried about that?”

                Lexa shrugged. “I really like my job. I don’t think it is such a terrible thing to enjoy silence. Plus, people make me nervous.”

                Clarke nodded. “Are you the only introvert in your family?”

                Lexa was surprised. “How’d you guess?”

                “One of the films I did dealt with a lot of psychology, so I learned a lot doing that,” Clarke said with a shrug.

                Lexa could tell there was more to it but didn’t feel she had a right to press.

                The door to the trailer opened and everyone turned to see Finn Collins entering. “Clarke! Are you okay? I just heard.”

                “Ever hear of knocking, asshole?” Octavia snapped at him.

                Lexa was surprised at the manager’s retort.

                Finn just ignored her and went directly to Clarke.

                Lexa saw the blonde roll her eyes.

                “I’m fine, Finn. I’ll be good as new tomorrow,” Clarke told him.

                Lexa looked at her phone. The medics had said that Clarke was supposed to keep the ice on for twenty minutes and then off for twenty minutes. The time had passed and she went to remove the ice pack.

                “Oh, hey, Lisa, right?” Finn asked.

                Lexa looked at him, regretful that her movement brought his attention upon her.

                “Lexa, her name is Lexa. She’s helping me out today,” Clarke told him.

                The floppy haired man nodded. “Cool. Hey, can you get me a bottle of water?”

                Lexa nodded and moved to the fridge placing the ice pack in the freezer, and getting a water bottle out of the fridge. 

                “You have two working legs, you could have walked the four feet to the fridge yourself, Finn,” Clarke admonished.

                “What? That’s what P.A.s do,” Finn responded, not at all concerned for the way Clarke glared at him. “Does this mean that you won’t be able to shoot? I mean, we have a pretty strict schedule.”

                Lexa shoved the bottle of water in his line of sight. This guy really was an asshole.

                He took the bottle and frowned looking at the label. “Actually…”

                Clarke cut him off. “If you want something else, you are welcome to go get it yourself. I will be back to normal tomorrow. The powers that be said they should be able to shoot other things today, so the schedule should be okay.”

                “Which powers?” Finn asked with his eyes narrowed.

                Clarke sighed.

                Lexa could tell the blonde was done with this conversation. “Anya Woods,” she said, inserting herself into the conversation.

                Finn looked surprised. “Wow, I guess if that bitch said it was okay, then it is definitely okay.”

                Lexa narrowed her eyes at him and had to bite her lip from saying or doing something that would get her in trouble.

                Clarke just glared at him. “Just go, Finn.”

                “Yeah, get out of here, pretty boy, we have business to discuss,” Octavia added.

                Finn looked around, seeming to finally take the hint. He turned to offer what Lexa was sure he thought was a charming smile. “I’m glad to see that you are okay, Clarke.” With that he took his leave.

                “I wish there was a Finn repellent that we could spray around your trailer,” Octavia said looking at the door.

                Clarke nodded in agreement before focusing on Lexa. “Are you okay? You seemed even less comfortable when he was here.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I’m just happy he didn’t hit on me again.”

                Octavia rolled her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. “If it is female and has a heartbeat he can’t help himself. I’m just happy to hear that you seem to appreciate it as much as I do.”

                Lexa frowned. “Well, he’s amped it up to hitting on me at least three times a day. Luckily, some of the other P.A.s for whatever reason swoon over him, so if something needs done for him, I can hand off the job to one of them.”

                “Not your type?” Clarke asked.

                “Well, I’m a lesbian. Plus, I had to make sure his trailer followed his rider to a tee and it was pretty clear he was an asshole just from that,” Lexa told them, causing both women to burst into laughter.

                Once Clarke got ahold of herself, she patted Lexa’s arm. “I hate to break it to you, the fact that you reject him will make him want you more. It will just cause him to be more annoying, since he doesn’t like to make an actual effort.”

                Lexa frowned.

                “Can I ask a question,” Octavia requested.

                “You just did,” Clarke responded.

                “Fuck you, Griff, I wasn’t talking to you,” Octavia said with mock annoyance before turning her attention back to Lexa.

                “Sure,” Lexa answer tentatively.

                “Don’t feel obligated to answer,” Clarke told her.

                “Why did you look like you were going to deck him when he called Anya Woods a bitch?” Octavia asked.

                Lexa frowned. “Mostly because I just don’t like him. Anya takes that label with pride, trust me. It just irked me when _he_ said it.”

                Clarke looked at her in confusion. “I take it you know Anya personally?”

                Lexa looked at her and nodded. “She’s my cousin and best friend. Which was another reason I got this job.”

                “No shit!” Octavia said.

                Clarke was nodding and then her face drained of color.

                “Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked with worry.

                “You said your uncle made you take this job, and I called him an asshole,” Clarke responded.

                Lexa was confused.

                “Anya Woods is your cousin, which means your uncle is Gustus Woods,” Clarke whispered.

                Octavia punched Clarke’s arm. “You called the head of the studio an asshole?” she yelled at her.

                Lexa started laughing and both women looked at her in shock. “It’s okay, it isn’t like I’ll tell him. And like I said, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been called that.”

                Clarke didn’t look convinced.

                Octavia seemed like she was contemplating moving across the country.

                Lexa’s alarm went off and she got up to retrieve the ice pack. She set it back up on Clarke’s ankle.

                “I’m sorry about your aunt, by the way. I met her a couple of times and she was a very kind woman,” Clarke said softly.

                Lexa was a bit taken aback, but then smiled sadly at Clarke. “She was the classiest person I’ve ever met in my life. She was also more of a mom to me than my own. Plus, she could put Uncle Gus and Anya in their place in an instant and it was awesome to watch.”

                Clarke smiled gently at her.

                “So, I need to go take care of some things, why don’t you and Lexa run lines. I know you probably have it all memorized by now, but it would keep it fresh and maybe Lexa would have some notes for you since she is seeing it with fresh eyes,” Octavia said.

                Lexa nodded, she could do that.

                “Okay, thanks, O,” Clarke responded smiling at her friend.

                “It was nice meeting you, Lexa. I’m sure I’ll see you around more now,” Octavia said.

                “Likewise,” Lexa told her.

                The short brunette waved at them and left.

                Clarke directed Lexa to where she had her script and they settled in to start running lines.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke entered her trailer to find Lexa and Octavia talking, something she really enjoyed. The P.A. had really grown on her and she just wanted to spend most of her time with her. It was ridiculous, Clarke knew, but when she got Lexa to smile, she couldn’t help it.

                Octavia hopped up and came towards her. “Your nerd has been talking about cinematography for about half an hour straight now. I get that you enjoy having her here, but for the love of god, please let me out.”

                Clarke laughed. Lexa’s passion for and knowledge of movies led them into many interesting discussions. Luckily, Lexa was very organized, so whenever Clarke needed to get back to her job, the brunette had a timer so they didn’t lose track of time. The actress couldn’t help but find that adorable. “Don’t worry, I have it from here.”

                “Thank fuck,” Octavia said before exiting the trailer.

                Lexa had a frown on her face, watching the smaller brunette go.

                “Don’t worry, she’ll be back,” Clarke told Lexa.

                The P.A. nodded. “How was shooting?”

                “I think it went well. Since it was with Indra, I knew it wouldn’t take long. She is incredible to work with. I feel like she gets the characters better than anyone,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa gave her a little smile. “I’m sure she feels the same about you. You are always professional, and I know _I_ enjoy watching you work. I imagine as an actor you make things better.”

                Clarke chuckled. “I only hope to make things smooth. I want it all to feel realistic.”

                Lexa got up and walked towards the blonde. “Clarke, you do amazing work. The few scenes I’ve been able to watch were phenomenal.”

                Clarke waved her hands dismissively. She wasn’t very good at taking compliments. “Anyway, O said you were talking about cinematography?”

                Lexa nodded. “I’m not so sure she enjoyed the subject matter.”

                Clarke laughed. “Try to forgive her, she has a very short attention span.”

                The brunette shrugged. “Oh, hey, I got you a coffee,” Lexa said getting up to get it out of the fridge.

                Clarke grinned, both excited for the caffeine fix and thrilled at Lexa’s attentiveness. “Thank you so much, I swear I’m going to marry you one day, Lex.”

                The brunette’s face turned red and her mouth opened and closed as if she were unsure of what to say.

                Clarke laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll ease you into it,” the actress told her with a wink.

                Lexa’s blush darkened in shade. She was saved from replying when her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her back pocket, she glanced at the screen. “Uh, I have to go. Text me if you need anything,” Lexa said making a hasty retreat.

                Clarke chuckled at the brunette’s retreating figure. Lexa was so easy to tease and Clarke loved how cute she looked when blushing. Deciding she should try to focus on business and not Lexa, she pulled out her laptop and sat with her feet up on the couch. Unfortunately, Clarke found her mind wandering to the brunette often.

∞∞∞∞

                Since the initial time that Lexa was forced to be with Clarke, she found herself gravitating towards the blonde actress more and more. Clarke was so nice and always interested in what Lexa was up to for the day or what new book she was reading. Clarke even gave her permission to hide out in her trailer if Lexa wanted to read rather than deal with people for a while. During their time together, Lexa had learned that Clarke was only in a bad mood or grumpy after dealing with Finn, a call from her mother, or in the need of caffeine. So, Lexa paid extra attention the blonde’s shooting schedule and was sure to have a cup of her favorite iced coffee waiting for her.

                Anya was wary of the burgeoning friendship between the two, but had to admit Lexa was doing exactly what her and Gustus were demanding of the brunette. She just cautioned her cousin to keep it _just_ friendly. Lexa wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but just nodded along.

                Lexa had also gotten to know some of the others on set. Raven Reyes was their expert for everything mechanical. The boisterous brunette had told Lexa all about the explosions and fires that were going to be shot in a month. The film was a drama and no matter what Lexa claimed, Raven insisted that all the best dramas had explosions. Indra Carter and Monty Green were actors that were about as opposite in personality as you could get, in fact, Lexa was pretty sure Monty was afraid of Indra. Lexa liked Indra because she reminded her a bit of her Aunt, fierce but loyal. Monty was a kindhearted nerd that watched a lot of the same shows Lexa did, leading to a lot of enjoyable discussions. He invited her to the next board game night he was having with a few of his buddies that he usually played with and she was actually considering going.

                Today, Lexa was fetching coffee for the director, John Murphy, who preferred to go by just Murphy, and a few of the producers that were on set, including her cousin. She had to check her notebook a few times to make sure she got the orders correct, before putting the lids on the coffee. One of the producers had started spouting off an order that Lexa wasn’t sure was in English, before Anya stepped in and reminded the woman that Lexa was getting the coffee from craft services and not going to a coffee shop. She was about to get on her way to deliver when someone stood in her way. She looked up and was annoyed to find it was Finn Collins.

                The floppy haired man gave her what he undoubtedly thought was a charming smile. “Lisa, how are you? I haven’t seen you around recently.”

                Lexa sighed. “I’ve been around,” she informed him, not willing to go into further detail.

                He nodded. “I’m sure you keep very busy. So,” he clapped his hands together, “this weekend, a group of the cast and crew are going out to a bar having a movie trivia night. I was thinking, you could come with me, I would be very willing to help you out with the trivia.”

                Lexa almost snorted at the idiocy.

                “Actually,” Lexa looked over, relieved to see Clarke coming to her rescue, “ _Lexa_ is already coming, and she has already been recruited to my team.”

                Lexa does not recall this event at all.

                Finn didn’t seem deterred. “Well, I’m sure when she realizes your team is going to be losing, she will be wanting to switch teams and come on to mine, upon which I will welcome her with open arms.”

                This time, Lexa _did_ snort, there was just so much wrong with that statement. She did her best to cover it up with a cough. Looking down at her hands, she lifted up the tray of coffee. “I need to deliver these.”

                “I look forward to seeing you this weekend,” Finn said with a wink, before walking away.

                Lexa frowned at his back.

                “I’m sorry about that. I was going to see if you wanted to join us the next time I saw you but it seems Finn beat me to the punch. I just know if you said you weren’t going, he wouldn’t leave you alone about it. It is perfectly fine if you don’t want to go, I just thought that you might have fun. Plus, you would totally be our ringer,” Clarke rambled adorably.

                “Clarke,” Lexa interrupted, smiling fondly at the blonde, “it’s okay. First of all, thank you for trying to save me from him. Plus, it could be fun. I mean, how could I turn down an opportunity to destroy Finn and show him that I very much do not want to switch teams for him.” Clarke barked out a laugh, which made Lexa feel like she accomplished something.

                The blonde laid a hand on Lexa’s arm. “If you decide you aren’t enjoying yourself, just let me know and we can leave.”

                Lexa couldn’t help the flutter in her chest at Clarke’s offer. “I appreciate that, Clarke.”

                The blonde smiled warmly at her. “Who do you have to deliver those to?” she asked indicating the tray in Lexa’s hands.

                “Murphy and some of the producers,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke nodded. “Can I walk with you?”

                “Of course,” Lexa said with a smile. Lexa started back on her original mission. “So, who else is on your team?”

                Clarke laughed. “Well, since Finn decided it was going to be a competition, I kind of stacked the team. I had immediately thought of you but wasn’t sure if you would be down for it, so figured I’d ask in person.”

                “Are you saying I can’t say no to your pretty face?” Lexa said, almost tripping when she realized she called Clarke pretty to her face.

                Clarke grinned at her. “I was hoping.”

                They continued walking for a moment before Clarke started back on to who is on the team. “So, Raven actually found me. Apparently, she has some type of past with Finn, so she was all about trying to beat him. She had mentioned your name, too, so she may try to hunt you down later. I also got Monty and Harper, the makeup artist.” Clarke looked at her, “Did you know they are dating?”

                Lexa nodded. Monty had mentioned it when they talked before. She had met his girlfriend a few times in passing, she seemed like a nice and bubbly person.

                Clarke chuckled. “You probably know everything that goes on around here.”

                Lexa shrugged. “People don’t usually notice me when I’m around, so they talk freely.”

                Clarke frowned at her. “Well then, they’re fools.”

                Lexa looked at her questioningly.

                Clarke’s cheeks were dusted with pink and she looked forward again. “We also have Miller.”

                “That isn’t a lot of people,” Lexa said with confusion.

                “To be fair, there will be other teams, plus some people didn’t want to be on a team but will still be there. Everyone was invited to go, you probably heard about it and just ignored it. The bar has a rule that you can’t have more than six on a team. I actually had to turn some people down that asked to be on my team. Others have come up to me suggesting who I should recruit in order to beat Finn’s team. I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that he isn’t all that popular among the crew,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head, it was surprisingly heartwarming that Clarke knew her so well already. Plus, Clarke wasn’t wrong about the crew. “Most of the crew can’t stand him. He either tries to sleep with you or is demanding something of you. There seems to be little in between.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                They came upon the producers and director. Lexa distributed the drinks as quickly as possible.

                “About time,” Nia Queen, the producer that had wanted the complicated order, snapped at her, snatching the coffee out of Lexa’s hand. The woman had squeezed the cup causing some to erupt from the drink whole in the lid and land on Lexa’s hand.

                Lexa hissed and shook her hand out quickly trying to calm the burn.

                “I’m surprised it is still warm with how long it took you,” Nia sneered, before turning her back to Lexa and rejoining the conversation.

                Clarke was looking at Lexa in concern, but the brunette shook her head at the actress, hoping she will just ignore it.

                Anya took her cup and gently turned Lexa’s hand to see where the red mark was. She gritted her teeth and turned to glare at Nia.

                “What? She’s just some P.A., she’ll be fine,” Nia said waving her hand dismissively.

                Anya got up in her face, moving too quickly for Lexa to even catch her shirt to hold her back. “She is also my cousin, and as you can see, the star of our movie is with her, so maybe she was distracted by the needs of our star.”

                The group turned to look at Lexa with wide eyes.

                Lexa knew her face was completely red. She couldn’t believe Anya had just outed her as a Woods. When she had told Clarke and Octavia, it had slipped out, luckily, they had been fine with not telling other people. This was in the middle of the damn set and she knew for a fact Nia Queen’s son was a cameraman on set. She glared at Anya as she handed the last cup out and left without a word.

                The last thing she had wanted was for people to know that she was not only a producer’s cousin but also Gustus Wood’s niece. She’s dealt with it before when people wanted to get friendly with her because of who her family is. Now she was about to be forced into the fucking spotlight in the middle of a movie set.

                “Lexa! Lexa, wait!” Clarke called from behind her.

                Lexa didn’t wait. She needed to get out of there.

                “Lexa! Come on, you know I’m not coordinated enough to catch you!” Clarke called again.

                Lexa groaned. She had seen the blonde fall over nothing at least five times since she really started paying attention to her. It must take her a tremendous amount of acting to look so graceful on screen. It did make her stop but she didn’t turn around.

                “Hey,” Clarke said, coming to stand in front of the brunette. “Are you okay?” she asked with a concerned look.

                Lexa looked around, so far no one was looking at her. Not knowing how to put her emotions to words she shrugged and looked down.

                Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I know you don’t want the attention being a part of your family brings but maybe it won’t be that bad. I mean, it was a dick move what Nia did. That woman has always been a heartless bitch and I usually try to avoid films she is involved with. I was shocked when I found out Roan was her son, he is actually a nice guy. I’m sure Anya just reacted to seeing you hurt. Let me see your hand by the way,” Clarke said reaching down the inured arm.

                Lexa brought her hand up for Clarke to inspect the burn.

                “Come on, I have some burn cream in my first aid kit,” Clarke said leading Lexa back to her trailer. Once inside, Clarke instructed her to sit down.

                Lexa sat on the couch and placed the tray she had been carrying next to her. Her hand didn’t hurt too bad truly but at this point, she’d use any excuse to not be out among everyone.

                Clarke came back and kneeled in front of the brunette. “Does it hurt?”

                Lexa shook her head.

                “Hey,” Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek with her hand. “It will be okay.”

                Lexa took a deep breath, she enjoyed the warmth of Clarke’s hand on her cheek. She just didn’t trust her voice, fearing that she might actually cry.

                Clarke seemed to accept that she wasn’t going to get a response and started working on finding the cream in her kit. She gently applied it to the reddened skin. “There, that should help. Oh! I almost forgot,” Clarke got up and moved to the back room of the trailer where she had a bed.

                Lexa watched her go, not sure what to expect.

                Clarke returned with a big grin on her face and a book in her hands. “When I had that interview yesterday, I stopped by a bookstore. This was out front, and I remembered you saying you wanted to get it.” She offered the book to Lexa.

                Lexa smiled softly. She was pleasantly surprised that once again, Clarke really paid attention to what she had to say. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

                “Of course! You were almost done with the one you were reading anyway, so I went in to find you something and this was right there like it was meant to be,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. “It is a new release, those are usually front and center, Clarke.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “So much for appreciation.”

                Lexa’s phone started buzzing incessantly. She ignored it, not in the mood to deal with work or her cousin at the moment.

                “Are you going to answer that?” Clarke asked.

                “No,” Lexa answered honestly.

                Clarke moved the tray and sat next to Lexa. “You know you are welcome to hide out here as long as you want and we can just hang out and do whatever if you want to, instead,” Clarke offered. “And if you don’t want to go to trivia night, maybe we could do something else instead.”

                Lexa turned to look at the blonde in confusion. “What?”

                Clarke chuckled softly. “I hate to break it to you, Lex, but I actually really enjoy spending time with you.”

                “You would miss out on movie trivia night to hang out with me?” Lexa asked, needing clarification.

                “Of course,” Clarke responded shyly.

                Lexa was dumbfounded.

                “To be honest, I’ve actually been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out. On a date. With me,” Clarke said, her face very red as she babbled.

                Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but Clarke interrupted.

                “I’m sorry, this is a terrible time. You are freaking out about something else and I should be supporting you on that. Oh, god, I really just fucked this up,” Clarke’s head fell into her hands, hiding her face.

                Lexa was blown away. She knew she liked Clarke. She really enjoyed spending time with her, plus, the woman was extraordinarily beautiful, so it would be impossible to _not_ be attracted to her, she just never considered that Clarke might feel the same. She reached out and started rubbing a hand up and down the blonde’s back. “Hey, look at me, please?” Lexa requested softly.

                Clarke didn’t pick her head up, but she turned it to the side so that Lexa could see her beautiful blue eyes.

                “I’m not going to lie, I really never expected this. I mean, you are amazing and I’m just… me,” Lexa put a hand up to stop whatever was about to come out of Clarke’s mouth. “I’d be a fool to not take you up on that date, because I really enjoy spending time with you, too, and I think you are pretty amazing.”

                Clarke looked at her hopefully. “Does that mean you’ll go out with me?”

                Lexa smiled and nodded. This woman made her feel really good, how could she not say yes to her? The brunette’s phone started buzzing incessantly again. Lexa groaned before fishing it out of her pocket and looking at it, causing Clarke to chuckle at her. Lexa frowned. “Murphy is looking for you. I think he and the producers were discussing a part that needed to be reworked. He must want to get your okay.” Lexa ignored the rest of the calls and texts that were from Anya. Looking over at the blonde, she found Clarke frowning. “What’s wrong?”

                “Are you okay?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa sighed and nodded. “I just… I don’t know that I can deal with that anymore today,” Lexa admitted waving her and towards everything beyond the trailer.

                Clarke reached over and squeezed her leg. “Just stay here if you want. You know you are always welcome. Hopefully, this won’t take long, and I highly doubt you’ll get in trouble for bailing early, since it is technically Anya’s fault.”

                Lexa nodded and placed her hand over Clarke’s, giving it a squeeze. “I think I will just hide out here.”

                Clarke gave her a big smile. “Awesome. Just, stay here now, do what you need to, we can hash things out when I get back.”

                Lexa grinned. “I look forward to it.”

                Clarke nodded at her and started to get up and walk away, but then came back, kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

                Lexa grinned at the blonde’s retreating figure. She was thrilled that Clarke felt like she did. That was something she couldn’t have imagined. She settled into the couch and opened the new book that Clarke had so fortuitously bought for her. Just knowing that Clarke got her the book helped relax Lexa further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after last chapter.

                Lexa was brought out of her reading when a tall man with curly hair came into the trailer. “Uh, hello?”

                “Who the fuck are you?” The man asked.

                “I’m Lexa. Who are you?” Lexa asked.

                The man narrowed her eyes at her. “I have a reason to be here, I’m not so sure that you do.”

                Lexa nodded.

                “What do you do here?” The man asked.

                “I’m a P.A.”

                The curly haired man nodded. “So, you are someone taking advantage of Clarke’s kindness.” He laughed. “I knew this would happen,” he said with exasperation. He leveled a gaze at the smaller brunette.  “I get that she probably thought you were a great person, but, I know you are here to take advantage of Clarke. She is such a kind hearted person, she can’t realize someone is taking advantage of her. You need to leave now,” he said with grit in his throat.

                “Clarke said…” Lexa started

                “Clarke probably said a lot. Hate to break it to you, but you are a no one, and let’s be real you are someone looking for a one up in this world, just like most no ones who figure out that Clarke is a too good of person. I think you should get out of here and if you know what is good for you.” He looked at the book in her hands. “And leave Clarke’s book, I know she just got that yesterday.”

                Lexa nodded and closed the book, leaving it on the couch. She knew that he wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say and with Clarke not here, what he saw with his first glance probably looked exactly like what he thought. She got up and headed to the door, just as Anya burst inside.

                “What the fuck, Lexa? Answer your damn phone!”  Anya yelled coming into the trailer.

                “Damnit” Lexa yelped in surprise. “Maybe the fact that I didn’t want to talk to you right now might have something to do with why I didn’t answer you, did you think about that, Ahn?”

                “What is going on here?” Curly haired man asked.

Anya looked at her and frowned. She then turned to Bellamy, “Maybe we should take this outside.”

                 “No, I need some answers! What the fuck is some P.A. doing hiding out in _my clients_ trailer, making herself at home, reading the book Clarke just bought. Aren’t you a producer?”

                Anya scowled at him. “Who are you?” Anya asked. She looked at the book and squinted, well aware it was from a series Lexa reads.

                “Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin’s agent.”

                Anya nodded and sighed. “I apologize for any misunderstanding and I promise you nothing nefarious is going on here.”

                Bellamy scoffed.

                “Since you are here, we have a proposal for Ms. Griffin. To help promote the movie we were hoping she would be willing to step out socially with Finn Collins to create some buzz,” Anya told him.

                Lexa was shocked and disgusted. They want Clarke to date that douche bag and aren’t even including her in the conversation. At least Bellamy should nix this idea, with how overprotective Clarke and Octavia say he is.

                “I’m sure that should be fine,” Bellamy said, nodding his head in agreement.

                “What? No!” Lexa yelled.

                Anya turned and sent her a glare. “Lexa,” she sneered warningly.

                Bellamy was just gaping in shock at her audacity.

                Lexa had to think quickly. She knew Anya was assuming she was just jealous. “This movie is about a strong woman fighting for her beliefs. Finn’s character just aims to bring her down. How would forcing them together help the narrative?”

                “It is about publicity not the narrative, Lexa,” Anya said with exasperation.

                “But they have already dated in real life. He cheated on her, it was when they both just started out, but there are still news stories out there. How could it be positive publicity with that history. Especially since it is well known he will sleep with any woman with a heart beat and is completely unapologetic when caught,” Lexa argued. “Plus, shouldn’t Clarke have a say about this?”

                Anya fisted her hands and rested them on her hips before looking down and taking a deep breath.

                Lexa wasn’t sure if she was thinking about the optics or contemplating ways to kill her.

                Bellamy seemed to be rethinking his automatic “yes” if his frown was anything to go by.

                “Before anything goes further. I will discuss this new information with my people. If you could discuss this with Ms. Griffin as a possibility, I would appreciate her feedback,” Anya said.

                Lexa was relieved to say the least. She was also completely done with this day. She started moving to the door, but Anya reached out and grabbed her hand. Unfortunately, it was the hand with the burn causing her to hiss in pain and snatch her hand back.

                Anya’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, Lexa. Oh, god, are you okay?”

                Lexa just nodded.

                Her cousin came close. “Can we talk outside?”

                The brunette sighed and nodded again. She led the way outside the trailer, not even bothering to look at Bellamy again. Once outside, she walked towards the end of the line of trailers before turning and facing her cousin.

                “How is your hand?” Anya asked.

                It hurt, but Lexa shrugged. “I’ll survive.”

                The blonde nodded, seeming to accept Lexa was closed off right now. “Listen, I’m sorry for telling the group we are cousins. I know you don’t like the attention that comes with our last name. I was just so done with that fucking woman. I mean, it doesn’t matter if you are related to me, you could still sue her and the production, but because it _was_ you… I flipped. And didn’t think things through. Which, again, I’m really sorry about.”

                “I can’t say I’m pleased about any of it. I’m just not looking forward to tomorrow,” Lexa said.

                Anya nodded in understanding. “If you want, you can take the day off. And you should go home and take care of that hand. I’m sorry for grabbing it.”

                Lexa looked at her cousin, who seemed sincerely regretful. Lexa sighed. “I don’t know what I will do tomorrow, but I _will_ go home now. This day has been way too much.”

                Anya frowned and looked incredibly guilty. “If you need anything you know you can call me at any time.”

                Lexa nodded. Had they not been on set, she might have even hugged her cousin. “I’m going to head out,” Lexa told her.

                Anya reached out and squeezed the brunette’s shoulder.

                Lexa gave her a wave of goodbye and started the trek to her car.

∞∞∞∞

                Octavia had met up with Clarke right as she got to the meeting, since the blonde had messaged her about it and Octavia was already on set. Truly, though, the meeting was just rearranging schedules to account for outside needs. They were making their way back and Octavia was, of course, making fun of her for the way she had asked Lexa on a date. “Why do you have to be a bitch?” Clarke asked.

                “Because you make it so easy,” Octavia sassed back. “I do have to say, I am happy you grew the balls to actually ask her. I was over your unrequited lust weeks ago, glad to know it isn’t unrequited. Though I’m still over it.”

                Clarke scoffed. “Whatever, you live vicariously through my love life.”

                Octavia rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

                “Oh, I’m sorry, when was the last time you got laid? Oh, and Lexa mentioned you seemed to be lusting over Lincoln the other day,” Clarke sassed back as she opened the door to her trailer.

                Octavia was stopped from anything when Clarke just stopped. “What the hell, Griff?”

                “Where’s Lexa?” Clarke asked.

                “The P.A. that was posted up here? Who cares? I told her to get out,” Bellamy told them.

                Clarke gasped. “Why?”

                “Oh, I don’t know, Clarke, maybe because you are too nice and let this chick just use your trailer at will? You aren’t a doormat. You are a fucking Hollywood star and you need to stop taking in strays,” Bellamy chastised.

                “You fucking idiot,” Octavia said with a groan.

                Clarke noticed the book on the couch. “Why didn’t she take the book?”

                “You mean the book that _you_ bought yesterday that the freeloader was reading like she owned the place?” Bellamy asked.

                Clarke marched up to him, thoroughly pissed. “Are you fucking kidding me? You want to talk about freeloaders, the only reason you have a fucking job is because I gave you one! How dare you fucking dare to hurt someone I care about with your fucking assumptions! I bought that book _for her_. I told her she could stay here! Because it is _my_ trailer! Fuck!”

                Bellamy looked at her with his eyes wide in surprise.

                “Bell, you fucked up,” Octavia informed him.

                “How? How was this chick not trying to use you, Clarke!” Bellamy asked.

                “Because she doesn’t need an actress to further her life, dumbass,” Octavia told him.

                Clarke turned and whacked Octavia’s arm and gave her a glare. Clarke knew Lexa didn’t want her true identity out. “What happened?” Clarke asked looking back at Bellamy.

                “I came in, found that woman here reading the book you just bought. I may have said something about her being a no one and trying to up her place in life by trying to work you, then a producer came in that seemed to know the P.A. She tried to stop the slacker and it seemed to hurt her,” Bellamy said shaking his head.

                “Did she grab her hand?” Clarke asked with apprehension.

                Bellamy seemed to think about it and then nodded.

                “Oh, fuck,” Octavia said.

                Clarke couldn’t think about anything other than Lexa so worried that she was really hurt. She ran out of the trailer in search of Anya. Luckily, most who she asked pointed her in the right direction. It wasn’t long until she found the tall blonde producer. She quickly got up in her face. “What did you do?”

                Anya shook her head. “Uh, what?”

                Clarke shoved her shoulder. “Did you hurt Lexa?”

                Anya seemed to growl and shook her head before looking at the actress again. “You need to back off. I accidently grabbed Lexa’s injured hand, I apologized and she said she was okay.”

                “Did you check? I don’t know if you are aware of this, but she is fucking stubborn,” Clarke yelled at her.

                Anya scoffed. “I don’t know if _you_ are aware of this, but Lexa can take care of herself.”

                Octavia wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her back.

                “Where is she?” Clarke asked the producer.

                “What?”

                “Where. Is. Lexa?” Clarke enunciated.

                “She went home. She has more than earned a day off,” Anya told her.

                “And, where is that?” Clarke asked.

                Anya frowned at her.

                “Please,” Clarke pleaded.

                Anya sighed and then told her Lexa’s address.

                “Thank you!” Clarke exclaimed before she escaped Octavia’s arms and ran out of there.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was really rethinking her idea to just show up to Lexa’s apartment. She had already gone overboard, getting the burn cream and then going all out to get what Lexa had mentioned as her favorite take-out. She knew the brunette was overwhelmed with her day and really hoped that she didn’t overwhelm her more by showing up. She knew she was being ridiculous, but the need to make sure the sweet nerdy brunette was okay exceeded everything else.

                Clarke scrounged in her car for a cap to put over her hair and sunglasses to cover her eyes, and then grabbed her bags of goods. Making her way into the building was surprisingly easy, but once she got to the elevators, it seemed like everyone’s eyes lit up in recognition. Freaking out like a champ, she quickly moved to the stairwell and ran up the three flights to Lexa’s floor. The time it took her to catch her breath she used to berate herself for being so careless with her looks. She hated the fact that she “trended” often, meant that she couldn’t be a person and move around freely.

                Making sure there was no one in the hallway, she exited the stairwell and made her way to Lexa’s door. Taking a steadying breath, she knocked. It took a few moments, but then she started hearing movement on the other side of the door.

                “Anya, I told you…” Lexa said loudly whipping the door open. The brunette’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Clarke?”

                “Hey,” Clarke said, giving the beautiful woman in front of her a small wave.

                Lexa just tilted her head adorably in confusion.

                Clarke smiled nervously. “Okay, I’m sorry about just showing up like this, _but_ I brought food and burn cream. Plus, I would really love it if you let me in cause people in the lobby totally recognized me.”

                Lexa immediately opened the door wide for the blonde to pass through. She looked up and down the hall before closing and locking her door. Turning back, she looked curiously at Clarke again. “Why? I mean, like, how?” she stumbled over questions.

                Clarke chuckled at her adorableness. “Okay. So, I got back to my trailer and found out Bellamy was a dick head towards you… shit, I should have grabbed the book,” Clarke admonished herself looking to the side. Shaking her head, she looked back at Lexa who was still looking at her curiously. “So, after he told me about being a dick to you and then saying Anya grabbed your injured hand, I may or may not have gone a little off the rails and hunted down your cousin.”

                Lexa’s eyebrows reached her hairline. “And you are still alive?”

                Clarke smirked. “I heard she hurt you. I wasn’t going to let that stand.”

                Lexa blushed and looked down. “To be fair to Ahn, we did talk about it after. I forgave her. She told me I didn’t have to back to work or go in tomorrow.”

                Clarke nodded and tentatively got closer to the taller woman. Hesitantly, she reached out before caressing Lexa’s cheek, urging the brunette to look back up. She tilted her head to match blue eyes to green. “That’s good, but I was worried about you now. I know it was an overwhelming day and you deserve the time off, I just wanted to make sure you are okay and fed,” she told her lifting her hand with all the bags up.

                “Oh! Let me take those! I’m sorry!” Lexa said grabbing for the bags.

                “Hey!” Clarke stated. “I am here to take care of _you_. Just point me to where I should put things.”

                Lexa gave her a small half smile and turned waving for her to follow.

                Clarke took in her surroundings then. The entryway opened into a living room and Clarke was floored by everything. Lexa had posters hung on the walls, White Christmas, Psycho, The Godfather, Jaws, Creature from the Black Lagoon, and the last one made her chuckle. It was a poster of Yoda quotes. All around the living room were short bookcases filled to the brim with either books or movies, topped with actions figures that mostly looked like Star Wars paraphernalia, dotted among a couch and chaise, along with a large flat screen TV on top of an entertainment area that consisted of many electronics. “Wow.”

                Lexa chuckled. “I know, it is a bit much.”

                Clarke shook her head. “I mean, I really shouldn’t be surprised with how much I know you love film. Star Wars, huh?”

                Lexa frowned. “Don’t tell me you are a Trekkie.”

                Clarke laughed. “I can’t say that. I’ve seen all the movies of both but haven’t pledged my allegiance to either.”

                Lexa nodded and a look of determination that sparked in her eye made Clarke a bit nervous. The tall brunette led the way into the kitchen so Clarke could put her bags down.

                “How is your hand?” Clarke asked worriedly.

                Lexa lifted the wounded paw to show her. “I appreciate the cream, but the wound is pretty superficial, so I don’t know that it will help.”

                Clarke frowned. It was still red. “It will help with the burn. Plus, you should definitely increase your water intake to make sure your skin is hydrated from the inside as well as the outside.” She proceeded to dig the cream out of her bags and apply it gently.

                Lexa smiled at her. “You got it, doc.”

                Clarke groaned looking up at her before releasing her hand. “Please don’t call me that.”

                Lexa looked at her questioningly.

                Clarke started going through cupboards until she found plates as she talked. “My mom, I know you notice she makes me cranky, well, she is an incredible cardiothoracic surgeon, like top of her field in the country incredible. She was thoroughly disappointed that I didn’t follow in her footsteps. I learned a lot from her on the rare occasion she was home when I was growing up, but my heart is definitely not in medicine, so please don’t call me that.”

                Lexa nodded. “I’m sorry. I know your conversations aren’t pleasant for you. Is she not happy you are a successful actress?”

                Clarke laughed mirthlessly and started dishing out the food she brought. “I actually thought being successful would mean she would be okay with it. I think it made her more critical. During the beginning of my career, oh god, she was relentless how I needed to find a job that “had lasting power, to provide a good retirement,” and when the Finn issue hit, oh _god_ was she ridiculous.” She turned and looked at Lexa, “Glasses?”

                The brunette turned and pulled two glasses down. “I have water, grape juice, or diet pepsi. Or I have hot cocoa or tea bags.”

                Clarke grinned and took the glasses from the woman she was aiming to cater to. “What would you like?”

                “Diet Pepsi, please,” Lexa answered.

                Clarke nodded. “Ice?”

                Lexa shook her head.

                Clarke helped herself to inside Lexa’s fridge getting them both their preferred drink. When she turned, she found the stubborn brunette had taken the plates. She found Lexa in the living room with the plates on the coffee table. She was about to place the glasses down when she realized that the coffee table had a glass top and underneath were hundreds if not thousands movie tickets. “Did you go to all of these?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa blushed. “Yes. I love going to see a movie _in_ the theater. It is so much better that way.”

                Clarke grinned. “That’s amazing!” She looked through the tickets, chuckling when she found a few of the movies she was in. “I won’t even ask what you thought of those,” the blonde said before finally setting the drink glasses down.

                Lexa grinned. “You’d probably be surprised. I do love corniness.”

                Clarke scoffed and playfully smacked the brunette’s arm, causing her to laugh, before sitting down next to her.

                After Lexa got ahold of her laughter, she looked at Clarke. “You know, I’m surprised you are so chill now. Especially mentioning your mom’s reaction to your last Finn relationship.

                Clarke shook her head. “What do you mean?”

                Lexa turned pale. “They didn’t say anything.”

                Instantly suspicious, Clarke’s hackles raised. “Tell me what you mean, Lexa.”

                Lexa frowned. “So, after Bellamy yelled at me to leave, I went to leave, but Anya came bursting in, mad I hadn’t responded. Bellamy was utterly confused and demanding answers as to why she was talking to me. She ignored it by suggesting he propose to you that you and Finn step out socially.”

                “God damn it,” Clarke groaned, burying her head in her hands.

                Lexa cleared her throat. “Bellamy was all gung ho, and Anya was happy, but, I, uh, may have suggested that was a bad idea. I could see Anya assumed it was because of our relationship. I mean, not relationship. Friendship? Familiarity? Anyway, I pointed out that you two had already dated, he cheated, it was in the papers, and that he can’t keep it in his pants no matter what even now, so the whole fact that this film is about a strong woman, fighting against all odds to make it business world after so much male chauvinism, it wouldn’t look good for you to go back to him. To be fair, I was surprised Bellamy was for it since you and Octavia have said he is so protective.”

                Clarke wasn’t shocked by Bellamy’s positive reaction. She makes more money, which she will if ticket sales are up, above her designated salary, he makes more money. He may care in _real_ life, but he will pimp her out professionally any way he can. Usually, Octavia is the one reining his bullshit in. This just cemented her feelings for the brunette. She looked at Lexa who was still rambling. She grabbed the back of her neck and kissed the words away. She was about to pull away when one of Lexa’s hands gently cupped her cheek and the other landed on her hip. Softly pulling away, she rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “How are you so perfect?”

                Lexa blushed. “Trust me, I am far from perfect.”

                Clarke pecked her full lips again. “I disagree. Now, let’s eat this semi cold food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be the trivia night :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the production goes out to a bar for Trivia Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at multiple sites, but this one had multiple choice and explanations for the answers. https://www.usefultrivia.com/movie_trivia/
> 
> Also, BW3 or Buffalo Wild Wing, is what I loosely based my bar on. I haven't been to one in ages, so I was just winging it from distant memory.

Lexa, for once in her life, was thrilled to go out in public. She was excited to see Clarke again after the last two days off of work. Clarke and Raven assured her no one really noticed. Raven had heard some rumblings of the rumor mill and Lexa begrudgingly decided to trust the genius, who was shocked to say the least. Usually when people hear about Lexa’s family, they are looking for a step up in the world. Raven just wanted to ask her uncle what his limit for explosions were on a set and how they could get more for any type of movie. “Romcoms need explosions, too,” she proclaimed. Lexa laughed and shook her head but still promised to ask. Raven did a dance that Lexa is sure some cultures would consider dirty. Afterwards, the genius insisted on making sure “her favorite nerd” was “on point” for trivia night. As usual, Lexa had no idea what the engineer meant. Clarke tried to explain it to her, but was unable to really talk much due to shooting schedule.

This weekend, a lot of background characters were shooting some of their scenes, which is why most people were going to be at the trivia night. Lexa would feel bad, but Clarke let her that she had ordered a ridiculous amount of pizza and wings to be delivered to them. Lexa loved how amazingly kind Clarke is.

Now the tall brunette was glaring at her closet. She knew Raven was “on pointing” her, but what she really needed was clothes to impress Clarke. Not her normal jeans and t-shirt. There was a knock on her door and she immediately ran to open it.

“WHAT’S UP FILM GENIUS?” Raven yelled. “Sorry, I’m just excited.”

Lexa chuckled. “I think that was a lot for my neighbors. I’m fairly certain I can hand your eccentricities by myself.”

“Still, I don’t want to overwhelm you,” Raven admitted.

“Dude, you are fine. Don’t over think this. I have friends that I’m comfortable with those I know. Unfortunately, as of yet, I only have my family, because I’m a loner. So, please, tell me what you have, Rae. Cause, Anya’s sense of fashion is shit,” Lexa snarked smiling.

Raven laughed. “Well, Let’s show Anya how to truly make a woman swoon. Don’t you worry, kid. I got you.”

∞∞∞∞

Clarke arrived at the bar, unfortunately, there was a crowd of paparazzi. Luckily, she had requested the production to have their own section. The manager of the place was waiting at the entrance of the bar and escorted through the small crowd to an area roped off. Once she was settled, she turned to one of the two security men that the production had provided. She wasn’t complaining as she has had her fair share of overzealous fans and obnoxiously intrusive paparazzi come at her, still it was weird having two hulky shadows.  “Can you please assist Raven Reyes and Lexa Woods through the paps and the crowd in here?” she requested.

“Ms. Griffin, that is….”

“Please? They are friends of mine. I don’t want either of them bothered. I would really appreciate it,” Clarke begged.

They nodded at her and one of them went off.

Clarke was nervous waiting for Lexa to arrive. The night she went over to Lexa’s had been amazing. They ended up hanging out and watching a movie and sharing more kisses. Unfortunately, Clarke had had to leave after the one movie since she had an early call time the next morning. The next two days she had an intense shooting schedule, so she wasn’t able to really talk with the gorgeous brunette. She did have to laugh during one of their short calls when Lexa told her about informing Raven of her being one of _the_ Woods. Clarke would pay to watch a conversation between Raven and Lexa’s uncle. Then, Lexa was adorable with her cluelessness when it came to the term “on point.” She was happy that Lexa seemed to be developing a great friendship with Raven.

A waitress, Darcy by her nametag, brought the blonde out of her musings. She handed the woman her card and told her anything the people at her table wanted was on her. She also ordered a beer and a few appetizers.  

More and more of their people started to arrive. She noticed that there was security at the rope entrance. Clarke welcomed Monty and Harper with hugs when they came.  

“Hey, Clarke, would you like something to drink?” Monty asked.

The blonde looked surprised. “There was a waitress, Darcy, going around, so I already ordered. I also told her everything for our winning team is on me,” Clarke told him with a grin.

Monty frowned.

“Come on, now, just enjoy it. I already ordered some appetizers, too,” She informed him.

Monty looked at Harper.

Harper shrugged, “Next time, we are buying.”

Clarke grinned and nodded in acceptance. “How long have you two been together?” Clarke asked.

“Almost four years now and we were friends before that. He is such a gentle, loving soul. I couldn’t help but fall for him,” Harper answered, smiling.

“I love working with him. I know I don’t know him like you do, but really, I can see what you say. He is a good guy,” Clarke told her in agreement.

Harper nodded.

They were brought our of conversation as Finn and his crew arrived. He had recruited Echo, a P.A, Jasper, who was in props, Ontari, a lighting technician, Quint, a dolly grip, and Cage from costume. The group all sat around a table, pushing some people out.

Clarke shook her head watching them, Finn looked at her and smirked. Clarke was brought out of it by the elbow of Harper. Looking at the entrance of the roped off section, Clarke’s jaw dropped. Lexa had her hair completely down with soft curls over one shoulder. The beautiful green eyed girl had a black cropped top on showing her flat stomach, and skin tight blue jeans.

Harper chuckled and put a finger under Clarke’s dropped chin to raise it.

The blonde quickly moved out of their area to stand and greet her. ”Wow, you look… wow.”

Lexa blushed and looked down.

Clarke tilted her own head down to meet the brunettes eye sight. “You look incredible, whether it is now or every day, I hope you know that.” She could see the blush reaching Lexa’s ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just…”

Lexa chuckled. “It’s okay, I can’t even tell you what you said meant to me. You look beautiful, by the way.”

Clarke grinned and leaned close to Lexa’s ear. “I’d kiss you if I could.”

Lexa pulled back and smirked. “Promises, promises.”

“As fun as this is, let’s get this party and fuck those guys up together,” Raven suggested.

                Everyone laughed and Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa to bring her towards the table. “Whatever you guys want is on me, my card is at the bar, team Griffin.”

                Raven took off excitedly.

                “Are you okay?” Clarke quietly asked Lexa.

                The brunette nodded. “Yes, I’m enjoying you, and how beautiful you look.”

                Clarke blushed. “Look at you, charmer.”

                Lexa giggled and looked down.

                Clarke lifted Lexa’s chin with a finger. “Ready to destroy Finn, together?”

                Lexa nodded.

                “Do you want me to get you something to drink?”

                “Raven should have me. She’ll get the me something.”

                Clarke frowned, she didn’t like the jealousy that coursed through her.

                Lexa grinned and leaned into the blonde. “Don’t’ worry, you are the only one I want to leave with,” she whispered into Clarke’s ear.

                “Now look who is making promises,” Clarke sassed back causing the brunette to chuckle.

                “When did this happen?” Harper asked leaning forward on the table looking at the two.

                Lexa just shrugged and blushed.

                Clarke laughed. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

                Harper just rolled her eyes.

                Clarke appreciated the fact that the woman didn’t push.

                Monty and Raven came back to the table empty handed.

                Clarke looked at the two with a quirked eyebrow. “Did you guys already drink the bar dry?”

                Raven laughed. “They wish. No, Darcy said she’d bring everything over. She had just been making your drink. I also requested that she bring one of the answer boards to us.”

                “Awesome!” Harper said gleefully.

                “Yeah, I figured we should get it now so Lexa could warm her fingers up on the keys,” Raven said smirking at the brunette.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “So, how exactly does this work?”

                “We will get an electronic keyboard and type in the name of our team. Then on several of the TVs, they’ll switch from sports to the questions and after each question they’ll show the tally of points. I think the board will have the questions also, and they are all multiple choice, thus the finger warm ups mentioned by Raven,” Clarke explained.

                “Hey, I could have just been looking out for you later,” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows up and down causing Clarke and Lexa to both turn red. Lexa looked like she was contemplating sliding under the table.

                Harper lightly smacked Raven’s arm. “Leave them alone,” she admonished.

                Raven just grinned. “Anyway, the questions are timed, so like, the faster you answer the more points you get. Also, after so many seconds they start giving clues about what the answer isn’t. I say we are all pretty quick, so we should be good.”

                Clarke nudged Lexa with her shoulder to check in if Lexa was okay, to which the brunette gave her a small smile. “Do you have any questions?”

                Lexa shook her head.

                “So, are you a huge movie nerd or something?” Harper asked.

                Lexa grinned.

                Raven groaned. “She is the hugest.”

                “I love movies and watching them. My regular job is as a librarian in the studio’s film archives,” Lexa informed the couple.

                Both Harper and Monty looked at her in shock before they started grinning. Harper put her hand up for a high-five. “That is awesome! We are going to kick ass!” Monty said giddily.

                Miller arrived and slid into a chair between Monty and Raven. “Why are we kicking ass?”

                “Lexa is a film genius,” Raven informed him.

                He just nodded.

                Darcy came with their drinks and the game board. “Your appetizers should be up soon. Would you like anything to drink, sir?” she asked Miller.

                “I’ll take a rum and coke, please,” he responded.

                The waitress wrote it down and left.

                “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the group pretending they can win,” Finn said sidling up to their table. His eyes traveled to Lexa, making Clarke’s skin crawl. “Hey, Lisa, don’t be afraid to dump these losers and join us. I’m sure Jasper wouldn’t mind stepping aside.”

                “Who the fuck is Lisa?” Raven asked.

                “That’s what he calls Lexa,” Clarke informed them.

                Raven, Miller, Monty, and Harper burst out in laughter.

                Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

                Finn was looking at them with confusion.

                Once she got control of her laughter, Raven smirked at Finn. “I’m pretty sure we will do quite well since you can’t even get the names at this table correct.”

                He narrowed his eyes at the engineering genius. “Whatever,” he looked at Lexa again, “no matter what your name is, you can come over to my side at any time,” he said with a wink before walking away.

                The entire table erupted with laughter at that.

                “Oh, god, I love how desperate he is. Is this what you have to deal with every time he sees you?” Harper asked.

                Lexa nodded, still holding onto Clarke’s hand. “No matter how many times I and others have told him, he always calls me Lisa. Not only that, he keeps hitting on me.”

                Miller snorted. “I’m fairly certain from our conversations, you are just as gay as I am.”

                Lexa nodded. “You aren’t wrong.”

                Harper and Monty laughed.

                “Well, when we kick his ass, he will know there is no way you are “joining his team,”” Clarke said with air quotes.

                Lexa gave her a small smile.

                Darcy returned with the appetizers. “The game should start in about five minutes. You should choose your team name if you don’t want to be Team Griffin,” she informed them. She took refill orders and left.

                “What team name should we have?” Clarke asked as they all dove into the appetizers.

                “Team Not-Douchebags,” Monty offered.

                “Team Go Big or Go Home,” Raven suggested.

                “Team Know-It-All,” Miller suggested.

                “Team Boom Boom,” Raven added.

                “Team Likeable,” Harper offered.

                “Team Grounders,” Lexa offered softly.

                Clarke looked at the librarian. “Grounders?”

                “Based on a book I read. They are like they douche bag sky people, so like, airheads. We are like the warriors protecting our land. I mean, it isn’t our land, but it _is_ my main bubble in life.” Lexa shrugged, “It’s just an idea.”

                Clarke and everyone else grinned.

                “I think we have a winner. Now gimme,” Raven asked, reaching her hands out and doing a grabby motion.

                Lexa grinned and handed the device to Raven. She reached out to take some nachos to snack on.

                “So, are we ready for this?” Clarke asked.

                Everyone nodded their heads.

                “We support you!” A group next to them yelled.

                They all looked over and laughed. There was a large group of crew and actors taking up several tables. Each table had a game board, yet they were all pulling for their team.

                “I have a feeling people don’t like Finn Collins,” Raven snarked.

                “I don’t think anyone likes a majority of his team either,” Lexa said.

                Clarke grinned. “Good thing we will be kicking ass. I hope everyone else will, too.”

                Darcy came by letting them know the game was about to start and get refills.

                “Darcy, ask around those tables,” Clarke said pointing to their cheerleaders, “I’ll buy an appetizer per group, if any are vegan, I’ll get a round of drinks.”

                The waitress nodded and gave her a smile.

                Clarke turned to see Lexa grinning at her.

                “You are amazing,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke knew she was blushing. “I wouldn’t be anywhere without the people around me while making movies. I get a ridiculous amount of money, so I might as well share, since I didn’t make this far by myself.”

                Lexa quickly kissed the blonde’s cheek. 

                The TVs involved in the trivia started counting down.

                “Come on, it is time to get your game face on!” Raven announced.

                They all shifted, getting comfortable, as if they were going to war.

                The clock hit zero and the first question appeared.

**What were the tattoos the main character’s didn’t remember getting in “Dude Where’s My Car?”**

  1. **Sweet and Awesome**
  2. **Dude and Car**
  3. **Sweet and Dude**
  4. **Awesome and Car**



Lexa shook her head. “I never saw that.”

Monty was in deep thought, so Lexa pushed the electronic board towards him. He after the first hint hit the proper answer.

                They all groaned when “Team Sexy” started cheering.

                “I’m sorry guys, I just…” Lexa frowned.

                “No problem, that was just a warmup question, they do it every time,” Raven assured her.

                Lexa nodded even though she looked wary.

                “Hey,” Clarke whispered, close to Lexa’s ear. “She’s right, you can do this. Plus, it isn’t all on you, we are a team. Okay?”

                Lexa nodded again.

                The next question popped up:

**What is the longest movie ever made?**

  1. **Hamlet**
  2. **The stand**
  3. **The Cure for Insomnia**
  4. **Dances with Wolves**



Lexa grabbed the controller and typed in C. The electronic device vibrated and fireworks erupted on the screen. “It was like 80 something hours long. I never watched it. I may be a movie nerd, but even I have standards.”

The group chuckled.

**What movie, starring Al Jolson, is generally considered to be the first talking picture?”**

  1. **Are you a Mason**
  2. **The Jazz Singer**
  3. **The singing Fool**
  4. New York Knights



Lexa hit B. “The opening line was, “Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You ain’t headr nothin’ yet!””

Clarke grinned, loving that Lexa seemed to be in her element.

Their score reached higher than anyone else’s.

“Sucks when google isn’t fast enough!” Raven yelled loudly, looking at Finn’s team with a smirk.

“Wait, they can Google?” Lexa asked.

“They aren’t supposed to, but…” Harper answered.

Lexa nodded.

Clarke hated seeing her so deflated. She leaned close. “They are the only ones losing at this point. In multiple ways.”

Lexa gave her a smirk.

Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder into Lexa’s. “Of course, you are our winner.”

**What was the first movie by Pixar to receive a rating higher than G in the United States?**

  1. **The Incredibles**
  2. **Finding Nemo**
  3. **Monsters Inc.**
  4. **Toy Story**



Lexa slapped the answer. “For violence.”

Once more, Team Grounders rose above all others.

They heard a plethora of curses from “Team Sexy,” causing everyone to snicker.

**What film features a fight scene in which Bruce Lee breaks Jackie Chan’s neck?**

  1. **South Park: Bigger Longer, Uncut**
  2. **Enter the Dragon**
  3. **The Game of Death**
  4. **The Big Brawl**



Lexa hit B quickly. “It was an uncredited scene, actually.”

Team Grounders was once again on top by a lot.

Team Sexy was groaning with a wrong answer.

The next several questions went along the same lines, before a break was made.

Lexa offered to go the bar as their waitress was no where to be found. “Everyone want a refill?”

                The team nodded.

                “Want me to come with?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded, “I’ll probably need the hands.”

                The two made their way to the bar.

                “How are you doing?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa grinned at her. “I’m having a lot of fun.”

                Clarke grinned back. “I’m happy to hear that.”

                They ended up at the bar. Clarke requested their drinks.

                “Lisa, are you sure you want to stay with them? I’m positive you will get a better reward than staying with that team,” Finn said, coming up to them with a cocky smirk.

                Clarke was amazed when Lexa turned to Finn.

                “I can’t imagine what that is being that you won’t even show me the respect of calling me by my name,” Lexa told him.

                Finn seemed taken aback, before he got angry. “Do you know who I am? Do you really think you have any type of a future if I say no?”

                Clarke scoffed. “Do you know who _I_ am? You aren’t the lead In this movie. Try a better line for people who know that, asshole. Plus, this is just a game, if you can’t handle it, that is on you, no one else.”

                Finn frowned at them and turned on his heel, going back to his table with his shoulders hunched.

                “Bet you he has no one to go home with now,” Clarke joked.

                Lexa turned to her and smirked. “Bet you, you do.”

                “What?” Clarke asked.

                The moment was interrupted by their drinks being delivered.

                “Don’t you dare think I am letting that go,” Clarke told Lexa.

                Lexa turned red.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was thrilled after their team was victorious. It was amazing how so many other teams or people from the production cheered them on, even Indra had shown up and praised them. Lexa was having a ball. She may be slightly tipsy as well.

                “Hey, I hate to break it to you, but Raven got another ride home. Pretty sure she will be celebrating in ways none of us want to know about,” Clarke said with a smirk.”

                “Well, do you have room in your car?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke grinned, “For the person that gave us the win, of course.”

                The held on to each other to the entrance. Clarke stopped.

                “However much I would prefer to walk you out to my car tonight, there were paparazzi when I came in. I don’t doubt they left, especially with Finn. I don’t doubt he is the one that called them,” Clarke informed her.

                “So…” Lexa asked, apprehensive of what it could mean.

                “So… I need you to walk to the corner before I leave the bar, so that no one will make a big deal of it. Unless, of course, you want to be photographed endlessly.” Clarke said with a knowing smile.

                “I don’t want that for me or for you. You deserve to have a real life, too,” Lexa said.

                Clarke smiled softly. “Unfortunately, I’m just too good at acting,” she said with a roll of her eyes. Blue eyes got serious and Clarke leaned forward for a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you on the corner.”

                Lexa grinned, “I’ll be the one with my ankle exposed.”

                Clarke barked out laughter as she made her way to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day after Movie Trivia Night.  
> Lexa meets Aden, Bellamy is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. They are all very welcomed and appreciated. I will try to respond to comments, soon.

The night had ended up with them at Clarke’s house. They stayed up and talked, which led to kisses, which ended up in an intense make out session. The blonde was the one to put a kibosh on going further since they both had been drinking and she wanted to take Lexa on a proper date before they did anything more. Lexa wholeheartedly agreed with her. Even so, Clarke requested that Lexa share her bed so they could cuddle. Not being a fool, Lexa agreed.

                Now, waking up, Lexa was enjoying the feeling of being spooned by Clarke. The brunette stayed and enjoyed the warmth of Clarke against her back. Why the actress made Lexa feel so comfortable and safe, Lexa didn’t know, but everything about Clarke made her happy. Deciding it might be creepy to be awake and just staying in bed to enjoy being in Clarke’s arms, Lexa decided to get up and make breakfast. If she was lucky, the blonde would still be in bed when she was finished. Carefully removing herself from Clarke’s arms, Lexa froze when the blonde huffed in displeasure. The librarian grinned when Clarke shifted so she was cuddling into the pillow Lexa had been using and settled down.

                Lexa quietly exited the room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. It took a while, but Lexa stood victoriously over the ingredients, bowls, and utensils she had found. With what she found, she will be able to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She debated making toast, but thought that the pancakes would be enough, just to be sure, she would ask Clarke once she woke up. She started mixing the pancakes together, once done she went to the stove with the mix bowl and the package of bacon and started cooking.

                Lexa had a fairly large stack of pancakes and an abundance of bacon cooked when she heard a door open and close. She was fairly certain that noise hadn’t come from upstairs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a blonde teenage boy staring at her with confusion.

                “Who are you?” he asked.

                Lexa swallowed her nervousness. “Lexa. Who are you?”

                “Aden,” he answered shortly.

                Lexa’s eyes widened in realization. “Clarke’s brother?”

                He nodded. “Are you the chick my sister has been gushing about when I talk to her?”

                Lexa blushed and her heart fluttered. Clarke had been gushing about her? “Um, maybe?”

                He nodded. “Cool. Wait, you guys had that trivia thing last night, right?”

                Lexa grinned. “Yep.”

                He chuckled. “I take it you won.”

                Lexa nodded and smelled something burning. “Shit!” she turned to find the last of the pancakes smoking. She immediately stacked the pancakes and removed them. Looking around she searched for a trash can.

                Aden came further into the kitchen and opened a door, revealing the receptacle.

                “Thank you. Did you want something to eat? I made more than enough pancakes and bacon. I was going to start on eggs next.” Lexa frowned. “What kind of eggs does Clarke like?” she asked Aden.

                He shrugged. “Pretty sure she likes scrambled. And I’m okay for right now. I will wait until you two eat and I’ll eat anything you don’t finish.”

                Lexa chuckled. “So, what brings you by, if you don’t mind me asking.”

                Aden grinned, which looked exactly like Clarke’s grin. “Bellamy needs a shield for some reason.”

                Lexa scrunched her eyes in confusion.

                “What the hell? What are _you_ doing here?”

                Lexa turned to focus on a glaring Bellamy. “Making breakfast?”

                Aden snorted out a laugh.

                “I’m quite certain that is outside the parameters of a P.A.’s job,” he sneered at her.

                Aden looked at him in disbelief.

                “Well, since she isn’t here as a P.A. that doesn’t matter,” Clarke responded entering the kitchen from the doorway closest to the stairs. She looked at Lexa and smiled warmly. “That smells amazing.” She quickly pecked the brunette’s cheek making her blush.

                Bellamy scoffed.

                Clarke focused back on the tall curly-haired man before her eyes strayed to Aden. “Hi, A,” she greeted with a soft smile. Angry blue eyes then snapped back to Bellamy. “What did you do?” she asked with a venom filled voice.

                Lexa’s nerves increased exponentially. She had no idea what was going on.

                Bellamy put his hands up trying to placate the angry blonde. “Look, Clarke. I’m here to talk business. Maybe we should do this privately.”

                “I can go, if you want,” Lexa offered quietly.

                The blonde shook her head and squeezed her hand, before turning her attention back to Bellamy. Clarke stepped towards him. “I am sure there is nothing you need to say that can’t be said in front of Lexa. Hell, you brought Aden with you, which I hate to break it to you, he’s old enough to help me bury your body if need be, because I highly doubt that he will protect you from me.”

                Aden shrugged and nodded in agreement.

                Bellamy looked at the teenager with feelings of betrayal written all over his face. He looked at Clarke and sighed. “Listen, it is simple. The other day, Anya Woods came to your trailer and suggested that you and Finn step out together publicly, to start getting attention for the film. I may have contacted her and told her you are okay with doing that,” Bellamy informed them.

                “YOU DID WHAT?” Clarke yelled at him, taking steps toward him. “You never even spoke to me about this! If you had I would have told you that I would absolutely not be on board for this. Hell, this isn’t even your job! This should have gone through O and she would definitely known to say no _and_ the reasons why!”

                Aden and Lexa both moved forward to stand by Clarke’s sides. Lexa wrapped an arm around the actress, who was literally shaking in anger.

                “Clarke, come on. It is easy publicity for the film! Don’t let this woman fool you into throwing away your career, just so she can have some fun with you,” Bellamy yelled back.

                The front door open and closed again and Octavia joined them. “Hey, what’s going on?” Her eyes immediately finding Lexa and smirked, then noticed Aden and the tension in the room. She turned to her brother and punched his arm. “What did you do?”

                Bellamy looked at Clarke who had clenched her fists and was being held back by Lexa. “You tell her what you did and how you are going to fix it,” Clarke told him crossing her arms over her chest.

                Lexa squeezed the blonde. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

                Clarke looked at her and nodded. “I’m sorry this is how we woke up. If you wanted to go, I have to call a car service. Taxis, Lyft, and Uber aren’t allowed in the gated community.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I know. I could just walk to my uncle’s, he lives down the street. But if you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

                They were distracted from their little conversation by Octavia yelling. “You fucking moron! I get that you were hurt when Gina broke up with your ass, but you have become more and more of an asshole since and that is _not_ okay. Stay in your lane and just get Clarke jobs, cause this deal will most definitely backfire on _Clarke_. Plus, I would have thought you would have understood that after Lexa here explained it to you.”

                Bellamy scoffs. “She was just making excuses!”

                “Oh, please, Bell. I guarantee you whatever you think about Lexa is wrong,” Aden added to the conversation, making everyone look at him in surprise.

                Lexa was even more shocked to see that the teenager had somehow gotten his hands on two pancakes without her even noticing he moved.

                “What do you know?” Bellamy asked dismissively.

                Aden rolled his eyes. “A lot more than you obviously.” He took a bite of one of the pancakes and lifted one up as a toast to Lexa. “Excellent pancakes, Lexa.”

                Lexa could only give him a confuse small smile.

                “Anyway, since my sister is able to trust me, she has informed me how Lexa has no need to use her for her fame. That isn’t how she rolls. Nor is it what she needs or wants.”

                Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Octavia mouth the word “nor” questioningly.

                Bellamy huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

                Clarke turned to Lexa. “Maybe you and Aden should eat breakfast now. Try to save some for me, he is an unending food disposal.” She kissed the brunette’s cheek.

                “Do you want me to talk to Anya?” Lexa asked quietly.

                Clarke shook her head. “This is Bellamy’s mess to clean up.”

                Lexa nodded in understanding and the actress looked at the brunette siblings. “Let’s go to the upstairs office.”

                The two agreed and followed the blonde up the stairs.

                “So, about those eggs,” Aden started.

                Lexa chuckled. “Let me guess, you like scrambled.”

                He grinned at her. “Clarke didn’t tell me you were psychic, too.”

                 The brunette rolled her eyes and grabbed the eggs off the shelf opposite the stove and told the teenager to grab the milk. “Does Bellamy always try to use you for protection?” she couldn’t help but ask.

                 “Yeah,” Aden laughed. “It just worked a lot better when I was younger. Anymore, though, it backfires on him. He is usually on the wrong side of the argument, and like O said, ever since his last girlfriend broke up with him, he has become this huge dick. It sucks the most for Clarke. I mean, she brought Bell and O along with her as she landed more and more jobs, because she trusted them and they are family. Now, though,” Aden shook his head and shrugged.

                Lexa got the eggs cooking and looked back at him with a sad smile. “Nepotism doesn’t always work out well.”

                Aden nodded. “Clarke said you would know about that best, even if you were… the nepotized?” he tried with a frown.

                Lexa raised an eyebrow at him.

                The blonde’s eyes widened. “I mean, well, okay, yes, she told me all about you. You don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone. I mean, after Clarke got really popular, I had to switch to a school where no one knew she was my sister.”

                Lexa nodded. She wasn’t mad, she trusted Clarke wholeheartedly. “Well, maybe after all of this is settled, we could walk down to my uncle’s house. He has a bunch of really cool things from different movie sets. I mean, if not today we could do it some other time, of course.” The brunette frowned and looked up towards the stairs, “She probably is done with the day already.”

                Aden nodded. “We can always have a movie day,” the teenager suggested, “Clarke has an awesome theater room. Though, I would not complain if you wanted to take me to your uncle’s at some point,” he said with a grin.

                Lexa smiled at him. “Sounds good to me.” She had him get two plates down and she emptied the eggs onto the plates, more on Aden’s than her own.

                Aden went for the stack of pancakes.

                “Hey! You’ve already had some, we have to leave some for your sister,” she admonished. He pouted, which looked a lot like Clarke’s, unfortunately for him, Lexa was able to spot the differences and she narrowed her eyes at him.

                He groaned. “Getting older sucks, that usually works.”

                Lexa smirked. “Unfortunately for you, your sister uses that same pout and she’s more my type.”

                Aden laughed and led her to the kitchen table. “So, how did trivia night go?”

                The brunette grinned. “Team Grounders for the win!”

                Aden’s eyes widened. “You’ve read The 100?”

                Lexa nodded, absolutely delighted someone knew about the books. They fell into an in depth discussion about the books and then moved on to the trivia night as they ate.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was disheartened to have to tell Bellamy to take an extended vacation to get his shit together. She couldn’t risk her career on his bad mood and negative disposition. This was the only way she could come up with that didn’t result in her outright firing him. Needless to say, he was pissed and got even more so when Octavia completely backed her up. He ended up leaving the house quickly. It was a miracle he didn’t slam the door shut.

                What she found when she got to the kitchen really lifted her spirits and made her smile.

                Octavia stood beside her and nudged the blonde with an elbow, while also smiling.

                Aden and Lexa were discussing the trivia night, and the brunette had the teenager rolling while telling him about Finn’s team being sore losers.

                Clarke cleared her throat. “You left some for me, right?”

                Lexa’s eyes widened and she popped up from her chair. “Yes, you can’t see it now, but I superglued him to the chair,” she said with a wry smile.

                Clarke and O laughed.

                “Wells and I actually did that once when he was like, three,” Octavia said with a laugh.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at O and then laughed at Lexa’s horrified expression. “They were jealous of the time I was spending with him. So, when they spent the night and Aden kept coming in, it really got them going. What were you, like nine?” Clarke asked her friend.

                “Twelve,” Octavia corrected.

                “So, old enough to know better,” Clarke admonished.

                “Hey, we just got it on his clothes, it wasn’t like he was actually harmed,” O defended.

                “I’m pretty sure I am mentally scarred, thank you very much,” Aden added, walking towards them, only to be pulled back via his shirt by Lexa.

                “They get what’s left. What kind of eggs do you want?” Lexa asked, walking by a pouting Aden.

                “I can do it,” Clarke said.

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “Let me.”

                Clarke sighed. “Over easy?”

                Lexa chuckled. “Why am I not surprised you didn’t say scrambled?”

                Aden huffed and plopped back down in his chair.

                Clarke and O laughed, quickly catching on to what must have gone down.

                “Octavia, what would you like?” Lexa asked.

                “Oh, I’m good. Thank you, though. I ate before I came over,” O assured her.

                Lexa put the plate with the last of the pancakes in the microwave then started in on the eggs and Clarke stood close. “Thank you for this.”

                Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I was hoping to make it breakfast in bed. Even without the company, it seemed like I wouldn’t have been fast enough.”

                Clarke smiled and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “I got cold without you. Plus, I was a bit worried you might have tried to leave. Security at the gate would not have been nice to you.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I told you, I know how this place works.”

                The blonde’s eyes widened. “Wait, you said your uncle lives down the street!” she exclaimed realizing what exactly Lexa had said earlier.

                The librarian laughed. “I did, and he does.” She moved and dished the eggs on the plate.

                “What house?” Octavia asked. “Is it the huge one at the end of the street here?”

                Lexa shook her head. “He at one point had a house that big, but after my aunt, he downgraded. So, now, he has only the second biggest house in the community.”

                Everyone laughed. “Ah, how the other half live,” Octavia lamented.

                “Right?” Aden added, causing all the women to look at him. “What?”

                “Right? Really? You are like twelve and your parents both make shit tons of money!” O grouched at him.

                “Hey! I’m sixteen!” Aden defended himself.

                Clarke looked at Lexa and rolled her eyes. “See what I have to put up with?”

                Lexa chuckled. She readied Clarke’s plate and took it to the table as the blonde got herself a drink.

                While eating, Clarke relayed her version of events of the trivia night. Aden’s suggestion of a movie day was happily welcomed by everyone. Lexa enjoyed Clarke’s theater room. The seats were comfortable, oversized leather recliners with plenty of room for two to cuddle. Aden and Octavia made sure to pick on them as often as possible. It ended up being a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably won't see a whole lot of Bellamy anymore.  
> Next chapter will be back on set, so Finn's sore loserness will be at play.  
> And here are ages to clear it up:  
> Lexa 26 (mentioned in first chapter)  
> Clarke 27  
> Octavia 25  
> Bellamy 29  
> Aden 16  
> I know it probably doesn't make a huge difference, but I wanted to be clear for future joking around and such. 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: If you read Useless Lesbian Heda, recently every time I go to write a new chapter, Lexa is more creepy perv than useless lesbian. I'm stressed out with real life things now, which makes writing something that is supposed to be completely humorous that follows a completely angsty show, really hard, so I apologize for the delay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back on set after the fun weekend. The day starts off nice, unfortunately for Lexa it doesn't stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is a panic attack in the makeup trailer.

The next day, Lexa got to the set early, as was her usual. The only difference was today she was in a remarkably good mood. The weekend had been fantastic, minus the Bellamy issue. She had had fun with everyone at trivia night, enjoyed getting to know Aden, and her favorite thing was cuddling with Clarke at night and during the movies they had watched. Clarke had insisted on calling a car for the brunette to get home. When it arrived, Clarke had walked her to the door and asked if she could take her out Wednesday evening if the scenes she was shooting didn’t go long, to which Lexa happily agreed. She kept replaying moments of the weekend as she went through her early morning duties.

                Upon exiting Clarke’s trailer after delivering her a fresh bouquet of flowers, she was startled by the appearance of her cousin.

                “Holy shit, did you get laid this weekend?” Anya asked incredulously.

                Lexa groaned. “Please, say it louder. Want me to get Murphy’s megaphone?” she asked with a roll of her eyes. “And no, I did not.”

                Anya looked at her skeptically. “You sure?”

                Lexa sighed. “I am very sure.”

                The older woman just hummed at her, clearly not believing her. “So, how was your weekend?”

                “I had a lot of fun, actually,” Lexa admitted.

                Anya clutched her chest and gasped dramatically. “And you were with _people_? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?”

                The brunette rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

                “I heard you destroyed at movie trivia. You may be shocked to hear this, but I was not surprised by that at all.”

                Lexa snorted. “It was pretty entertaining. Finn Collins kept trying to recruit me. His team was quite bitter by the end. I think a few of them got pretty drunk, too.”

                Anya nodded. “Yeah, yesterday was not fun. Collins was supposed to shoot a scene in the afternoon. He showed up late and hungover. We couldn’t get anything done.”

                Lexa frowned. “I’m sorry.”

                Anya shook her head. “It isn’t your fault. He has a reputation for doing this, which is one of the reasons I tried to push for someone else to get his part.”

                Lexa looked at her. “Then why were you trying to get Clarke to publicly “date” him?”

                Anya sighed. “Publicity. Had we cast someone else, I would have suggested them. I don’t want to put you in the middle, but do you know why I had so much back and forth with Bellamy Blake yesterday?”

                Lexa nodded. “Uh, yeah. I, uh, had actually spent the night at Clarke’s and he showed up in the morning.”

                Anya raised an eyebrow at her.

                The brunette rolled her eyes. “It was innocent. Anyway, he came to let her know that he had told you she was okay with stepping out with Finn. The thing is, he never mentioned it to her before yesterday. I actually had been the only one to talk to her about it after you talked with Bellamy in her trailer. I’m fairly certain she discussed it with Octavia Blake, who is her manager, but he hadn’t talked to O either. He just made the decision by himself, so I hope it didn’t make you think negatively about Clarke.”

                Anya shook her head. “Our publicist didn’t start any work on it, so it didn’t affect the production, I was just confused.”

                An alarm went off on Lexa’s phone, she pulled from her pocket to check what it was. “I have to go get coffee for Murphy, he’ll be here in half an hour. Do you want anything?”

                “Yes, please, it is always better to start the day with a couple cups of the good stuff,” Anya answered.

                Lexa chuckled. “I’ll text you when I get back.”

                “Try not to pick up any blonde actresses on the way,” Anya sassed.

                Lexa walked away and threw a middle finger up for her cousin over her back.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had woken up before her alarm and for once she wasn’t upset about it. She knows that when Lexa works, the brunette is on set extra early to prepare for the day. The actress hoped that by going early, she might possibly get to spend a little time with the beautiful brunette.

                Arriving at the set, Clarke was surprised by how busy it was. She should have known better since _so_ _much_ goes into making movies, still, there were people everywhere. She saw Harper on her way to the makeup trailer and waved. The bubbly blonde waved back before disappearing into her workspace. She saw Finn discussing something that he did not seem happy about with his manager. The blonde didn’t care what it was they were discussing as long as Finn brought his game for shooting these next few days. She’d be pissed if he did something to extend shooting so that she had to reschedule her first date with Lexa.

                Entering her trailer, her smiled grew wide as she saw a new arrangement of flowers. It was stunning, flowers of all colors and shapes that somehow mixed together beautifully. Lexa really had a great eye for flowers. Remembering that she had put away the book she had bought for the brunette, Clarke went to the back of the trailer. She found it in a bedside drawer and came out of the bedroom area just as Lexa was stepping into her trailer coffees in hand.

                “Clarke! You are here early,” Lexa pointed out with a smile. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. “You _are_ here early, right? I didn’t write things down wrong, did I?”

                Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “You didn’t write anything down wrong. I woke up before my alarm and decided to come in.”

                “Is everything okay?” Lexa asked still frowning.

                The actress chuckled. “Yes. Now, come on, put your coffees down.”

                Lexa’s brow furrowed cutely as she looked at her hands, seeming to just realize she was still carrying the drinks. “Oh. One of these is yours,” she said handing the iced coffee to the blonde.

                Clarke gave her a soft smile. “Thank you.”

                Lexa nodded and her eyes zeroed in on the book in Clarke’s hands.

                “This is yours,” the actress said handing it over.

                Lexa immediately set down the other coffee and took her bag off to stow the book away. “I really appreciate that you got this for me. Being so busy here makes it hard to get to the bookstore.”

                Clarke shrugged. “I wanted to, you sounded so excited about it. Plus, you always bring me coffee and flowers.”

                “Yeah, but the production paid for all of those until today,” Lexa said.

                The blonde smiled brilliantly, “You mean you bought them today?”

                The librarian blushed so hard the tips of her ears turned red and she looked down.

                Clarke put down her coffee and sidled up close to the brunette. “Can I kiss you?”

                Lexa looked up, her eyes wide. “Um, yeah, of course, if you want.”

                Clarke wrapped a hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and rested her other hand on Lexa’s waist, pulling her close and connecting their lips. She loved the thrill of sensations that coursed through her when their lips touched. Lexa’s hands came to rest on her hips adding to the excitement. Not wanting to get too carried away, she pulled back and rested her forehead against the beautiful brunette’s. “Thank you.”

                Lexa looked at her in confusion. “For what?”

                “Everything. Being you. I _really_ like you Lexa Woods,” Clarke confessed.

                The brunette gave her a soft smile. “I _really_ like you, too, Clarke Griffin. I can’t wait until our date.”

                Clarke lit up hearing that. “Me neither.”

                Lexa came close and softly kissed her again. Anything that would have happened after was interrupted by Lexa’s phone. The brunette frowned and pulled it out. “I have to go. I’m sure I’ll see you later,” Lexa said with a smile.

                Clarke pecked her lips one more time and nodded. “I look forward to it.”

                Lexa grabbed the last coffee and left with a wave.

                Clarke grinned and sat spread out on her couch, so utterly falling for that girl.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa’s day since seeing Clarke in the morning had steadily gone downhill. She noticed more and more people looking at her and she feared it was because Nia spilled the beans about her last name. When she was sent to help Raven with something, the brunette had informed her it was a combination of her secret being out and Finn being a dickhead.

                Apparently, the day before he had informed some people that his inability to act was not because he was hungover and a shitty actor but because Lexa had played with his heart and now his muse was gone. She was surprised to hear that several people had defended her, including Echo and Jasper. Echo defended Lexa herself and that she never interacted with Finn if she didn’t have to. Jasper was just telling everyone how wasted he and Finn had gotten together.

                Lexa had contemplated leaving upon hearing that, but Raven pressed that shouldn’t let Finn win. The librarian didn’t know what the actor had done to Raven to make her despise him so much but was surprised to find that she really didn’t want to give up an opportunity to see Raven in her element on set or spend time with Clarke every day.

                She hated that when she walked through the set now, people would talk to her or know her name. People who didn’t care to pay attention to her or were rude to her before were now trying to be her friend.

                Every so often, she would see Anya who would give her looks full of remorse. Lexa couldn’t blame her cousin for this, though. Had it been the other way around, Lexa would have undoubtedly gone off the handle on Nia, too.

                Now, her day was almost over and Lexa’s day was made even worse by the fact that she hadn’t been able to see Clarke at all since the morning except for when she was doing a scene. It was awesome to watch Clarke work, the actress really had an incredible presence, even without the soundtrack behind her, you could feel for her character. Lexa just wished she was able to watch a whole scene, but she was always called away.

                She was on her way to deliver some papers to the makeup trailer when she was stopped by Finn stepping in her path.

                “Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, why is it that you won’t go on a date with me?” the actor asked.

                Lexa frowned at him. “Because I’m not interested and you have never asked?”

                Finn sighed. “You know I could get any girl on this set, right? You are special because I really want to go out with you. Just because _Clarke_ _Griffin_ sees you as her pet doesn’t mean you have to stay one. You know, I dated her. I could give you a lot more respect than she does.” He gave her a smirk. “Just accept that you are going to go out with me at some point, might as well be now.”

                Lexa sighed. “Are you really that bitter about losing on Saturday you have to go from unwanted advances to something akin to a threat?”

                “What does akin mean?” he demanded.

                “Listen, Mr. Collins, I wish you luck with the others on the set, but I am not interested. I’m not now, nor will I ever be.”

                He got close to her. “I _will_ have you on my team and in my bed at some point. I can give you a leg up in this business, trust me. All you have to do is go out with me, I know you want to.”

                Lexa burst out laughing, causing him to look absolutely confused. She debated on what to say and decided to go for broke. “Finn that will never happen. I get that you are used to having your way with girls and the fact that you most likely have used that line before makes you a disgusting pig. Therefore, here is something you need to know: If you don’t work hard and do your best on this movie for these last few weeks, it will be one of the last things you ever do. You may be only an okay actor, but Clarke is phenomenal and deserves the spotlight this movie will shine on her.” He started to speak but she held her hand up to stop him. “Another thing is my name is Lexa. Lexa _Woods_. As in Anya and Gustus _Woods_. So, tell me Finn, do you think I really need to let a piece of trash like yourself in my life if I wanted to make it big in Hollywood?” She didn’t even wait for an answer, she just walked around him and went on her way.

                Entering the makeup trailer, she found Harper organizing a few things. The blonde woman turned and smiled at her. “Hey Lexa, how are you?” Her smile turned into a concerned frown. “What’s wrong, why are you shaking?”

                Lexa hadn’t even realized she was shaking. “I, uh, well,” she cleared her throat, “just had bit of a run in with Finn.”

                Harpers eyes went wide, and she came close to Lexa. “What did he do? Do I need to call security? Who can I call?”

                Lexa shook her head. She wasn’t sure. She shouldn’t have done that. She slumped down into one of the chairs close to her and Harper scrambled to get her a bottle of water. The brunette went to take it but found the papers still in her hand.

                “Hey, I can take those,” Harper said gently, taking the papers and giving Lexa the water bottle.

                Lexa nodded and took a sip.

                After unknown amount of time with Harper speaking soft, encouraging words to her the door to the makeup trailer burst open and Raven came flying in. “Dude! What the hell happened?”

                Lexa looked at her wide-eyed.

                “Raven! Chill out!” Harper chastised.

                The mechanic looked back and forth between the two women. For the first time, she seemed to realize Lexa was pale and trembling. “Dude… I just heard Finn talking shit that is definitely going to bite him in the ass.”

                “What?” Lexa asked confused.

                “He said you asked him out and when he denied you, you started spouting out shit about being related to Gustus and Anya Woods and other nonsense. Which I doubt anyone will listen to him with what he was saying earlier contradicting that,” Raven informed her.

                Lexa burst out in hysterical giggles. “He said what?!” Her phone started buzzing and Lexa pulled it out but was unable to read anything at the moment. Was she crying? She might be crying.

                Raven took the phone from her hand and walked away to answer.

                Harper started rubbing Lexa’s shoulder.

                The librarian just tried to drink her water and breathe, she felt like she was having a panic attack, everything was getting muddled and her vision was tunneling and breathing was getting hard.

                “Lexa, hey, hey, breathe, Lexa. Come on, now,” Harper requested gently.

                Lexa couldn’t and just shook her head.

                “Oh, thank god.”

                “Lexa, hey, Lex, look at me, please?”

                Lexa tried to focus on her favorite blonde kneeling in front of her.

                “Can I touch you?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded.

                The actress took one of Lexa’s hands and placed it on her chest and put one of her own on Lexa’s chest. “Okay, follow my breaths for me, please? You can do it. In,” she breathed in and Lexa tried to follow. “Out.” She continued her instructions until Lexa’s breathing calmed down. Harper handed Clarke some tissues and the actress started wiping Lexa’s face.

                Lexa finally saw Clarke clearly, she was still in the makeup and clothes from her scenes today.

“There she is,” Clarke said with a soft smile, her hand caressing the brunette’s cheek lovingly.

                “I’m sorry,” Lexa said feeling guilty for her breakdown.

                Clarke shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Can I hug you?”

                Lexa nodded and she was instantly enveloped in the blonde’s warmth. She clung onto Clarke, the blonde keeping her grounded.

                The door to the makeup trailer opened and Lexa stiffened, not wanting anyone else to see her like this.

                “It’s okay, it’s Anya,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

                Lexa heard the sounds of a quiet conversation, she assumed between Anya, Raven, and Harper.

                All too soon Clarke pulled away and Anya was in front of her. “Hey, Lexa, are you okay?” her cousin asked carefully.

                Lexa just shrugged.

                Anya nodded and kneeled in front of her to be somewhat eye to eye and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. “Can you tell me what happened?”

                Lexa wasn’t sure she could, exhaustion was starting to take over. “It has been a rough day,” she admitted wryly with a half-smile.

                Anya and the others chuckled. Clarke put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

                Feeling the support of everyone, especially Anya and Clarke she told them what happened throughout the day and then about the conversation with Finn.

                The door to the makeup trailer opened just after Lexa had finished, causing her to cringe.

                Raven stood right at the entrance and told whoever it was to back the fuck off for a minute, before coming back in.

                Anya sighed and Lexa could see the war in her eyes. “Like I told him, it is just a few weeks left so he better do his best. If what he is saying now means he didn’t believe me, then…” she shrugged.

                “I don’t want to work with him at all, now,” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa looked up at her. “Clarke, it is only a few weeks. This movie will be huge for you, Monty, and Indra. Don’t throw that away. He’ll learn his lesson.”

                “He is done in this town no matter what. His behavior is inexcusable. If he doesn’t want to believe you, I will make sure he knows the truth if I have to kill him,” Anya said through gritted teeth.

                Lexa patted the hand of her cousin that was resting on her knee. “Don’t kill him. He isn’t worth it.”

                Anya harrumphed.

                “I can build bombs, you know,” Raven added to the conversation.

                “I’ll say I saw you guys elsewhere,” Harper promised.

                “I’ll throw a party with some awesome entertainment so you can sneak out,” Clarke offered.

                Lexa had to smile and felt absolutely loved.

                Anya patted the librarian’s knee. “You should go home. I can’t take you, but I’ll call a car.”

                “I’ll take her,” Clarke jumped to offer.

                Lexa looked up at the blonde who gave her a soft smile.

                “Ugh, gross, hearteyes,” Anya lamented.

                “For real,” Raven said with added faux disgust.

                Lexa rolled her eyes while Clarke grinned at her.

                “For real though. Go home, rest, relax. I am forming a plan and will need you to come to work tomorrow to make it work,” Anya said giving Lexa a stern stare. “I’ll let you know what is going to happen.”

                Lexa nodded. “Okay.”

                Anya smiled at her, causing everyone but Lexa to gasp in surprise.

                “I didn’t know she could do that,” Harper whispered into Clarke’s ear, which from the small space, all of them could hear.

                The producer rolled her eyes and stood up, beckoning Lexa to stand as well. Once the brunette complied, she pulled her into a hug.

                Lexa appreciated the familiar warmth. “I love you, Ahn.”

                “I love you, too. I’ll call you later, okay?” Anya replied

                Lexa nodded.

                “I’ll get her home safe,” Clarke promised.

                Once Lexa was let go from the hug from Anya, Raven immediately replaced her. “Text me, let me know how you are and what is going on,” Raven requested.

                “I will,” Lexa promised.

                Raven let go and left the trailer.

                Harper smiled and gave her a short hug. “Take care of yourself tonight.”

                Lexa smiled at her. “I will.”

                Harper then turned to Clarke. “How about we get you out of that makeup?”

                Clarke looked surprised and let out a laugh. “Right, I was just shooting.” She turned to Lexa, “Are you okay with waiting?” When Lexa nodded the blonde sat in the chair next to the one Lexa had been occupying pre-hugs.

                Harper grinned at Lexa. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep your girl long.”

                Lexa blushed and sat back in her chair.

                Anya looked at her cousin and rolled her eyes. “I am having some security escort you to the car. It may be overkill, but it will make me feel better.”

                Lexa frowned.

                “Please,” Anya pleaded quietly.

                The brunette nodded.

                “Thank you.”

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke fortunately had changes of clothes in her trailer as she had no desire to leave Lexa’s side. She really would love to go and throttle Finn Collins but knew being there for Lexa was what really mattered. Lexa claimed that she had food at her apartment, but Clarke insisted to stop at a grocery store. She bought all the ingredients to make her dad’s famous macaroni. It was something that always comforted her, and she hoped it was something that Lexa would find comforting as well.

                Once they made it to the brunette’s apartment, Clarke insisted Lexa sit and relax.

                “Clarke, I could help you with dinner, you’ve worked hard all day,” Lexa said.

                The blonde smiled. “No, no, no, I am making you dinner and you can’t stop me.”

                Lexa looked at Clarke with a grin. “What if we call _this_ our first date?”

                Clarke chuckled. “Well, if we are going to do that, this might as well be our… third date?”

                Lexa grinned. “I’m not opposed to that.”

                “I’m not either,” Clarke admitted with a matching grin. “Now let me make you dinner. What do you drink to relax?”

                “Tea.”

                Clarke chuckled. “Of course, you do. Well, I’ll heat some water for tea as I work on dinner. You need to sit and relax. Maybe read your book? Watch one of your favorite movies?”

                “What if I watch you cook in between reading my book, since you make me feel safe and calm?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke couldn’t help how much that made her heart flutter and kissed the brunette. Lexa wrapped her hand around the back of Clarke’s neck, the other around her back, bringing her even closer. A moan was heard and it brought their kiss to an abrupt halt. Clarke smiled at her. “I am supposed to make dinner for you.”

                “I was rather enjoying the predinner show,” Lexa insisted with a pout.

                Clarke laughed. “This may be our third date, but our fourth, the one outside of walls…” Clarke looked the brunette up and down and bit her lip. “Be sure you are ready for it.”

                Lexa whimpered, and then her eyelids open and closed for a minute.

                Clarke pecked her lips again. “Until then, let me make you some food and then get you to bed.”

                Lexa smirked.

                The blonde held her hand up. “Not that way…. Yet.”

                Lexa didn’t lose her smirk.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was roused by a knock on Lexa’s door. She had been cuddling into the brunette as the big spoon and even though it had been early, Clarke found it was easy to fall asleep with Lexa in her arms. So, she slowly extricated herself and went to the front door. Opening it she found herself confronted with a huge man. After her double take, she was even more wary. “Uh, hello, Mr. Woods.”

                The big man looked at her sternly before his face broke out in a smile. “Hello, Ms. Griffin. How are you?”

                “Uh, fine,” Clarke answered, in awe of the man in front of her.

                “May I come in?”

                Now her hackles raised a little. “Lexa is sleeping. She’s had a rough day, I don’t really want to disturb her.”

                “Clarke? Where’d you go?” Lexa asked walking out of the bedroom. After rubbing her eyes, she realized what was going on. “Uncle Gus!” Lexa ran and hugged the huge man. “What are you doing here?”

                “I’m here to check on you. Anya called to let me know what happened today,” Gustus told her as Lexa led him inside.

                Clarke closed the door behind them and followed, unsure of where she stood.

                Lexa saw her hesitation and reached for her hand, bringing the actress along. The two sat on the couch as her uncle sat in the recliner.

                “Little Lexi, you should have come to me when Finn Collins started bothering you,” Gustus told her.

                Lexa scoffed. “He was acting the same way to any other female P.A. and you know I didn’t want the spotlight. He wasn’t bad, in fact the first time he started getting more forward was before the movie trivia night that a lot of the production was going to. Our team won,” Lexa gloated smiling at Clarke who just blushed.

                Gustus laughed. “I can’t say I am surprised.”

                Lexa frowned. “Today was just the worst, though. From what he said, he lured girls in with “having power to make them big in Hollywood.””

                Gustus frowned and nodded.

                “Now he is making up lies about how our conversation went,” Lexa said sadly.

                “He’s an asshole. His ego was wounded, and he can’t handle it. I’d prefer to kick his ass myself,” Clarke growled out.

                Gustus Woods grinned at Clarke before turning his attention back to his niece. “You should keep her around.”

                Lexa matched his grin and looked affectionately at Clarke. “I hope to.”

                Clarke gave her a sincere smile in return and squeezed her hand.

                “Well, rest assure that I will make it so that Finn Collins can never harass or taken advantage of anyone else in our business again,” Gustus promised them. “I’m sure Anya will inform you, but until she does, I am going to be on set tomorrow. She wants to put the fear of god in him. Or at least the fear of Hollywood. I expect a big hug when I get there,” Gustus teased with a wink. “And Clarke, I would love getting a chance to know you. As I understand it, you are my neighbor. We should have dinner, soon. And by should,” he looked at Lexa, “I mean shall.”

                The brunette rolled her eyes and then yawned.

                The big man stood up. “I’ll let you get back to resting.”

                The two women stood, and both were given hugs by the big man. Clarke was surprised at how fatherly this man who was a god-like figure in her industry was. They both escorted him to the door and he reminded Lexa he wanted a big hug the next day before leaving.

                “See,” Lexa said bumping hips with the blonde. “Uncle Gus isn’t so scary.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

                Lexa laughed and kissed her cheek, before yawning again.

                The actress put her arm around the brunette. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

                “If you insist,” Lexa said wiggling her eyebrows. And then yawning again.

                Clarke chuckled and led Lexa back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's panic attack is similar to ones I have had. Not everyone's panic attacks are the same. Next chapter will be the following day and then the date!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff and Gustus Woods comes to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos. I love and appreciate every one.

When Lexa woke up, she was thrilled to find herself in the arms of Clarke. She gently shifted to face the blonde. Clarke was amazing and Lexa was so happy that she was put in the position to meet her, not that she would ever admit that to Anya. Lexa wasn’t sure how Clarke plowed down her walls so easily, but the actress had quickly become one of the most important people in her life. She was a beautiful soul and Lexa appreciated getting to know her. She gently caressed Clarke’s cheek and the blonde unconsciously leaned into the warmth making Lexa smile. It wasn’t long before Clarke started fidgeting, letting Lexa know she was waking up. When bleary blue eyes met sparkling green, Lexa smiled softly at her.

                “Mm, good morning,” Clarke said, her voice much raspier than normal.

                Lexa grinned. “Good morning.”

                Clarke’s lazy blue eyes focused on the brunette. “You are beautiful.”

                Lexa could feel the heat of a blush rising to her ears. “I’m nothing compared to you.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes before rolling her body on top of Lexa’s. Clarke grinned. “Hi. Is this okay?”

                The brunette chuckled ran her hands up and down the beautiful blonde’s back, “More than, and hi back.”

                “Can I kiss you?” Clarke asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

                Lexa nodded and their lips were connected, sending a thrill throughout Lexa’s body. When they pulled back, all Lexa could think was, “Wow.”

                “Mm, Agreed,” Clarke purred out. She opened her eyes and looked at Lexa with concern. “How are you, baby?”

                Hearing Clarke call her “baby,” did incredible things to her. “I’m… well, right now, I’m golden,” Lexa said with a smile.

                Clarke chuckled. “I feel the same way.”

                Lexa burrowed further into the blonde, making sure that they touched in every way they can.

                “Can I be honest about something?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa stilled, fearing the worst.

                “Hey, look at me, please?” Clarke asked gently.

                Lexa fearfully looked into bright blue eyes.

                Clarke smiled softly. ”I don’t know what it is about you, but you make me feel whole. You are like the starshine in the night’s sky for me. Yes, your family intimidates the hell out of me, but you… God, Lex, you… you are so amazing. I have no doubt that today will be difficult for you, just know that I will be there for you in any way you want me. If it gets too much and you decide you don’t want to work on the set anymore, it won’t stop us from moving forward in our relationship. It may suck not getting to see you every day, but I would rather you be happy and at ease than to force yourself to do a job you can’t stand because people suck.”

                Lexa felt tears pool in her eyes at the sincerity in Clarke’s voice. She leaned up and connected their lips in a passionate kiss that she hoped conveyed all the things she didn’t feel ready to say out loud yet. Pulling back, she gave Clarke a soft smile. “It is only a few weeks more, I’m sure I can handle it. Plus, I don’t look forward to not getting to see you every day either.”

                Clarke grinned at her and then kissed her again. “Okay, what time is it?”

                Lexa reached for her phone and frowned. “I have to get going soon.”

                Clarke nodded. “Well, get up and let’s get showered and ready to go.”

                Lexa quirked and eyebrow at her and smirked. “Together?”

                Clarke groaned and dropped her head to Lexa’s chest. “You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

                Lexa chuckled and brought a hand up to scratch the back of Clarke’s head. “What can I say, I’m excited to be with you.”

                The blonde looked up and smiled softly at her. “I’m looking forward to that, too. Way more than you know. I just want to do it right the first time, not a quickie in the shower.” She smirked.” We can do that for the second time.”

                The librarian burst out laughing. “Noted,” she responded once she got herself under control. Her heart was warmed by Clarke’s words and it really brought home that Clarke was the one for her.

                Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips and rolled off. “Now go, I need a shower, too.”

                “Okay,” Lexa acknowledged before unnecessarily climbing over Clarke and giving her another kiss before slipping out of the bed, making the blonde laugh.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had loved the morning she had had with Lexa. She loved how bright and confident the brunette was behind closed doors. When they got to the set they had a mini-make out session in her car before an alarm beeped on Lexa’s phone, letting her know that she needed to be somewhere. It all helped Clarke start her day with a smile. When Clarke entered her trailer, she was surprised to find Octavia sitting on the couch, feet up and head back with her eyes closed. When Clarke closed the trailer door, O jumped up, clearly startled.

                “Dude! Where the fuck have you been? I called and texted you and you didn’t answer,” Octavia complained.

                Clarke frowned and looked at her phone, finding it dead. “Sorry, O, was it something important?”

                “Yes, I was bored,” the brunette stated, completely serious.

                Clarke just shook her head and laughed. She moved to the back of the trailer where she had stored an extra charger. Coming back to the main room, the blonde moved to plug everything in while Octavia continued talking.

                “So, really, where were you?” the manager asked.

                “At Lexa’s,” Clarke answered.

                “Oh, really?” O said with a smirk.

                Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. “Not like that. She… yesterday was a really bad day for her.”

                The brunette immediately became concerned. “What happened?”

                Clarke sat on the couch next to her friend and relayed the events of the evening.

                Octavia stood up with her fists clenched.

                “What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

                “I’m going to go kill him. That fucker deserves a slow and painful death,” Octavia told her.

                Clarke reached up and pulled the spitfire brunette back to the couch and forced her to sit down. “I wholeheartedly agree, just let me tell you what else happened and you will be looking forward to today.”

                Octavia’s eyebrows rose, interest obviously piqued.

                “So, after we went to bed, I heard a knock on the door. Lexa was already asleep, so I decided to answer it,” Clarke shook her head at the memory. “I almost shit myself opening the door, because none other than Gustus Woods was the one standing there.”

                O’s eyes widened in shock. “No way, isn’t he, like, huge?”

                Clarke nodded. “Very. So, not only him being who he is is intimidating, he is physically intimidating as well. But, man, you should have seen Lexa when she saw him,” the actress chuckled. “He is definitely a teddy bear for her.”

                “Wow,” was all O could say.

                “Yeah,” Clarke agreed. She then proceeded to inform her friend of the rest of the discussion.

                Octavia started rubbing her hands together and smiling evilly. “This is going to be good.”

                Clarke nodded. “I’m not sure what all he has planned, but Lexa is definitely going to be vindicated from all of Finn’s lies.”

                The brunette nodded. “Looks like I’ll be working from your trailer today.”

                Clarke chuckled.

                The door to the trailer opened and the first thing they saw was flowers. Then flowers and long legs. The flowers were placed on a table, the arrangement too large to sit on a shelf. Lexa huffed and wiggled her arms.

                “Wow, nerd, did you buy out the flower shop?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke whacked her friend’s shoulder and stood up. “Those look amazing. You know you didn’t have to get them for me,” she said taking Lexa’s hands in her own and bringing them up to give them a kiss each.

                Lexa grinned. “To be fair, they were having sale. Apparently, they have a new employee that decided to place their delivery themselves without asking anyone about what to do, so the shop is overflowing. Plus, at this rate, I’ve become their best customer, so they give me a good price,” Lexa said with a shrug.

                Clarke laughed and brought her in for a hug. “Well, I appreciate them.”

                Lexa hugged her back and rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

                “Day still going okay?” Clarke asked quietly.

                “Yeah, I basically only have had a couple of things to do so far. I’ve noticed a lot more people looking at me on set, but no one has said anything,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke rubbed the brunette’s back. “Just let me know if anyone bothers you.”

                Lexa pulled back and smiled at her. “It will be… okay? I don’t think that is the right word, but it will be something.”

                The blonde reached up and caressed her cheek, before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

                Octavia started fake gagging.

                Clarke gave her friend the finger.

                Lexa laughed at them. “I should get going. I assume you want your coffee as usual?”

                Clarke grinned. “Please.”

                The librarian looked over to Octavia. “Would you like something?”

                “Oohh, I’ll take a black coffee, the darker the better,” the shorter brunette answered.

                Lexa and Clarke both grimaced in disgust.

                “Hey! I asked for coffee, not an opinion!” Octavia chastised.

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                “Okay, I have a few things to do still on set and will be going on the coffee run in about half an hour,” Lexa informed them.

                “Have fun,” Clarke said with a grin.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned forward for a quick kiss, then waved at Octavia before exiting the trailer.

                “Damn, dude, you are so fucking smitten. I’m happy for you,” Octavia told her sincerely.

                Clarke smiled at her best friend. “She’s amazing.”

                O nodded. “She’s still a nerd, though.”

                The blonde laughed. “You’re not wrong, but she is an adorable nerd. Now help me with my lines.”

                Octavia looked at her in confusion. “Why?”

                “Because Gustus Woods is going to be here and I’m freaking the fuck out,” Clarke answered.

                The manager nodded. “Fair enough.”

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was shaking with nerves. Her ability to work was becoming more and more difficult. It seemed like the eyes of the entire cast and crew were on her. She noticed more than once when she was walking through the set some people would look at her and started whispering amongst themselves. She had hidden multiple times in Clarke’s trailer to get her bearings. Octavia had been there most times and offered her a drink from Clarke’s not-so-secret stash of alcohol. Lexa had actually considered it, but knew it probably wasn’t a good idea. One of the times, Clarke was there and Lexa enjoyed that the most. The actress had talked her into laying down and cuddling for a few minutes. It had helped immensely.

                She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing. Taking it out, she saw a couple texts. One from her uncle and one from Anya both letting her know that Uncle Gus was about to be on set. Lexa took a deep breath to try and calm her pounding heart. She removed her bag and took out the water bottle she had. She took a long drink and started hearing murmurs rise and flow through the set like an ocean wave. Lexa took another deep breath and started walking towards the area that she knew her uncle would be in. She came upon a crowd of people, it was very entertaining to her that she could see her uncle over the group of people. She started pushing her way through the throng of people and everyone that she passed looked at her with surprise.

                “Mr. Woods, it is such a pleasure to meet you! I’m Finn Collins a star of this movie,” Finn was saying to the big man.

                Gustus looked at him, extremely unimpressed. “I’m quite certain Clarke Griffin is the star of this movie.”

                Finn looked taken aback by the brush off from the important man.

                Lexa decided she might as well show herself now and pushed through the last line of people. She decided to immediately go up to her uncle and give him a hug.

                “Lexa! How is my favorite niece?” the big man asked.

                The brunette took a moment to enjoy the warmth she felt from the familiarity with the man that helped raise her. “I’m okay. Were you bored at the office?”

                Gustus chuckled. “I do like to see what is going on in the studio from time to time.”

                Lexa grinned at him, doing her best to ignore the crowd around them. Once they released from their hug, Lexa stayed by his side and the big man put an arm around her.

                “Excuse me, get out of my way.”

                Lexa looked towards the voice, glancing at Finn who was pale and looked utterly shocked.

                Murphy burst through the crowd pulling Clarke behind him, and came up to shake Gustus’s hand. “Hello, Mr. Woods, welcome to our set. It is an honor to have you.”

                “Of course, I’ve heard many good things about what you are doing here,” the executive informed the director.

                Murphy didn’t smile, but his face still beamed. “Let me introduce you to Clarke Griffin, she is the lead actress,” he said pulling Clarke forward.

                Lexa smiled softly at the actress, who gave her a wink.

                “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Woods,” Clarke said shaking his hand.

                “Oh, please, call me Gustus,” the big man requested.

                The murmurs of the crowd rose as people were surprised by the head of the studio’s dismissal of Finn and welcoming of Clarke.

                The blonde grin at him. “Please call me Clarke.”

                Gustus nodded and smiled at her. “I have heard many great things about you, Clarke. Which is saying a lot, as I’m sure you know who my daughter is.”

                Clarke blushed. “That _is_ quite the compliment.”

                Lexa agreed and hoped it was actually true. She felt Clarke was doing a phenomenal job. She had an inkling that Anya felt the same but didn’t know for sure.

                Gustus suddenly snapped his fingers and turned back to Finn. “Finn Collins, _now_ I remember where I have heard your name.”

                The floppy-haired actor perked up.

                “You are one of those, “If you sleep with me, I can make you a star” assholes,” Gustus accused.

                Finn paled and looked slightly green.

                Gustus shook his head. “I hate hearing those stories, truly. I mean, you are a somewhat good looking young man, why resort to such terrible tactics and lies?”

                Finn’s mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out.

                “Oh, I could tell you a few things,” Raven said, somehow appearing within the group. “Mr. Woods, can I call you Gus? I’m going to call you Gus. I know I discussed talking with you about this with Lexa over there, but since you are here, what is your limits on live explosions?”

                Gustus looked at mechanic and chuckled. “You must be Raven Reyes. And yes, Lexa has warned me about you.”

                Lexa grinned at her friend, who just rolled her eyes at her.

                “See what I get for trying to help a friend impress a lady?” Raven said shaking her head.

                Gustus belly laughed this time. “I think we could discuss this another time. I mean, I am very curious as to how you think romcoms can use explosions. Talk to Lexa and we will have dinner sometime.”

                Raven grinned and held her hand up for a high-five, of which was not so high for the big man, but he still participated. “Awesome! Will do.” And then she vanished into the crowd, leaving everyone shocked and amazed.

                “She really is something else,” Gustus said looking at Lexa.

                The brunette just nodded her head.

                He looked at Murphy. “Why don’t we go somewhere to talk privately?”

                “We can go to my trailer,” Clarke suggested.

                Everyone agreed and Lexa just went along with the group as her uncle still had her tucked into his side. She appreciated it as she was beyond nervous by all the attention. Anya and some of the other producers also joined them as they walked towards the trailer. Finn looked like he was trying to join them, but he was waved off by Murphy.

                Clarke came close to Lexa. “Are you okay?”

                Lexa just shook her head, causing Clarke to have a concerned frown. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling completely on edge.

                “When this is over, just stay in the trailer, okay?” Clarke requested.

                Lexa nodded at her.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was concerned and amazed by Lexa. The woman sat stoically next to her uncle as he worked the room. She knew she should be paying attention but her every thought was about making Lexa happy and relaxed.

                “Now let’s talk about Finn Collins,” Gustus said, finally breaking Clarke’s focus from Lexa.

                “What do you mean, sir?” Murphy asked.

                “I don’t like him, to put it bluntly,” he looked around to all of the producers. “I find him to be a mediocre actor and a liability. He has taken advantage of his status and by doing so, he may bring lawsuits against us. Not only that, but I think anyone using their status to bed someone makes them trash. He has continually tried to take advantage of my own niece, to the point where he even tried to degrade her and tell her that the only way to make it in Hollywood was by sleeping with him,” he stated with disgust. “Now, I realize for this film you still need him and that is fine. I don’t want to ruin your movie by forcing you to recast a main character when you are almost done. But know now, beyond this project, he is not welcome in my studio. I don’t need or want to have people like him working for me. Do you understand?”

                The producers, including Nia, all nodded their heads in agreement.

                He then proceeded to dismiss them, he talked to several of them individually and then the only ones left were Lexa, Clarke, Gustus, Anya, and Octavia.

                When the last producer left, Clarke was immediately at Lexa’s side, wrapping her arms around the brunette. “Are you okay? Be truthful, please.”

                Lexa just did her best to melt into Clarke. “I’m a bit overwhelmed,” she answered truthfully.

                “Do you need space?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa shook her head and then buried it into the blonde’s neck. Someone sat behind the brunette and Lexa didn’t know who it was until an oversized hand caressed her back.

                “I apologize, Little Lexa, I know you don’t enjoy the attention,” Gustus said softly. “What do you need?”

                Lexa started calculating in her mind. She knew Clarke was supposed to shoot a scene still, she hoped all of this didn’t interrupt that. She was just so tired. “I think, I just want to stay here, in the trailer.”

                “Do you need medication?” Gustus asked softly.

                Lexa shook her head looking at her uncle. She hadn’t used anything in a while and she didn’t feel like she was going to have a panic attack. “I don’t need that.”

                Gustus nodded. “Anything you need, you tell me, okay, Little Lexa?”

                Lexa nodded and gave her uncle a small smile. She felt too weak to stand so she begrudgingly left Clarke’s warm embrace to lean toward her uncle and hug him.

                “Be sure to bring Clarke by soon. I really want to get to know the woman that has captured your heart,” Gustus whispered into Lexa’s ear.

                The brunette turned red. “Uncle Gus!”

                The big man laughed. “Let me know how you are doing later, please.”

                Anya stood up and ruffled her hair. “Let me know, too.”

                Lexa smiled at her cousin and nodded.

                “Oh!” Anya turned to her. “I’m giving you the day off, officially now.”

                “Dude, there is literally like, an hour left in the normal workday right now,” Octavia sassed.

                Anya turned and glared at the manager, who wilted under her gaze.

                Lexa laughed. “I appreciate that and will take you up on it.”

                Anya nodded and then left the trailer.

                Clarke put her arm around the brunette and pulled her close again. “What can I do?”

                Lexa just shook her head. “I’m just overwhelmed. I’m beyond nervous to go outside. I just… I don’t know. Can you teach me to be forward? Let me know how I can tell assholes to fuck off?”

                Clarke smiled and looked at O. “Hey, want to be Lexa’s voice for the next few days? I’ll double your pay.”

                Octavia’s eyes widened. “Fuck yeah. Just don’t be mad if we talk to Lincoln a lot. Other than that, I’ll fuck up anyone that tries to mess with you.”

                Lexa laughed and shook her head. “I’ll be okay, possibly.” She turned to look at the actress. “When do you have to shoot now?”

                Clarke looked at her phone which had just chimed. “I have about 45 minutes. Want to cuddle?”

                Lexa nodded eagerly.

                “You two are such fucking saps! I’d be disgusted if I wasn’t so fucking jealous,” Octavia lamented while getting up from her seat. “I’m going to find and distract Lincoln. You two have fun.” She waved at them and left the trailer.

                Clarke’s blue eyes bore into green. “Why don’t we go to the bed. I know it isn’t the most comfortable, but this is a trailer and it is all I have here.”

                Lexa smiled at her. “Any place I get to cuddle with you is awesome in my book.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Always trying to be a charmer.” She got up and helped Lexa to her feet, before leading them back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the date!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, you can hit me up on tumbler @superwayhaught100 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

The next day, Lexa was fretting. Clarke had told her to dress casual for their date, but she wasn’t sure what that meant. Well, she knew what it meant, but… She decided to call Raven.

                “Dude, when are we lunching or dinnering with your uncle?” the crazy mechanic asked as soon as she entered the apartment.

                “Um, well, anytime? I guess? Do you just want me to ask Uncle Gus when he is open and then just tell you?”

                “Fuck yeah. I will definitely make myself free for that man,” Raven answered with a grin.

                Lexa frowned at her friend, deciding internally that she should have called Harper for help instead.

                “Okay, let’s get you sexy casual!” Raven said clapping her hands together.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was somewhat relieved when Raven let her wear something she was actually comfortable in. Raven had made her change into multiple combinations of clothes, to the point that Lexa was very close to just saying screw it and wear a trash bag and murder the mechanic. Raven seemed to realize that Lexa had reached her limit and quickly chose jeans that she claimed made her ass look “scrumptious,” and a sleeveless, flowy black top that was “cute, somewhat sexy, yet still comfy.”

                Raven had left a half an hour before Clarke was to arrive. Being alone made Lexa’s mind start to run wild with nerves. She knew it was ridiculous, she and Clarke had shared a bed multiple times, they have had “home dates,” they’ve share multiple amazing kisses. Still, she was stuck between worrying about Clarke deciding that Lexa wasn’t enough for her and just wouldn’t show up and that Clarke _would_ come, and it was to use Lexa’s family connection. She kicked herself every time the second thought came up, she logically knew that was something Clarke would never do. Still, her mind wasn’t always logical.

                Luckily, she was brought out of her downward spiral by a knock on her door. Lexa took a nervous deep breath in and walked to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a large bouquet of several different kinds of flowers of all different colors. Lexa’s mouth fell open, in surprise.

                “Not to be pushy, but this is heavy,” Lexa heard Clarke’s voice say through the beautiful flowers.

                The brunette immediately reached forward to grab onto the bouquet. “Sorry, I was just surprised. Please, come in.” Lexa turned, holding onto the flowers, and moved to set them on her coffee table with a grin. Turning she jumped in surprise.

                Clarke laughed. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” The blonde was currently sporting brown hair. “Since we are going out amongst the public, I felt it would be easier to hide my identity if I fixed my hair color. Harper helped me.”

                Lexa frowned, not sure how to feel about this.

                “Don’t worry, it’s a wig,” Clarke assured her. “Oh, and I got you this!” the former blonde said with a grin, pushing a large candle into Lexa’s arms.

                Lexa matched her grin as she accepted the candle Clarke presented to her. “Thank you so much. For all of this. You really didn’t have to bring me anything.”

                Clarke shrugged and her cheeks tinged pink. “I wanted to. I know these are things you enjoy.”

                Lexa smiled before walking up and kissing Clarke. “I enjoy you, too.”

                Clarke started smirking.

                Lexa’s eyes went wide realizing what she said. “I mean, well, you see, I mean… uh…”

                Clarke laughed. “Oh, Lex, please stop,” the actress said, putting her hands on the librarian’s hips and pulling her close. Azure eyes looked deeply into green. “I’m pretty sure I know what you meant. You look beautiful, by the way.”

                Lexa knew her face was red. She looked Clarke up and down, as much as she could with their bodies so close together. The actress was wearing jeans, as well, and had a red v-neck tshirt on that looked amazing on her. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

                Clarke grinned and kissed the brunette’s lips. “Such a charmer.”

                Lexa gave her a shy grin.

                “Are you ready to go?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded. “What are we doing?”

                Clarke shook her head. “Well, why don’t we get out of here and I can show you.”

                Lexa laughed and was dragged to the door by the former blonde.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was highly amused when they pulled up to a miniature golf place. It was “Jurassic” themed and there were different dinosaur animatronics out front. Lexa could only imagine what was inside. When she looked over to Clarke, she found the actress sporting a sheepish smile.

                “You said one of your favorite movie franchises is Jurassic Park, so I thought this would be perfect for some fun,” Clarke said looking hopeful.

                Lexa grinned widely at her. “This is awesome! I’ve never been here.”

                Clarke returned her grin. “Excellent. Come on.”

                Lexa immediately got out of the car and once she was near Clarke, the actress reached out to intertwine their fingers together.

                They went to the entrance and Clarke insisted that she pay, even though Lexa tried. They got their putters and their golf balls (blue for Lexa, green for Clarke) and they traveled to the first hole. It was very simple, as per normal with mini golf place first holes.

                “So, what if we make this interesting?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa tilted her head and looked at her with confusion.

                Clarke smiled and shook her head. “You are too adorable, I hope you know that.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes.

                “Anyway, what about when whoever makes the first hole each time, gets to ask a question?” Clarke suggests.

                Lexa nodded. “That sounds good. I’m feeling I will learn a lot about you,” she teased.

                Clarke gaped at her. “That sounds like a challenge, Woods.”

                Lexa smirked at her. “I guess we’ll see.”

                At the first putt, Clarke _just_ missed the hole. Lexa was much more successful and securing a hole in one. The brunette grinned at the actress, who just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

                “So, what is your current favorite color?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke laughed. “Well that is a lovely softball question, forest green.”

                Lexa nodded and grinned. “It is just the beginning.”

                Clarke scoffed, before leading the way to the next hole.

                This one had a curve and there was a stegosaurus whose head was over the green to provide distraction.

They continued through the holes learning random things about each other. The last hole was making the ball hit at the direct time that a T-rex’s mouth was open as the mouth opened and closed.

Lexa tried, but still hit the lower lip of the dinosaur. “Damn.”

Clarke grinned. “Seems like you might have a question to answer.”

Lexa smirked. “I think you are speaking too soon there, Clarke.”

The actress narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “We’ll see.”

Lexa laughed and then started frowning as Clarke’s ball made it into the T-rex’s mouth.

Clarke jumped up and cheered for herself.

Lexa smiled and shook her head before wrapping her arms around the excited blonde while congratulating her. She didn’t feel the need to mention that even with this one hole in one, she still won the overall game. Seeing Clarke grin so brightly was enough of a reward. She quickly finished off her own putt and turned to the beaming not-blonde asking, “So, what is your question?”

Clarke calmed down enough to stare adoringly into Lexa’s green eyes. The actress reached up and caressed Lexa’s cheek softly. “Will you go on another date with me?”

Lexa frowned, thinking that that meant the evening was over.

“I mean, I suppose I should wait to ask when this one is over, which it isn’t,” Clarke clarified, seeming to read Lexa’s thoughts.

The brunette sighed in relief before smirking. “I think I should wait to see how this one goes before I answer you, then.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let’s turn this stuff back in.”

Lexa smiled happily as Clarke grabbed onto her hand to hold again.

Once they got back to the car, Clarke escorted the brunette to her door. “Can I kiss you?”

Lexa tapped her chin pretending to think about it. “I’m pretty sure you already used your question,” the librarian answered causing the blonde to pout. Unable to help herself, Lexa reached up to cup Clarke’s face and leaned forward connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Clarke’s hands found purchase on Lexa’s hips, pulling the brunette’s body flush against her own. They only pulled apart when the actress’s phone started dinging, informing her of multiple text messages. Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips once more before pulling the device from her pocket. She rolled her eyes at the first message she read. “Aden says hello.” She smiled brightly and looked up at Lexa. “Ready for the second part of our date?”

“Uh, well, hello back to Aden. And yes?” Lexa answered, excited and cautious to see what else Clarke had planned.

The former blonde opened Lexa’s door for her, making Lexa grin happily.

∞∞∞∞

They pulled up to a park that was starting to fill up with people with blankets and chairs, a few had coolers or picnic baskets. She noticed most were situated facing a large building on the periphery of the park. Lexa looked questioningly at Clarke.

The actress smiled softly at her and beckoned for her to get out of the car.

Once they were both standing in front of the car, Clarke reached out to hold Lexa’s hand. She led the brunette towards a large tree. Lexa was surprised to find Octavia there standing over a blanket and cooler.

“Ah, cool, you’re here. You are all set, have fun kids,” Octavia said with a smirk and a wave, before taking her leave.

“Thanks, O!” Clarke called after her friend.

“So…” Lexa started.

Clarke turned to her. “So, a couple of times each week, this park shows a movie up on,” she turned and pointed toward the building Lexa had noticed, “that building. During weekends they show more recent movies or kids movies. When they have showings during the week, they have older movies. Today, they are showing _Singing in the Rain,_ ” she informed the brunette with a hopeful gleam in her bright blue eyes.

Lexa grinned. “This is awesome!” Clarke really had planned the perfect date.

Clarke matched her grin. “I had O hold our place since I wasn’t sure how long the mini golf would take.”

Lexa couldn’t help herself and kissed Clarke, not caring who could see. “This is amazing. You really are edging towards getting that second date.”

Clarke laughed. “Good to know. ”They sat down and Clarke immediately dove into the cooler, pulling out an assortment of sandwiches, sliced fruit and carrots, among other things. “I wasn’t sure what you would prefer so I brought chips since they are more picnic food, but I also brought popcorn since it is more movie food.”

Lexa grinned. “Well, when does the movie start?”

Clarke looked at the sky then pulled her phone out to check the time. “It should be in about thirty minutes.”

“Chips with dinner, then if we want to snack later, we can break into the popcorn?” Lexa suggested.

“Excellent idea,” Clarke complimented.

They dug into the food and exchanged small talk. When Clarke started boasting about her final hole in one, Lexa couldn’t help but remind her about the rest of the holes causing the blonde to pout. Lexa fixed it with a kiss. The brunette’s whole body was on fire with how much she was enjoying the date and getting to kiss and touch Clarke so freely. With as much thought as Clarke had put into their date, all of Lexa’s negative thoughts and worries had disappeared. Clarke was a kind and genuine person, while also being beautiful, intelligent, and talented.

“What?” Clarke asked with a chuckle, breaking Lexa from her thoughts.

“Hmm?” Lexa asked.

The actress reached out for her hand. “What has you looking at me like that?”

Lexa blushed. “I, uh, well, I’m just really happy right now. You are amazing and I’m so happy I have met you,” she answered honestly.

Clarke smiled softly and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I feel the same. Thank you for being open and willing to get to know me.”

Lexa brought the blonde’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

As they talked and ate the sky had darkened considerably. Before they knew it, the side of the building lit up. First, there were some requests asking the viewers to respect each other’s enjoyment of the movie and to pick up after themselves, along with a website for people to donate to the group that puts the movies on.

Lexa looked around and decided to turn so that she could lean up against the tree. She patted between her legs for Clarke to sit and lean against her, which the actress did happily. Lexa found herself wanting to see the real Clarke as they relaxed. “Can we take your wig off now?”  she asked quietly.

Clarke looked up at her and smiled softly, immediately starting to remove hairpins. It wasn’t long until her natural blonde locks were flowing freely once more. She looked back at Lexa.

The brunette crashed her lips against Clarke’s. Pulling back, she caressed the blonde’s cheek. “I like seeing the real you.”

Clarke kissed her again. “Stay with me tonight,” she requested softly.

It was something she knew they were on the cusp of, they have been teasing and flirting for weeks now. Still, she couldn’t help but be a little nervous. No matter what, though, she was in. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Clarke kissed her slowly.

They were startled from their moment as people started clapping for the start of the movie.

Clarke gave her another adoring look before turning and resituating herself.

Once the blonde got comfortable, Lexa kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her favorite person.

∞∞∞∞

When they walked into Clarke’s house, both women were nervous. They reached and enjoyed tentative touches but overall were tentative as they felt the weight of what was about to happen.

Lexa knew she was falling maybe already fallen for Clarke. Internally rolling her eyes at herself, she acknowledged that she has very much already fallen for the beautiful person that is Clarke. Once they made it up the stairs, Lexa couldn’t help herself. “Fuck it,” she said towards this nervousness, before grabbing onto Clarke and kissing her passionately. She walked the blonde back, not willing to separate their lips, accidentally into a wall. “Sorry,” Lexa apologized.

Clarke chuckled. “Worth it,” the actress proclaimed before diving in for another kiss.

Clothes started to be tossed, moans of pleasure started to be let out. After making it to the bedroom, Lexa was happy she had the consciousness to kick the door shut.

∞∞∞∞

The next morning, Clarke woke up with a smile on her face and a naked Lexa in her arms as her little spoon, and she couldn’t be happier. Everything that happened the night before, well into the morning, was incredible. They both had a lot of fun during the regular date, and then… Damn. Like, _DAMN_. Lexa took her to heights she didn’t even know she could reach. Her body was sore and Clarke _loved_ it. She loved everything Lexa made her feel, physical, emotional, spiritual… everything.

Clarke kissed Lexa’s shoulder before partially turning to look at her clock (yes, she had a multiple alarm clock system, sue her for not being a morning person). She was surprised and wary to find that it was going on 6:30 am. Not knowing what time Lexa needed to get to work, Clarke unhappily tried to rouse the sleeping beauty. “Hey, Lex. Baby?” Lexa wiggled as she came closer to consciousness. The brunette turned over and seemed to try and burrow herself in Clarke’s warmth, making the blonde chuckle. “Baby. I just need you to wake a little. What time do you have to go to work?”

Lexa groaned and wrapped an arm around Clarke. “Work is stupid,” the brunette mumbled.

Clarke chuckled again. “I agree. Especially right now. I’d much rather spend the day in bed with you. Multiple days, even.”

Lexa smirked, not even opening her eyes yet. “Is that so?” she asked, finally opening her beautiful green orbs.

“Mmhm,” Clarke responded. “Can I kiss you?”

Lexa answered by cupping the blonde’s cheek and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Pulling back, she smiled and said, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Clarke answered, grinning at the brunette. A thought, that she had had a moment or more the night before. “Can I change my question?”

Lexa’s sleepy green eyes looked at her in confusion.

“From my last hole in one?” Clarke explained.

Lexa chuckled and nodded. “I suppose I’ll allow it. This time.”

Clarke grinned and kissed the brunette’s forehead, before looking into her eyes. “Are you sure you are awake?”

Lexa kissed the blonde’s jaw before focusing her beautiful green eyes on blue. “Yes, I am.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke asked shyly.

Lexa’s eyes widened and a grin formed on her ridiculously kissable lips. “I would love that.”

Clarke matched her grin and kissed those appetizing lips. Pulling back, not without another peck… or two, and trying to temper her joy, still the two, unfortunately, had jobs to do. “What time do you need to go to work, baby?”

Lexa smiled at the actress. “Is it wrong that I don’t care?”

Clarke chuckled. “I suppose that is up to you.”

The brunette sighed. “Usually I’m there by five or six.”

Clarke frowned. “It is almost 6:45 am.”

Lexa matched her frown. “I suppose my phone is in my pants, which are…” she squinted her eyes trying to remember.

Clarke laughed. “I have no idea.”

Lexa gazed adoringly at the actress. “Well, I mean, I am assisting an actress right now, though I am very willing to take my pay in kisses.”

The blonde groaned. “That is terrible. Also, the way you assisted me last night, I’m pretty sure it is illegal to pay for that.”

The librarian grinned and pecked her lips. “It would be totally worth the jail time.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and then rolled her whole body to look at the clock again. “Okay, work stuff. We both have a place to be. Luckily, the same place. I’ll take the guest bathroom, you can take this one.”

Lexa pouted. “We can’t share?”

Clarke grinned at her before leaning back to place a short kiss on her lips. “We need to make it there at some point. I doubt I’d make my call time if I have more naked you in from of me. Especially a wet naked you.”

Lexa grinned. “Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling smut for this fic for some reason. I mean, I know I"m not the greatest at writing it generally, but I try, yet this fic is... I don't know, too pure for my subpar smut? Whatever. If someone with more skill than me wants to provide an extraordinary love making scene between the two I will definitely put it in. Note that this isn't me asking for compliments, I just know my smut capabilities and what I envision for these two in this fic, doesn't cover it.
> 
> also, general note: I'm on tumbler @superwayhaught100


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day and Gustus Woods

Lexa was flying high as Clarke drove them to the studio. The date that Clarke had planned was absolutely amazing. When they got back to Clarke’s house, Lexa couldn’t get enough of the woman. Everything about their night together was beyond words. Then, when Clarke asked her to be her girlfriend, Lexa thought she must have been dreaming. She was a little disappointed that they couldn’t share a shower, but she knew Clarke was right that they would be late. Very, very late. Lexa didn’t want to cause Clarke to look bad. Frowning, she started thinking about all the craziness that had happened on the set.

Clarke reached over and squeezed the brunette’s leg. “Hey, you, what’s got you frowning?” the actress asked gently.

Lexa looked over at her beautiful girlfriend. _Girlfriend_! She laced their fingers together and rested them on her leg. “I was thinking about the other day on set.”

Clarke glanced at her questioningly.

Lexa sighed. “As much as I don’t want to do this, I really think we shouldn’t be open about our relationship.”

Clarke frowned and looked out the front windshield. “What do you mean?”

“After everything with my uncle, I don’t want people to mistakenly think you are with me because of him. You are too incredible to be given a negative label, just because people suck and make assumptions. The last thing I want is for people to treat you or think of you badly because of me,” Lexa explained.

At a red light, Clarke looked over and gave Lexa a soft smile. “I appreciate that, Lex, but I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I only care about what _you_ think. You are beyond sweet to think of my reputation. I was going to ask how you wanted to proceed, anyway, since I’m sure you don’t want extra attention.” She continued to drive towards the studio as the light turned green.

Lexa nodded. “I honestly didn’t even think of that, but you aren’t wrong. I just hope you know, I really care about you and I don’t want my insecurities to get in the way of us.”

“I really care about you, too. I’m thrilled that you agreed to be my girlfriend and I am really looking forward to seeing where this goes. Just know that I have no desire to push you to do something you don’t want to. So, please, talk to me,” she smirked at the brunette, “I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

Lexa grinned. “Are you sure you want to work today?”

Clarke laughed. “I’m fairly certain playing hooky would be frowned upon, though I would really have preferred staying in bed with you all day.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Lexa agreed, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

They pulled into the studio, Clarke showed her I.D. and they were waved through. They made their way through the lot enjoying just being in the same space together. It has been a long time since Lexa had shared such a comfortable silence with someone.

When Clarke pulled into a parking space, she had to take her hand away from Lexa to put the car in park. The blonde turned in her seat to look at the librarian. “You are beautiful.”

Lexa could feel the blush traveling up her face. “Now look who the charmer is.”

Clarke grinned before leaning forward.

Lexa happily responded in kind and hummed in contentment when their lips met in a soft kiss.

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s and smirked. “I rather enjoy seeing you in my clothes.”

Lexa chuckled. “Really? I kind of prefer being naked with you.”

Clarke threw her head back and laughed. “I agree, but this is second best.”

Lexa smirked.

Clarke leaned forward to kiss the brunette again. “We should probably get going, girlfriend,” the actress said with a grin.

Lexa kissed the blonde one more time. She could get used to starting her day like this. They got out of the car and parted rather unwillingly. Lexa had to catch up with her work and Clarke had to get to makeup and wardrobe. The brunette watched Clarke hurry off with a smile on her face. She hoped that the flowers she had ordered to be delivered, while in the bathroom earlier, made it to Clarke’s trailer already.

Lexa was concentrating on her phone checking what still needed to be done, only paying the barest attention to what was around her in order not to trip and fall.

“What are you wearing?”

Lexa looked up to see her cousin. “Hi.”

Anya looked the brunette up and down. “Those aren’t your clothes.”

Lexa knew she was blushing.

Anya’s eyes got wide. “No shit!” She pulled Lexa to the side, “Are those Clarke’s clothes?”

Lexa smiled and nodded.

Anya chuckled and shook her head. “See what happens when you leave the archives?”

The brunette groaned. “Like you could have predicted this happening.”

“True. I thought you might meet some friends. I definitely did not expect that you would start banging the lead actress,” Anya acknowledged.

Lexa cringed at the term her cousin had used. “It was more than just “banging,”” Lexa corrected using air quotes.

Anya quirked an eyebrow.

Lexa grinned. “She’s my girlfriend now. Clarke actually asked _me_ after an amazing date that she had planned.”

“What did you do?” Anya asked.

“She took me to mini golf at a place with a Jurassic theme. It was neat and corny all in one. Then she planned a picnic at this park that shows movies against the side of a building next to it. It was amazing,” Lexa ended dreamily.

“I don’t need to know what else happened,” Anya said, interrupting anything that Lexa might add.

Lexa laughed. “I wasn’t going to share _that_ part of the date.”

Anya sighed. “Good.” She pulled Lexa in for a quick hug. “I’m happy for you. I know I don’t have to worry about Griffin. She risked her life yelling at me when you were burned, so that tells me she is a good egg.”

Lexa burst out laughing.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Don’t forget Dad wants you to bring her for dinner.”

That sobered the brunette. “She is kind of scared of Uncle Gus.”

The producer shook her head. “There is no reason for that. He already knows you two are smitten with each other after he was here the other day. She has nothing to fear from him.” Anya squared up and looked at Lexa seriously. “Just be careful around here. You know gossip is a beast and I am sure you don’t want your picture on some magazine covers.”

Lexa clenched her jaw and nodded. “We already talked. We won’t be doing any PDA while here. I don’t want people thinking Clarke is only with me because of Uncle Gus. She isn’t that type of person and I don’t want people talking shit about her.”

Anya smiled softly. “You should pay attention when out in public, too.”

Lexa grinned. “She wore a wig yesterday. I don’t think anyone recognized her.”

The tall blonde laughed. “Well, I’m happy to hear that.” She playfully shoved Lexa’s shoulder. “Time to get back to work, kid.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Slave driver, I swear.”

“You know it,” Anya agreed before winking and giving her a small wave as she walked away.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke had been late getting ready for her scene. Then she had trouble concentrating because all she could think about was Lexa. Finally, she asked for a moment to center herself. She had to dig deep to focus on being her character and not Clarke Griffin, girlfriend of one Lexa Woods. After her moment, she was able to focus better and the main issues Murphy had with the scene were more technical and not so much her fault. Clarke was relieved when he called cut and said the scene was exactly what he wanted. The blonde had been shooting with Monty, she apologized to the gentle actor for all her screw ups. He just waved her off and told her not to worry about it.

She luckily had time to relax and get into the right mindset before her next scene so she made her way to her trailer. Opening the door, she walked in and yelped in surprise as she was slammed back into the closed door by a squealing ball of brunette energy that crushed her in a hug. “What the…”

“Clarkey! I’m so happy for you!” Octavia interrupted her, finally letting go of the blonde.

The actress looked at her in confusion.

Octavia took the blonde’s hand and pulled her further into the trailer.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked around. There were multiple bouquets, along with balloons and even some stuffed animals. The blonde had to laugh looking at some of the balloons. Lexa must have requested just an amount of balloons and didn’t specify anything, as some said “Congratulations” or “It’s a Boy!” It was absolutely ridiculous and endeared Lexa to the actress even more. She smiled widely looking around.

“Your nerd has some game. I’m assuming from all of this that the night ended well,” Octavia questioned.

Clarke grinned at her best friend. “Well, since she is now officially my girlfriend and we rode to set together with her wearing my clothes, I’d have to say yes.”

Octavia’s eyes widened and she squealed in happiness once more. She looked at the blonde and smirked. “So, how was she?”

Clarke scoffed. “I am _not_ telling you that.”

Octavia frowned. “So, not that good. I’m sure you can train her.”

Clarke cried out in disdain and smacked her manager’s arm. “That is absurd.”

O grinned. “Absurd, hm?”

Clarke glared at the brunette. “If you must know,” Clarke blushed, not believing she fell into O’s trap, while also wanting to gush about her girlfriend, “hands down the best sex I have ever had. Oh, my god, the things that woman can do…”

Octavia scrunched her nose and put her hands up in surrender. “I regret asking suddenly. Though I must say, it’s those quiet ones you have to watch out for.”

Clarke sighed happily and sat on her couch. “She’s amazing, O. She is unlike anyone I have ever met.” She looked at her best friend. “I think she is the one. Truly.”

Octavia smiled softly and sat next to the actress. “You deserve happiness, Clarke. I’m happy you found her. You just need to be careful. I mean, she may be quiet, but the rest of her family is loud.”

Clarke looked at Octavia. “I know. I’m not in this to hurt or take advantage of her. Yes, Gustus and Anya, make me nervous. I like how she is when it is just us and I realize it will be hard for her if our relationship is discovered, I just… I don’t know, to me, she is worth it.”

Octavia’s smile got wider and wider, obviously happy for her best friend.

Clarke suddenly turned to look at O. “Please come with me when we go to dinner with her uncle.”

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Uh, what? I mean, like, what?”

Clarke would have laughed if she wasn’t so nervous. “Lexa mentioned meeting her uncle, since, you know, he means a lot to her.”

Octavia nodded. “What about her parents?”

Clarke frowned. “To be honest, I don’t know anything about them. Just random mentions in passing.”

                “So, you want me to join you while having dinner, with your girlfriend’s uncle, who just happens to be the head of the studio, and probably her cousin, who is a fucking scary producer.”

                Clarke nodded. “Yes, those people.”

                Octavia took a deep breath in and nodded. “Huh. Well, I guess, I mean, like, if you fuck up, my career is screwed. So, I guess, I have to do this.”

                Clarke glared at her friend. “So much for trying to look to you for comfort.”

                Octavia laughed. “Please, I’m sure Lexa is all up in your comfort.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll ask Aden.”

                O scoffed. “What? You want to ask the munchkin? How dare you?”

                Clarke shook her head. “I don’t know if I can depend on you, I mean, at least he connects with Lexa on the nerd level.”

                Octavia’s face scrunched. “Maybe you should have both of us there.”

                Clarke nodded, realizing that would probably be a good idea. “Well, I guess just keep on alert that this will happen.”

                Octavia nodded. “So, what do you need now?”

                Clarke sighed. “I need to get into character.”

                The brunette nodded. “Now that is something I can do for you without hesitation.”

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was making her way through the set when she was suddenly yanked to the side. “What the…”

                “Tell me how it went? I notice you aren’t wearing last night’s clothing, still… I’m thinking these aren’t yours,” Raven said smiling wide and bouncing on her toes giddily.

                Lexa looked around to make sure they were alone. “As a matter of fact, these are _not_ my clothes.”

                “Oh really?” Raven asked with a grin on her lips.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “You need to tone it down before I tell you anything else.”

                Raven took several deep breaths before smiling up at the librarian. “So?”

                Lexa, unable to help herself, went into detail about what happened during the date. She stopped after they got to Clarke’s doorstep.

                “What? That can’t be all, what else happened?” Raven demanded.

                Lexa smiled dreamily. “She asked me to be her girlfriend.”

                “What?!?” the engineer playfully punched the brunette’s shoulder.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Look at you, gettin’ the girl and being all coy about it. Well done, my dude, well done!” Raven said. “I think we need to celebrate. Something, somehow, I don’t care as long as it is a celebration.”

                Lexa smirked. “Why do I think that even if I had failed, you would celebrate?”

                “Hey! I think all of life should be met by kudos and love, whether for trying or for succeeding,” Raven corrected.

                Lexa became serious. She knew Clarke was nervous about meeting her uncle in this way, so she figured, Raven could help. “So, my uncle is big on family dinners. He wants to get to know Clarke. I know she will be terrified. So, will you come? I mean, it will give you an opportunity to ask my uncle what you can get away with.”

                Raven looked positively gleeful. “This is going to be awesome!”

                Lexa laughed. “I honestly can’t wait to see you and Uncle Gus together.”

                Raven smirked.

                “Not in that way, you pig!” Lexa admonished.

                Raven shrugged. “So, what happened this morning?”

                “You mean after we left her house?” Lexa asked.

                Raven grinned and nudged Lexa’s arm. “You sly dog.”

                Lexa shook her head. “It was great. All of it. I mean, Clarke is amazing. She asked me to be her girlfriend, and, of course, I said yes.”

                Raven nodded and then brought the librarian in for a hug. “You did good, smalls, you did good.”

                Lexa laughed. “I think you have your movies mixed.”

                Raven rolled her eyes. “Who cares, the nerd got the girl!”

                Lexa laughed again and shook her head. “Come on now.”

                Raven grinned. “Let’s eat!” Raven exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

∞∞∞∞

                A few days later, Clarke was fretting about what to wear. Lexa had said it wasn’t important, yet the blonde was worried. Clarke wanted to impress her girlfriend’s family. She wanted to make sure they knew she would always look out for Lexa, no matter what.

                Lexa arrived before Clarke had decided on her outfit and helped to ease the actress’s mind. Lexa gave her multiple hugs and a few kisses and had Aden not been waiting in the living room, Clarke might have said screw the dinner.

                After finally getting ready, Lexa drove them, which was silly, being that her uncle lived not so far away. Alas, rich people have long ass driveways. “Babe, it will be fine, Uncle Gus already likes you.”

                “Plus, I can ask him a shit ton of questions to focus on me if you get too anxious,” Aden said leaning forward between Clarke and Lexa’s seats.

                Lexa laughed. “I think between you and Raven, there should be a lot of distraction.”

                Aden grinned. “Whatever I can do to help,” the teenager acknowledged.

                Clarke let out a strained laugh.

                Lexa reached over to grip her girlfriend’s hand. She squeezed the blonde’s hand, not willing to risk her safety and look at her. “Uncle Gus is going to love you. Trust me.”

                Clarke squeezed her girlfriend’s hand back. “I’m sorry, I know you are related to him and all, just to me he is, like, this intimidating, high-powered being.”

                Lexa laughed as she turned into a driveway not so far from Clarke’s home. “Trust me, baby, he is just a big teddy bear. Aden, I know you will love all of the things he has from various movies. They are all original. Uncle Gus will have a great time talking about them.”

                “What about me?” Clarke asked nervously.

                Lexa put her car into park and looked at her favorite blonde. “ _You_ have nothing worry about, because you are amazing. And I no doubt that you will enjoy the props he has, too.”

                Clarke laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder searching for some comfort.

                Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head. Her lips staying on blonde hair, “You have nothing to worry about, baby. Trust me.”

                Clarke nodded.

                Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s forehead before getting out of the car. Lexa hurried around to the other side in order to open the door for her favorite blonde.

                “Thank you, baby,” Clarke said as she exited the vehicle. She kissed Lexa’s cheek and caressed the other side of the brunette’s face. “Please don’t hate me if I make a fool of myself.”

                “I promise, though I doubt you will do that,” Lexa assured her girlfriend.

                Clarke nodded not looking convinced.

                “Well, if he doesn’t like Clarke, I’m more than happy to be adopted by your family,” Aden said, before being smacked in the chest by his sister.

                Lexa laughed at their banter. “Well, though I’d love to stay here and let you two bicker, we should head in.”

                Aden grinned.

Clarke got close and clutched onto Lexa’s arm.

Lexa smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Babe, you will be fine.”

“Octavia pussied out of this,” Clarke informed her quietly.

Lexa laughed. “Well, I’ll be sure to pick on her for that. I’m actually surprised after how protective of you she was with me.”

Clarke held Lexa close. “I guess even she has her limits.”

“Clarke, he already likes you. There is nothing to be scared of,” Lexa insisted.

The blonde refused to move as Lexa walked forward.

Lexa turned to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead, before pulling her into a hug. “Come on, you can do this.”

Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back up at the brunette. “You’re right, I can do this.”

Lexa grinned and pulled away just to lace their fingers together and lead Clarke and Aden to the front door. She didn’t bother knocking and just went in. The Griffins were immediately struck with wonder as they looked around. The entryway was tastefully decorated with a collection of items from famous movies. “He has a bunch of stuff, so every so often he changes what he has out.”

“Is that a lightsaber?” Aden exclaimed hurrying to get a closer look.

Lexa chuckled. “It is indeed. It is one of Vader’s from Empire Strikes Back. Uncle Gus won it from George Lucas in a poker game.”

“No shit!” Aden said, basically drooling over the piece.

 Clarke finally relaxed her grip on her girlfriend’s hand as she took a look around. Lexa’s uncle even had some placards with the movie and the year it was released in front of the items. Clarke had to laugh when she noticed that some, like the lightsaber, also had who he won it from. “I take it we shouldn’t play poker with him?”

Lexa grinned and shook her head. “Nope.”

“Oh, thank god you’re here. Please come in and make her stop talking. If I hear the word “boom” one more time I may have to stab her,” Anya said walking into the entryway.

Lexa laughed. “I take it Raven beat us here?”

Anya glared at her. “She’s been here for 45 minutes.”

“Are we late?” Clarke asked, starting to panic again.

“No!” Anya snapped looking at the actress. “She wanted to be sure to have all of Dad’s attention before you got here. Said she didn’t want any distractions to give him a pitch. Want to know what her pitch is? Explosions. Just explosions of every kind and any kind in every fucking movie the studio makes!” Anya stopped, finally seeing Aden. “Who are you?”

The teenager stepped forward with his hand out. “Aden Griffin. Who are you?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Anya Woods.”

Aden nodded his head in recognition. “Ah, the scary producer,” he said pulling his hand back.

Clarke smacked his arm.

Lexa laughed. “So, where are they?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Out back. Dad is grilling.”

Lexa grinned. “Uncle Gus loves grilling,” she informed the Griffins.

Clarke nodded. “Great.”

Lexa grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and waved Aden to follow. “Uncle Gus will want to give you a tour later. He loves talking about this stuff.”

Anya scoffed. “Especially if he won it. That lightsaber is the only thing that stays out all year long.”

“Can’t say I wouldn’t do the same thing,” Aden acknowledged.

Clarke was feeling a bit more comfortable since they entered the house. It was like that initial hurdle of entering the house was the hardest part to get by. She just hoped it truly was smooth sailing. The house itself was beautiful, there was mostly wood flooring with accent carpets, the walls held either posters or family pictures. Clarke grinned seeing a tiny Lexa sitting on top of her uncle’s shoulders. “You were so cute!” Clarke complimented looking closely at the photo.

Lexa groaned.

Clarke grinned at her girlfriend. “I’m serious. You were adorable.”

Anya laughed. “Wait until you see the awkward teen year photos. She was all legs and arms.”

“No!” Lexa demanded, to which Anya just grinned evilly.

Clarke chuckled. “Whatever your past, you are one sexy woman now,” she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, causing the brunette to blush.

“Are you two being gross?” Aden asked looking back at the couple.

“Yes,” Clarke answered honestly.

The teenager groaned.

Anya opened a sliding glass door that led out to a back patio. The backyard had a beautiful inground pool with a hot tub on one end. The patio was brick with a huge built in grill. Clarke’s worries faded as the huge man known as Gustus Woods turned around wearing an apron with “May The Forks Be With You” written on it.

“And then, boom, a bomb goes off, cut to the kangaroo hopping away out the back,” Raven was saying waving her arms around for emphasis.

Lexa looked at Clarke questioningly. The blonde just shook her head.

                “Dad,” Anya called.

                The big man looked up and grinned. “Lexa! Welcome home!” he walked over and enveloped the brunette in a big hug. Letting Lexa go, he looked at Clarke. “Welcome, Clarke, is it okay if I hug you?”

                Clarke nodded.

                Gustus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

                Clarke was flabbergasted, it seemed that his work life and his home life caused him to be two different people. Clarke was happy to welcome this version of him.

                “And you must be Aden, welcome to my home. I’m happy you made it alright,” Gustus said shaking the teenager’s hand.

                “We basically crossed the street, Uncle Gus,” Lexa sighed.

                Gustus grinned, “You can never be too careful. Now, what would you like to drink? Anya can help you.”

                “They are literally Lexa’s guests!” Anya grumbled before taking everyone’s order.

                Gustus just gave her an unimpressed look and then beckoned for everyone to sit near the grill.

                “Hey, guys, how’s it goin?” Raven asked giddily.

                Lexa waved at her friend.

                Clarke chuckled. “Having a good time, Raven?”

                The brunette’s eyes widened in excitement.  

                Gustus boomed out a laugh. “She has many very interesting ideas. I told her she should try writing her own script.”

                Raven nodded. “Which I now plan to do, and Lexa will be helping me.”

                The librarian looked at her surprise. “Wait, what?”

                “Come on, you are like the top movie nerd. I have no doubt that we can create an awesome movie together. Clarke here can star,” Raven suggested with a grin.

                “I’d like to read that script,” Clarke encouraged.

                Lexa looked at her girlfriend, with eyes wide still.

                Clarke shrugged. “Just write it out, see what happens. You could have fun.”

                Lexa nodded. “We’ll see.”

                “Oh, we will,” Raven informed her.

                Anya came back and set the drinks in the center of the table.

                “Not going to hand them out?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

                Anya’s eyes narrowed at Lexa before slowly reaching for the librarian’s drink.

                Lexa’s eyes widened and she shot up off her seat.

                “Come here, you little shit! I’ll give you your drink,” Anya yelled chasing after her.

                Clarke, Aden, Raven, and Gustus howled with laughter as the two ran around.

                Clarke was thrilled to see her girlfriend acting so free. Lexa was laughing as she ducked and dodged her cousin.

                “It’s like they are sisters more than cousins,” Raven laughed, looking amazed.

                Gustus sobered. “They are.”

                Clarke looked at the big man and frowned.

                He shook his head and went back to check what was on the grill.

                Aden nudged his sister. “Wat was that about?”

                Clarke shrugged. “She doesn’t really talk about her parents, so I don’t know.”

                 Raven frowned looking at her friend.

                Clarke stood up when Anya threw the cup at Lexa. “Hey!”

                Anya looked back towards them, not looking guilty whatsoever.

                “There was no need for that Anya!” Gustus yelled, backing up Clarke.

                “She’s fine!” Anya said waving it off.

                Lexa nodded and picked up the cup before they both walked back towards the group. The brunette sat next to Clarke and kissed her cheek. “I promise I’m fine.”

                Clarke caressed her cheek and looked into beautiful green eyes looking for the honesty. “Still, I’ll check you later.”

                Lexa smirked.

                Clarke playfully slapped her leg. “Not what I meant.”

                Lexa just continued to smirk.

                “Ugh, you two are gross,” Aden complained.

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                “Hey, Uncle Gus, do you need any help?” Lexa asked

                The big man turned and smiled, “Well, it is a beautiful day, so why don’t we eat outside. Can you get me some serving plates and plates and cutlery for the table?”

                Lexa grinned, “Sure.”

                “I’ll help,” Clarke offered.

                Lexa got up and held her hand out for the blonde.

                Clarke happily took it and Lexa led them back inside. When they made it to the kitchen, Clarke’s jaw dropped as she looked around.

                Lexa chuckled. “Uncle Gus loves to cook. He made sure the kitchen was made to his standards.”

                “Wow, I’m not the best cook, but I would love to cook with him next time just to get to use all of this,” Clarke said in wonderment.

                Lexa grinned and tugged Clarke close. “Next time, huh?” the brunette asked with a grin.

                Clarke tried to fight her smile and shrug nonchalantly. “I mean, I guess.”

                Lexa chuckled before kissing the actress’s lips. “You are amazing,” Lexa said while dreamily looking into blue eyes.

                “I think _you_ are the amazing one,” Clarke said wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulling her close for another kiss. Pulling back, she frowned and looked away, unsure if she should ask what was on her mind.

                “Hey, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked, trying to catch the blue gaze.

                Clarke sighed, “Don’t feel like you _have_ to answer this or anything, but it was kind of brought up earlier and I’ve been thinking about it…”

                Lexa stopped the ramble with another kiss. Pulling back, she smiled softly. “Just ask.”

                Clarke looked into her favorite green eyes. “Where are your parents? I mean, you talk like they are still alive, but the way you talk about your uncle and aunt…”

                Lexa stilled before nodding and relaxing her arms. “Right. Well, I was an oopsie baby.”

                The term bewildered Clarke. “You… what?”

                Lexa sighed. “My parents never planned to have children. They travel for work, aiding refugee camps around the world, they took care of everyone else without a plan to have a child themselves.” Lexa shrugged. “Luckily, my uncle and aunt were willing to take me in. They are more my parents than my biological parents are. My parents are still doing the great work that they do, I’ll see them occasionally, like every couple of years. Sometimes they will contact me when they can via email. But really, they are more my aunt and uncle than my actual aunt and uncle are.”

                “Which is their loss.”

                They turned to see Gustus standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

                “My brother is a fool with the wrong priorities. I am more than happy to be your parent. Nora and I were lucky to get to raise you,” Gustus told Lexa.

                Lexa smiled. “I’m lucky to have you.”

                The big man opened his arms.

                Lexa turned to kiss Clarke’s cheek before going to be enveloped by her uncle.

                “You are just as much my daughter as Anya, Little Lexa, never forget that,” Gustus told her quietly.

                Lexa nodded. “I know. I love you, Uncle Gus.”

                “I love you, too,” Gustus said kissing the top of her head. “Now, where are my serving plates?”

                Lexa chuckled.

                “Hey, I was just waiting for her direction,” Clarke added, putting her hands up.

                Gustus laughed. “You need to keep her around, Little Lexa, she will keep you on your toes.”

                Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “I plan to.”

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was loving dinner. She was so happy that Clarke relaxed and was able to have some banter, not only with Raven, but with Gustus and Anya. Anya, of course, acted annoyed, but Lexa could see she was happy. The teasing that went on between everyone, her uncle included, was incredible. Raven was always good for entertainment. The fact that she kept hitting on Anya while also sucking up to her uncle to get more explosives on any and every set that she could added even more entertainment. As Raven started on another tirade, Lexa leaned close to Clarke. “Having fun, baby?”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek. “This is so much better than I thought.”

                Lexa smiled softly at her. “See? We are a normal crazy family away from the studio. Uncle Gus made sure of that.”

                Clarke looked at her with admiration. “That you are. Thank you for bringing me here.”

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “I love you are meeting my family.”

                Clarke nodded.

                “Then BOOM,” Raven yelled.

                “Oh, for fuck’s sake, enough with the booms!” Anya complained.

                Gustus laughed. “Well, since we are done, who wants a tour of the props?”

                Aden and Raven immediately jumped up.

                Lexa looked at Clarke. “You should go, I’ll stay here and clean up.”

                “You sure?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa chuckled, “Yes. I’ve seen it all.” She pecked the blonde’s lips.

                “Okay,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s lips one more time before following the group.

                “You are so damn smitten,” Anya proclaimed sitting next to her cousin.

                “I am,” Lexa acknowledged as she watched Clarke join Aden, Raven, and Gustus.

                Anya rubbed the brunette’s head, messing up her hair. “I’m happy for you, really. I think she is one of those rarities in our business, someone that is truly sincere. I think she will be good for you.” She turned to look at Lexa, the brunette turning in kind. “I will say, though, she is the next America’s Sweetheart. Julia Roberts will have nothing on her. So, depending on how you feel about things, you _have to_ be careful. She is in the media’s eye constantly. Hell, even without any publicity from us, some of the rags are questioning if she and Finn are back together. I will help you where I can, so you don’t screw this up assuming things, but know it will be hard. Especially, if you don’t want to be out in public.”

                Lexa nodded. “There is a lot to think about, I just know that I absolutely adore her, and she makes me happier than I have ever been.”

                Anya grinned and shoved her shoulder. “Such a sap.”

                “Jealous?” Lexa teased.

                Anya rolled her eyes. “Let’s clean up this dinner.”

                Lexa relented and started cleaning the table with her cousin. They teased each other and pushed, and Lexa couldn’t be happier.

∞∞∞∞

                “Did you know he had a ghost mask from Scream? The original _and_ the second one,” Clarke asked excitedly.

                “Not only that, he has a Mike Myers knife!” Aden added.

                “And, _and_ he has…” Clarke continued.

                Lexa chuckled as the siblings went on and on about what they saw of her uncle’s collection. She loved the joy in their faces, especially Clarke’s. Lexa parked in the actresses driveway and turned to the duo.

                “Aren’t you staying?” Clarke asked with a confused furrow of her brow.

                Lexa smiled. “I didn’t want to assume.”

                Aden scoffed. “Even I was “assuming” you were going to be spending the night. Stop being weird.”

                Lexa chuckled and nodded. “Okay then.”

                Clarke gave her a wide and happy smile, before leaning forward to kiss Lexa’s lips. “You are always welcome at my house. You make it more of a home.”

                Lexa looked up at her in hopeful adoration.

                “Come on,” Clarke said getting out of the car.

                Lexa exited the car and went to the trunk where she had put a hopeful overnight bag.

                Clarke laughed when she saw her come around.

                “See, you wanted to stay,” Clarke joked.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend’s lips. “I will always want to stay.”

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, work and family, all that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, all kudos and comments are welcome. If you want, I have a tumbler also, superwayhaught100, so feel free to contact me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after dinner with the Woods family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lexa has a panic attack after getting back on set. Take care of yourselves.

Lexa slowly woke to soft kisses on her bare shoulder and skin on skin contact with Clarke behind her. “Mm, I could get used to this,” she said sleepily.

                Clarke chuckled. “Me too,” the actress husked.

                Lexa turned and smiled at her girlfriend. “Hi,” the brunette said with a lazy smile.

                “Good morning,” Clarke responded, kissing Lexa’s nose.

                Lexa tucked her head under the blonde’s chin and snuggled close, pulling another chuckle from Clarke.

                “I’m fairly certain that _I_ am the one that isn’t a morning person in this relationship,” Clarke said with amusement.

                “I’m starting to see the appeal to staying in bed,” the brunette confessed.

                Clarke just pulled her impossibly closer and kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “After filming ends, we should go on a vacation together. Somewhere we don’t have any responsibilities and can actually spend the day in bed.”

                Lexa grinned and kissed the blonde’s collarbone. “I’d like that.”

                “Unfortunately, we do need to get to the studio later. I’m really starting to dig this whole you being the producer’s cousin thing,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa laughed. “Well, she _did_ say I was to make sure you kept happy and healthy when filming began. It was one of the reasons I started with the flowers,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke hummed happily and kissed the brunette’s forehead. “I should get up and see how Aden is getting home. We didn’t exactly discuss it yesterday.”

                “Does he not drive?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke laughed. “He’s failed his license exam twice, so far.”

                Lexa frowned. “Why?”

                Clarke shrugged as much as she could while laying on her side. “I don’t know if it is because he sometimes gets distracted easily or just nerves. He knows what to do, so I’m not sure.”

                “Maybe I can help him,” Lexa offered sincerely. “If it’s nerves, he just needs more opportunity to drive. My aunt and uncle would take me out all the time after I failed the first time. I just needed to get comfortable in what I was doing.”

                Clarke pulled back so blue eyes connected with green in an adoring look. “You would do that?”

                Lexa nodded. “Of course.”

                The blonde tilted forward to connect their lips in a kiss full of meaning.

                Lexa felt like her body, head to toes, was tingling. She smiled happily when the connection was broken. “Does he need help with anything else? Cause if I get kissed like that for simply helping out, I am more than willing to do it more often.”

                Clarke chuckled and pecked the brunette’s lips again. “I’m sure he does with something, but truth be told, I’d much rather have you all to myself.”

                Lexa softly kissed the blonde. “I’m all yours.”

                Clarke was interrupted from saying something when her phone went off. Frowning, she rolled away from Lexa to turn it off. “That would be the alarm.”

                Lexa sighed. “Well, I suppose we should get up. What would you like for breakfast?”

                Clarke chuckled. “You _do_ know I am perfectly capable of cooking breakfast for us, right?”

                The brunette shrugged. “I like taking care of you.”

                Clarke smiled softly at her before leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly. Pulling back, she suggested, “What if we both get ready and cook together after getting Aden up?”

                Lexa grinned. “Sounds good.”

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke and Lexa made their way down the hall holding hands. Clarke couldn’t help but keep a physical connection to the brunette. She knew with a majority of their time together being spent on set she would need to take advantage of the opportunity while she could. Clarke was surprised to find the guest room Aden always uses empty with the door open. Frowning, she stuck her head in the room but found the bathroom door open with no light on. “I am remembering correctly that he spent the night last night, right?”

                Lexa chuckled. “Yes.”

                They then heard two males laughing downstairs.

                Clarke sighed, “Damn.” Looking at her girlfriend she smiled apologetically. “Seems his ride home is here. That would be my father.”

                Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise.

                Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “If you aren’t ready to meet him, it’s okay.”

                Lexa looked down and obviously took a couple deep breaths. When she looked up again, Clarke could see the resolve in her eyes. “I can meet him. I mean, I would like to meet him.”

                Clarke smiled and pecked her girlfriend’s lips. “I think he and Gustus would get along well. I mean, Dad isn’t really ever super serious like your uncle can be, but they are both teddy bears.”

                Lexa grinned and pulled Clarke closer to hug her, which the blonde happily accepted. “Let’s do this.”

                Clarke laughed and grabbed the brunette’s hand again leading them downstairs. They found her father and brother making a mess in her kitchen. “Please tell me you are planning on cleaning that up. Is that a smashed egg on the floor?” she asked incredulously.

                Her dad instantly pointed at Aden. “He did it.”

                “What? I did not!” Aden yelled back.

                Jake shook his head sadly. “Kids these days. I really thought we raised him better than this.”

                Clarke sighed while failing to hide her smile.

                “We are making breakfast. I tried to offer Lexa’s ability to make awesome pancakes, but Dad insisted,” Aden explained.

                Clarke snorted out a laugh. “How noble of you.”

                Jake grinned looking at Lexa. “So, you are the one my kids can’t stop talking about.”

                Lexa cleared her throat and carefully stepped forward with her hand out. “It is nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin.”

                Jake waved his hand dismissively. “Jake, please, Mr. Griffin makes me feel old.“ He immediately turned and pointed the spatula threateningly at his son. “Don’t. Even. Think. About it.”

                Aden smirked.

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend and saw her looking bewildered and like she wasn’t sure whether to put her hand down or not.

                “Anyway,” Jake said turning back to Lexa, “I’m a hugger.” The tall man came forward and engulfed Lexa in a hug.

                Clarke looked on worriedly as she saw Lexa stiffen. Luckily, it didn’t take long for her to relax. Clarke was going to have to explain to her father about personal space again.

                “So, French Toast and sausage okay?” Jake asked pulling back from Lexa and hugging his daughter.

                “I don’t have sausage,” Clarke said in confusion.

                “There was a slight incident with the bacon, so Aden and I went to the store really quick,” Jake explained.

                “How safe is this going to be to eat?” Lexa asked Clarke quietly.

                Clarke laughed and turned to her girlfriend, putting an arm around Lexa’s waist. “Dad’s food is surprisingly good. He just cooks it like a four-year-old, thus the mess and mishaps.”

                Lexa nodded and looked around in amusement.

                “So, Lexa, tell us about yourself,” Jake requested.

                Clarke stiffened as her mother stepped in the opposite doorway of the kitchen. Sighing internally, she relaxed. “Hey, Mom.”

                Aden looked at his sister apologetically, well aware of their contentious relationship.

                “Hello, Clarke. Who is your friend?” Abby asked.

                Clarke had to grit her teeth to snap at her mother, since it was obvious they were more than friends. “This is my girlfriend, Lexa Woods. Lexa, this is my mom, Abby Griffin.”

                Lexa visibly swallowed, before stepping forward, carefully avoiding the messes on the floor, with her hand raised to shake again. “Hello, Dr. Griffin, it is so nice to meet you.”

                Abby eyed the brunette warily. “You, too, Lexa,” she responded shaking her hand. “What is it you do?”

                “Oh, uh, well, currently I am a production assistant on the film Clarke is working on,” Lexa informed her.

                Abby quirked one of her eyebrows.

                Clarke was about to rescue her girlfriend, but Aden jumped in.

                “Technically, but she really is a librarian at the studio archives. She basically knows everything about every film the studio has ever done,” Aden told their mom, coming up to put his arm around Lexa’s shoulders.

                “Is that so? Why take a job as a P.A.? Getting bored in the archives?” Abby asked.

                Lexa shook her head. “No, ma’am. My family wanted me to get out more and… suggested… I try working on a film. I think I prefer the order of working in the archives, but I can’t complain about my time on set,” Lexa said looking behind her to smile at Clarke.

                The actress matched her smile.

                “Aww, look how sweet,” Jake interjected. “Aden was telling us about your dinner last night. He said your uncle has worked at the studio for a while and has quite the collection.”

                Lexa smiled and moved to stand next to Clarke, who once again, put her arm around her girlfriend. “Yes. He has been the head of the studio for about fifteen years now. Before that he did some producing and administrative jobs for the studio. Now my cousin is a producer, she is one for the film Clarke is currently shooting.”

                Clarke chuckled. “She is scary.”

                Lexa grinned. “That’s what most people say. She loves having that reputation.”

                Aden looked at them. “Anya from last night?” he asked in confusion.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Huh,” the teenager said.

                Clarke had to admit he was right to be confused. Anya was acting much more like an annoyed older sibling than scary bitch producer Anya Woods the night before.

                “Bellamy had mentioned a P.A. trying to take advantage of Clarke a couple of weeks ago. Was that you?” Abby asked.

                “Bellamy doesn’t know what the hell he is talking about. Which is one of the many reasons he is on an extended vacation,” Clarke said through gritted teeth.

                “Clarke,” Abby said with a sigh, “he is trying to protect you. He is basically family and has been looking out for you for a long time.”

                “Yet, he never talked to Clarke about it. He just assumed. Then, he tried to make Clarke do publicity with that asshole Finn Collins. So, maybe Bell really needs that extended vacation to get his head back on straight,” Jake stated.

                Abby looked at her husband with a glare.

                “To be honest, ma’am, I have no desire to become a star or have my name in a magazine. I assume it will happen eventually by being with Clarke, the idea of being in the spotlight makes me very nervous, but Clarke is worth it,” Lexa interjected.

                Clarke knew without a doubt in that moment that she was going to marry Lexa. This woman is absolutely amazing.

                “Well, I like her,” Jake said shooting a smile at Lexa before turning back to the stove.

                After that, everyone moved to get breakfast done and the table set.

                Once seated, Lexa next to Clarke with Aden on her other side, Abby beside him with Jake between the Griffin women.

                “So, what Hogwarts house are you in, Lexa?” asked Aden, trying to break the tension.

                Lexa raised an eyebrow at him. “Ravenclaw, of course.”

                He raised his hand for a high-five. “Me too! Clarke is a Gryffindor and Dad is a Hufflepuff.”

                Lexa nodded, she could see that.

                “I was surprised by just how much they took out of the fifth book,” Jake said.

                “I’m almost happy that our studio didn’t do them. If my uncle had approved of that movie, I would never talk to him again. It was really only the Harry story line!” Lexa complained.

                “I agree with that,” Clarke responded as Jake and Aden nodded in agreement.

                “You should see the lightsaber Lexa’s uncle has!” Aden said excitedly.

                “Is it one of those fancy new ones?” Jake asked.

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “Oh, no, it is Vader’s from Empire Strikes Back. My uncle won it from George Lucas in poker.”

                Jake’s jaw dropped.

                Clarke looked at her mother, who was obviously listening but staying quiet. She supposed that was better than being snarky.

                “Where does your uncle live, that would be something to see?” Jake said leaning forward.

                Clarke laughed this time. “Down the road a bit. I have a feeling you and he would get along well, Dad.”

                Jake grinned happily.

                “So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” Abby asked, finally joining the conversation.

                Clarke looked up at her mom and couldn’t decipher the emotion on her face, but knew it wasn’t happy. “I have to go in to shoot some scenes in a bit, I should be there all night, probably through the rest of the weekend, too.”

                Abby nodded. “Do you have a lot of night scenes?”

                Clarke shook her head. “This is in studio still. We go on location in a little over a week, so now it is crunch time for the studio set scenes.”

                Abby looked at Lexa. “Do you travel with them also?”

                Clarke couldn’t help but be curious as well. They hadn’t talked about it with everything that was going on.

                Lexa nodded. “My cousin said that I was requested to be one of the P.A.s that went along.”

                “Oh? Is that because of your family?” Abby asked.

                Clarke clenched her fists and went to stand but was stopped by Lexa’s hand on her thigh.

                “This was before anyone knew my last name,” Lexa answered succinctly.

                “Oh? How did people not know who you are?” Abby asked.

                “I kept it quiet. Like I said before, I’m not looking for attention. I have had plenty of experience with people who want to get close to me just because of my family. My uncle and cousin wanted me to make friends and I felt that in order to do so properly, especially on a movie set, I should be as anonymous as possible. Luckily, I was able to make some connections by the time my last name came out. So, when people who usually ignored me or were rude to me before are now nice to me, I know it isn’t sincere,” Lexa explained.

                Abby narrowed her eyes at Lexa, before relaxing and nodding.

                “Trust me, I know that feeling,” Aden said grinning at Lexa. “Luckily, since I’ve been at the new school, no one has really made the connection between me and Clarke. It sucks how shallow people can be, especially if I have something Clarke can come to, she has to be in disguise, but it is something we all have to deal with being connected to an amazing actress.”

                Clarke’s heart hurt for her little brother as he spoke up, but she felt warmth and pride when he called her an amazing actress. Having her family (at least two out of three) support her and be proud of her was the best feeling in the world.

                “Don’t get weepy on us, Clarkey,” Aden sassed.

                The actress groaned, there goes the good feeling.

                Lexa and Jake laughed at them.

                Lexa pulled her phone out to look at the time. “We should get going soon.”

                Clarke nodded and started to get up and collect her plate.

                “Don’t worry about that. Since Aden dropped the egg on the floor, he has to help me clean up,” Jake insisted.

                “What? I did not!” Aden whined.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at the two of them. “Either way, thank you for both breakfast and cleaning up.”

                Everyone got up and exchanged hugs and handshakes. Clarke saw Lexa talking with Aden, and her brother brought out his phone. She wasn’t sure what was going on but was happy her girlfriend and her little brother were getting along so well.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was stressed out after meeting Clarke’s parents. She loved Jake. Her girlfriend was very right in thinking Jake and her uncle would get along. However, Clarke’s mother was exceptionally intimidating and very annoying. Lexa hated how much the woman was looking for things that were wrong with her in order to chastise Clarke. Knowing that that was exactly what Clarke’s mother was doing gave her enough spine to try and stand up to the woman. She knew she had a long way to go to impress the doctor, but as long as she kept degrading Clarke and her profession, Lexa didn’t really care what the woman thought of her.

                Before they left, Lexa had given her phone number to Aden, just so he would have it, but also told him if he wanted help with driving, she would be there and to just contact her. The teenager seemed happy that she was willing to help him out. Now, she was just hoping that the reason he failed wasn’t because he actually was a terrible driver.

                Clarke and Lexa left with a kiss before driving separate cars. Lexa knew that she would most likely end up staying as long as her girlfriend stayed on set but hoped to keep the look that they weren’t together. Her soul hurt doing that, but she needed to make sure Clarke wasn’t believed to be shallow enough to use Lexa for the actress’s own ideas. Lexa knew that her girlfriend wasn’t like that, she didn’t want anyone putting that reputation on the amazing person that Clarke is.

                Lexa parked her car, really wanting to wait for Clarke and possibly get a kiss, but knew that she that wouldn’t be smart. No matter how much she wanted to kiss her girlfriend…. Lexa sighed and opened her car door and made her way towards the set. It was a good walk between the parking lot and the set, and Lexa was somewhat surprised Clarke hasn’t hurt herself just walking to the set over the last few months.

                The brunette was checking her phone for tasks to do on the app specific to their movie. She was making a plan for what she needed to do when a shadow fell into her path.

                “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Lisa Woods.”

                Lexa sighed and looked up. “Is there something I can help you with?”

                He smirked. “After everything, you know with you teasing me, making me think you are interested, I’m surprised you stayed away so long.”

                Lexa frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. “I don’t know how I could have ever possibly made you think that. In fact, I have never wanted to be around you unless I have to. I’m not sure what you are hoping to get from this.”

                Finn’s lip lifted in a snarl and he got up in Lexa’s personal space. “I _want_ my career to be great. I _want_ to make it in this world and I’m fairly certain you are a ticket to do that.”

                Lexa backed away and put her hands up. “That will never happen with me. You need to prove yourself by doing well acting. I have nothing to do with anything.  Yes, my uncle is a big deal. I usually only head the studio archives. I am no one. If you want to impress someone, go to Anya.”

                Finn shook his head. “Oh no, you are the one I want.”

                “Finn.”

                They both looked to see Indra standing there. “Leave the girl alone. Do you really think you are doing yourself a favor by intimidating Lexa? This makes you look like a terrible person and will do the exact opposite of helping your career,” Indra said coming to stand next to Lexa.

                Finn’s face was red with anger.

                “I think it is best if you leave,” Indra stated.

                Finn shook his head and left.

                “Thank you for that,” Lexa said feeling exceptionally grateful to the woman next to her, as Finn had been making her really nervous.

                Indra gave her a smile. “Of course. That boy is a child and needs to learn he can’t do whatever he wants.”

                Lexa nodded, she could still feel her nerves on edge and was trying to think of a way to politely get away so she could have a moment to get her wits about her.

                “You know, I was good friends with your aunt. I think she would be quite proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone to work on a set,” Indra informed her.

                Lexa looked at the actress in surprise, not knowing about the friendship, but then frowned. “I don’t know how proud she truly would be. Uncle Gus and Anya made me do it.”

                Indra nodded. “I am sure they wouldn’t have forced you if you didn’t really want to. I’m hoping that other than Finn Collins you are having an enjoyable experience.”

                “It has been something. I’d say it was a good experience, but I am really looking forward to going back to my regular job,” Lexa acknowledged.

                “Well, if you need anything, just let me know. We should get together some time and I can tell you about your aunts crazy antics in the past,” Indra offered.

                Lexa smiled at the older woman. “That would be amazing.”

                Indra smiled at her. “I should get going. I’ll see you around.”

                Lexa nodded and waved. The librarian started making her way through the set and started a schedule in her head for the things she needed to accomplish during her work hours. Multiple times she was stopped by people, most trying to have a friendly conversation with her, even though they had never done that in the past. Others made her nervous as they flirted with her. One of the other P.A.s that she didn’t really know, came on to her very strong. He really wasn’t taking no for an answer. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She started having trouble catching her breath, her hearing was garbled, and her vision started tunneling. She pushed the guy away and took off for Clarke’s trailer.

                She burst into the trailer landing on her hands and knees, scaring the shit out of Octavia who had been sitting there.

                “Hey! What the… oh fuck, what’s wrong?” Octavia asked kneeling next to her. “Lexa? I’m going to call Clarke.”

                Lexa shook her head. “Don’t tell Clarke. Don’t…”

                “Can I touch you?” the manager asked.

                Lexa gave the spunky brunette her arm, hoping it would help keep her grounded.

                Octavia clung onto the librarian’s one arm. “Are you sure I can’t call Clarke?”

                Lexa shook her head.

                The door to the trailer opened and Anya kneeled next to her cousin. “Hey, kid, come on, you need to breathe.” The producer rubbed a calming hand up and down Lexa’s back.

                “What happened?” Anya asked.

                “I don’t know, she just burst in here mid panic attack,” Octavia answered.

                “Lex, come on now,” Anya said trying to help.

                Lexa felt like everything was getting darker. It was even harder to breathe now. The day started off so well, what the fuck? Why did she have to be so weak? Another person kneeled in front of her.

                “Hey, baby, I’m going to touch you, okay?” Clarke asked softly.

                Lexa felt immense guilt for messing up everyone’s day.

                “I’m picking up your hand, baby, here, do you feel this? Breathe with me now,” Clarke had placed Lexa’s hand on her chest and was taking exaggerated breaths. “Come on, Lex, you need to breathe, please.”

                Lexa tried to focus on her girlfriend’s calm demeanor, the beating of her heart under her hand, and the breaths she was taking. Eventually she was able take in a shaky breath and her vision started to clear.

                “There are those beautiful green eyes,” Clarke said reaching forward to gently caress Lexa’s cheek.

                “I’m sorry,” the brunette apologized.

                Clarke looked at her in confusion and shook her head. “There is no reason for you to be apologizing, baby.”

                Lexa looked down. “You all have way more important things…”

                “None of that,” Anya interrupted. “You are more important.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement.

                Lexa still felt guilty and looked around, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. She realized she was still on her hand and knees and now felt exceptionally tired.

                “Why don’t we move so you can sit down properly?” Clarke suggested, still holding Lexa’s hand to her chest and caressing the librarian’s face.

                Lexa nodded and moved so she could sit with her back against the couch.

                Clarke sat beside her and put her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. The actress kissed her girlfriend’s temple and pulled her close.

                “Can you tell us what triggered it?” Anya asked kneeling in front of her.

                “It probably started with my family being in my kitchen when we got up today,” Clarke admitted.

                “Even Abby?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke nodded.

                “Huh,” the manager responded.

                “What happened when you got here?” Anya asked.

                “Finn was the first person I saw, said he thought I was his ticket to a big career. That wasn’t so bad, Indra actually came to my rescue. Did you know she was friends with your mom?” Lexa asked.

                Anya was grinding her teeth together but nodded at Lexa’s question.

                “Then, when that was over, people were just kind of overwhelming me. Talking to me, acting like we were friends when this was probably the first time most of them said more than two words to me. Some of them even flirted with me. I just wanted to get my jobs done. Then one of the P.A.s cornered me and came on exceptionally strong and that was it.”

                “Which one?” Clarke and Anya asked at the same time.

                Lexa tried to remember his name. “James, or Jason maybe? Yeah, I think his name is Jason.”

                Anya nodded and looked ready to murder.

                Clarke kissed Lexa’s temple again. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

                Lexa shook her head. “It isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyone’s fault.”

                “I say we still blame Finn,” Octavia offered.

                Lexa chuckled, much to the relief of everyone.

                Anya’s phone buzzed, so she took it out and frowned at it. “Do you want to go home?” she asked, not looking up.

                Lexa shook her head. “No, I just got here.”

                Anya sighed. “Clarke needs to get to Makeup.”

                The blonde pulled Lexa closer.

                The librarian patted her girlfriend’s leg reassuringly. “I’ll be okay. I’ll just hang out in here until I feel ready to work.”

                “Can we have a minute?” Clarke asked.

                Anya and Octavia nodded, got up, and left the trailer.

                “I leave you alone for half an hour and look what happens,” Clarke said shaking her head.

                Lexa chuckled and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

                “We are driving together next time, if only so I can kick Finn’s ass if he bothers you again,” the actress stated.

                Lexa pulled back to look at Clarke. “He wasn’t really the big issue. Yes, it made me nervous for a minute, but the thing that bothered me most is the fact that he kind of acted like I would be the easy target for his ticket to real fame. So, that kind of hurt my pride a bit. Indra stepped in before it could get too intense.”

                Clarke turned slightly and caressed Lexa’s cheek. “Finn is a fucking idiot with his head stuck up his own ass. He can’t handle rejection and pretends he is a player with all his one night stands when the truth is he is just terrible in bed and no one wants a repeat of that. You, though, _you_ are amazing,” Clarke smirked, “in bed and otherwise.”

                Lexa chuckled and looked down, knowing that she was blushing.

                Clarke tilted her head down so she could catch the brunette’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

                Lexa nodded. “I’m sorry about this.”

                Clarke cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks as she was shaking her head. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for. These things happen. You have had a very stressful day already. I wish we could just go back to bed.”

                Lexa sighed. “I hate that you have to deal with my anxiety like this. I mean, you should be concentrating on doing an awesome performance, which I know you will, but I don’t want to be a distraction.”

                Clarke shook her head again. “Baby, you are not a distraction. You make this all worth it. I hate that this happens to you, but it isn’t your fault. Hopefully, all this attention will go away and people will leave you alone. It probably won’t be too hard now that Anya is probably murdering that P.A. as we speak.”

                Lexa groaned.

                “Though, you will still have to put up with my mother from time to time, but hey, I do too,” Clarke said with a grin.

                Lexa groaned again before laughing. She reached up and cupped Clarke’s face in her hands before kissing her girlfriend softly. “Thank you,” she said quietly after resting her forehead against Clarke’s.

                “No need to thank me, I’ll always be here for you. Except now, cause I really do need to go, but you know, other than that,” Clarke replied rueful grin.

                Lexa chuckled and kissed her girlfriend again. “Go, do your thing. I’ll go see if Raven is up to any trouble after staying here for a bit.”

                “Okay,” Clarke leaned forward to peck Lexa’s lips again. “Be sure to ask if it can blow up if she tries to hand you something before taking it.”

                Lexa laughed. “Will do.”

                “I…” Clarke’s eyes widened as she stopped herself. “Um, I will see you later.”

                Lexa was shock as her girlfriend scurried out of the room. Did Clarke really just almost say what she thought the actress was going to say? Her mouth widened into a grin, maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts directly after last chapter.

Lexa had laid on the couch and pulled out her book to try and focus on something else, but it was impossible for her to concentrate. The panic attack had left her exhausted and more importantly her mind was on Clarke’s almost slip of the tongue. Her mind continued to wander before a knock at the door and then the door opening interrupted her thought process.

                “Yo, you totally missed your cousin assassinating someone,” Raven said, picking Lexa’s legs up and sitting down before placing them on her lap.

                “She didn’t actually do anything that could put her in jail, did she?” Lexa asked worriedly.

                Raven shook her head. “No, but I’m fairly certain the dude pissed himself.”

                Lexa frowned.

                “And in my opinion, from what I heard, he deserves it. Plus, now everyone else should back off you,” Raven informed her.

                Lexa looked at her friend in question.

                Raven smirked. “She basically made it clear that you are the nerd of the family, and therefore protected, so if they get passed your defenses, do they really want to try herself and your uncle?”

                Lexa nodded. “She’s got a point.”

                Raven shrugged. “I think you are pretty astute, you just aren’t as scary hot as your cousin or career ending as your uncle.”

                Lexa sighed and moved her legs to sit up.

                “Are you okay?” Raven asked with out of character sincerity.

                Lexa shrugged. “I’m tired. I had a panic attack again. And again, Clarke had to bring me out of it. So, that sucks.”

                Raven gently punched the librarian’s arm. “That’s because she is totally whipped by you, and just like any of us that care about you, will be there to do that if need be. That chick is smitten with your nerdy ass.”

                Lexa just smiles, appreciating the sentiment and reliving what Clarke almost said.

                “Hey, where’d your head go?” Raven asked with an accusatory quirk of her eyebrow.

                “What?” Lexa asked.

                “You went somewhere happy, what happened?”

                “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Lexa said trying to feign ignorance.

                Raven started nudging her with her elbow, “Something happen with the actress, hmm? You about to hit second base, hm?”

                Lexa snorted out a laugh, if she only knew. “What are you doing today?”

                 “Changing the subject, I’ll let it go for now.” Raven grinned. “Want to help me test some things out?”

                Lexa looked at the engineer suspiciously. “You’ll tell me if what you hand to me could explode, right?”

                Raven gasped and covered her heart. “You don’t trust me?”

                Lexa narrowed her eyes at her.

                Raven rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll let you know.”

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “Let’s go.”

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was wrecked by the time she was given a break in order to get a few hours of sleep. She had known that this weekend was going to be rough, still, she felt drained. She just selfishly hoped that Lexa had stayed, so that that they could cuddle. She has found herself having a hard time getting to sleep whenever she and Lexa had spent the night apart. True, they haven’t technically been together that long and haven’t technically spent a great amount of nights together, Clarke still felt more comfort and restful after a night with her girlfriend.

                Opening the door to her trailer, she was surprised to find music playing and Raven’s voice yelling over it. Climbing up the steps, she saw Octavia and Lexa sitting on the couch as Raven was acting something out. As soon as Lexa spotted her, she stood up and went to her.

                “Hey, are you okay?” Lexa asked softly with a look of concern on her face.

                Clarke smiled and nodded. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

                Lexa gave her a half smile. “To be fair, you calmed me down, then Raven let me assist blowing things up. So, I am quite lucky. You though, had a lot of emotional scenes to shoot. So, how are you?”

                Clarke just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

                Lexa welcomed her and kissed her temple as she pulled the blonde in.

                “I think it is safe to say we should head out now,” Raven commented.

                “I agree. Clarkey, I love you and I left a script and some papers you need to look at. Also, I left some resumes for an assistant, like we talked about. I love you, but you are kind of a big deal, so I could use the help,” Octavia said.

                The two brunettes passed the couple patting the two women on their heads as they headed out of the trailer.

                “I’m sorry if we were too loud,” Lexa apologized.

                Clarke chuckled. “I didn’t hear anything until I opened the door. So, it didn’t bother me.”

                “Octavia was here when Raven and I got back. They just, didn’t want to leave me alone. I guess my second on set panic attack has made them concerned,” Lexa said.

                Clarke pulled back from the hug and cupped her girlfriend’s face. “Hate to break it to you, baby. Those two actually like you. O, I know for a fact, adores you. At least until you start an educational monologue.”

                Lexa laughed.

                “And, I am fairly certain you are one of Raven’s favorite people. One: for winning trivia night, Two: for introducing her to your uncle, and three: for participating in her shenanigans. I mean, truly, we have one big explosion in this movie. She is being kept busy with every other mechanical issue.” Clarke told her.

                Lexa looked down and Clarke could see her blush.

                Clarke put a finger under the brunette’s chin to tilt her head up. “You are amazing, baby.”

                Lexa leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips.

                Clarke clutched onto her girlfriend’s shoulders sliding her hands up into brunette locks. Clarke tilted her head to deepen the kiss, loving how her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist.

                Lexa pulled back slightly, “Let’s turn this music off and go to bed.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement, while pulling her phone out to set an alarm.

                Lexa turned the music off and came up behind the actress, placing her hand on the blonde’s hips and resting her chin on the actress’s shoulder. “What time to you need to be up?”

                “They were aiming for 0230,” Clarke informed her.

                “Got it,” Lexa responded, pulling back to divest herself of clothing and helping a giggling Clarke out of hers. Lexa closed the bedroom door before they fell into bed together.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was woken when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She blinked her eyes to try and clear the sleep away and looked up to see her girlfriend smiling down at her.

                “Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Clarke apologized quietly.

                Lexa reached out and took the blonde’s hand. “Where are you going?”

                “If they are on schedule, someone should be coming to get me soon,” Clarke said as she sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed Lexa’s hair down lovingly.

                Lexa hummed and leaned into her girlfriend’s hand.

                “You can keep sleeping, it’s late,” Clarke said as she continued to rake her fingers through brunette hair.

                “I prefer sleeping with you,” Lexa responded sleepily. “Though, we might want to think about sleeping at my place next time.”

                Clarke chuckled. “Are you saying you don’t like waking up to my family and friends in the house unannounced?”

                “We just might need to change the locks in the future,” Lexa stated without thinking.

                Clarke’s hand stopped.

                Lexa’s eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. “I mean, um…”

                Clarke leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I look forward to a time _we_ would do that.”

                Lexa looked up at her girlfriend, warmth filling her heart.

                They were interrupted when someone knocked obnoxiously on the trailer door.

                Clarke sighed and looked back down to Lexa. “Try to get some sleep, I’ll be back later.”

                Lexa nodded and leaned up to kiss Clarke’s lips.

                The knocks got louder.

                “Who the hell is that?” Lexa asked, knowing none of the P.A.s would have a job being so rude.

                They started to hear some muffled yelling and could only tell it was a male voice. They looked at each other in confusion, before the door to the trailer slammed open.

                “Stay here,” Clarke said getting up to move out of the room closing the door behind her.

                Lexa hurriedly got herself put together as she heard Clarke arguing with whoever it was. She opened the door once she was decent to find Finn, who looked drunk, pointing menacingly at Clarke. Lexa immediately texted Anya before jumping in. “What the hell is this?”

                Finn swayed and turned his bloodshot eyes on her. “Oh, this is fucking amazing. You’ve really become her pet, she even keeps you in the backroom!” he started laughing.

                Lexa jumped forward as she saw Clarke cock her arm back to deck him, she held her arm and pulled Clarke behind her. “You are drunk. You need to leave,” she stated.

                Finn growled at her and took a swig out of a bottle she hadn’t even seen him carrying. “You,” he said pointing at her, the force with which he thrusted his finger forward caused him to stumble, “are…”

                “Amazing, beautiful, intelligent, all things you are not,” Clarke provided.

                Lexa knew she was blushing as she continued to hold her girlfriend back. “I think you should leave, Finn. You are drunk and are just making a fool of yourself.”

                “Fuck you!” Finn yelled.

                Lexa frowned. “No thank you.”

                Finn got confused and stumbled to the side landing on the couch right before Anya and three security guards came into the trailer.

                “Are you two okay?” Anya asked.

                Lexa nodded.

                “What happened?” Anya asked as the security guards scooped Finn up and carried him out of the trailer.

                Murphy suddenly burst into the trailer and startled back as he saw the shape Finn was in. He snarled and moved so the guards could go out the door. “Are you okay, Clarke?” Murphy asked once they were gone.

                Clarke came forward and nodded.

                “You didn’t get hurt or anything, did you?” Murphy asked.

                Clarke huffed out a laugh. “Only because Lexa held me back.”

                Murphy looked at Anya.

                Anya sighed and looked back at them. “We will have a sitter with Finn from now on. If he does anything, like this again, he will be in breach of his contract and have to pay back his salary. I’m sorry this happened to you, but we are really hoping to keep him sober and not go all diva on us with only two to three weeks of filming left.”

                Clarke shook her head and sat down on the couch, before immediately standing back up. “Fuck, he must have spilled his bottle on here.”

                “We will make sure that is taken care of,” Murphy said coming forward. “Are you able to shoot?”

                Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa.

                The brunette stepped forward. “I’m fine. Go be awesome.”

                Clarke nodded and gave her a kiss.

                When they parted, Murphy was looking at them in surprise.

                “Is there a problem?” Anya asked, her eyes narrowed at the director.

                Murphy shook his head.

                Clarke looked at Lexa again.

                “Baby, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Lexa asked. Clarke shrugged causing Lexa to pull her into a hug. “I’m sorry this is happening,” Lexa whispered in her ear.

                Clarke nodded as she held Lexa close.

                “Maybe before we go on location, I can show you the archives. We can make sure no one has screwed up my hard work,” Lexa suggested.

                Clarke snorted out a laugh and pulled back. “Only you,” she said shaking her head and pecking Lexa’s lips. “I think I would like that.”

                Lexa grinned. “Now go be awesome. I’ll be here when you get back.”

                Clarke nodded and turned to leave with Murphy.

                Lexa looked at her cousin.

                “What happened?” Anya asked.

                “We were napping in the back when someone started knocking at the door,” Lexa continued to reiterate what went down with Anya only nodded every once in a while.

                The tall blonde shook her head when Lexa was done. “This shit is exactly why I didn’t want him on this film.” Anya sighed and shook her head while looking down. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her cousin. “How are you? Did he say anything to you?”

                Lexa shrugged. “I’m okay. He called me Clarke’s pet again, which is when I held her back from clocking him.”

                “Maybe you should have let her,” Anya admitted.

                Lexa shook her head. “I didn’t want her to hurt her hand. He isn’t worth it.”

                Anya grinned at her wryly. “Good call. This is why we pay you.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “Do you really pay me for napping with Clarke, too?”

                Anya nodded. “Of course, gotta keep our top bill happy.”

                Lexa scoffed. “She would be so mad if you said that to her.”

                Anya smiled softly. “That’s why we know she is great for you.”

                Lexa blushed and looked down. “IhinkI’minlovewithher,” Lexa mumbled.

                “I’m sorry, what the fuck was that?” Anya asked looking bewildered.

                Lexa swallowed her worries and looked up at her cousin. “I think I’m in love with her.”

                Anya pulled her into a hug. “She’s the real thing, Lexa. I just worry her public life will be too much for you.”

                Lexa sighed as she fell into her cousin’s hug. “I was thinking about going back to counseling. She deserves someone that can be out there with her.”

                Anya pulled back and put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “You need to do it for you, not for her.”

                “I want to do it for me, so I can be there for her. As long as I have my archives to go back to,” Lexa admitted.

                Anya looked at Lexa with a combination of understanding and pity. “I hope that the counseling helps you.”

                Lexa frowned and her heart dropped. “You don’t believe I can keep her, do you?”

                Anya’s eyes went wide and she placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m not saying that at all. I just know you hate attention. You are not a social person. I know that is hard for me to accept, but the fact of the matter is, you will be in the public eye. _Everyone’s_ eye. I just worry…”

                “I get it,” Lexa insisted. ”I know. I know I may be scared. I may not be the best equipped. But, I… I mean, Clarke… she’s worth it. So worth it.”

                Anya smiled at her and nodded. “I will still destroy her if she hurts you.”

                Lexa smiled back at her cousin. “I know. I don’t think you will need to.”

                Anya rolled her eyes. “We’ll see.”

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had finished her scenes and just sat in the chair provided. She was exhausted and though she’d rather go to her trailer and cuddle with Lexa, but she didn’t know if she could make it there. She hated that she was going to have to ask Lexa to stay away a lot to prepare for when they went to Georgia on location. The time there, was meant to be disheartening and completely wrecked emotionally for her character by the end. Internally she knew Lexa could appreciate that and wouldn’t be hurt by it, but Clarke wasn’t sure if she, as herself, could keep herself away from her amazing girlfriend. The way she needed to get into character really hindered her real life sometimes. She hoped Lexa was happy with them and knew that her job would cause some strife when she needed to be in the moment. Lexa was nothing but supportive, so she doubted it would be an issue.

                “Hey, Clarke,” Monty said with a smile as he sat in the chair next to hers. “You are knocking it out of the park tonight.”

                Clarke smiled at the quiet man. “Thank you. I’m really working hard to keep up with you.”

                Monty pretended to dust off his shoulder, “I mean, I guess you are good enough.” He broke with a chuckle very quickly.

                Clarke laughed along with him. He was one of the nicest guys she has ever met in the business and really hoped they would stay friends after filming ended. “You ready for Georgia?”

                Monty nodded. “I’m just happy Harper gets to come. Is Lexa?”

                Clarke smiled softly at the mention of her girlfriend. “Yeah.” She frowned, “I just worry that her making me so happy will make it hard to get into character.”

                Monty nodded in understanding. “I get that. I’m sure she will too. You will need to give yourself a break from everything for at least a couple of hours a day in order for you to function, so you can see her then. Plus, we can help each other get back into character if need be.”

                Clarke nodded, grateful to have this actor to work with.

                “So,” Monty said tentatively, “I heard you have had some issue with Finn.”

                Clarke frowned and looked forward. “He keeps harassing Lexa because she always rejects him. He has never been good at taking no for an answer. Tonight, he came bursting into my trailer, drunk as all get out and started yelling about nonsense. Saying how he should be the lead actor of this movie and he is more popular, all stupid shit.”

                Monty laughed. “I’m not exactly sure how he would be the lead, since your character is definitely supposed to be female and the movie concentrates on sexism.”

                Clarke chuckled with him. “Yeah, I don’t know either.”

                “Plus, he is not anywhere near as popular as you. The fact that he has a reputation for getting drunk and causing problems on sets is pretty well known now. He had that charming good-looking guy thing going for a while, but it has gotten quite obvious that it was an act.”

                Clarke nodded. “I dated him a long time ago when we first started up. He wasn’t very good at staying loyal, but he wasn’t a huge asshole. It is a pity the fame went to his head.”

                “Well, if you or Lexa need help avoiding him, feel free to hang out with Harper or me. Or Raven. She seems to really hate him,” Monty offered.

                Clarke smiled. “Thanks for that. I don’t know what he did to Raven, especially since she is too smart to fall for the “If you have sex with me, I’ll help your career” bit he does,” Clarke said using air quotes.

                Monty chuckled. “Probably messed up one of her designs or screwed up an explosion.”

                Clarke grinned at the actor. “I think if he had done that, he would be dead by now.”

                Monty matched her grin. “You may have a point.” He stood from his chair. “Well, I should get going. I’ll see you soon.”

                Clarke smiled and waved at him as he left. The blonde appreciated his ideas for this coming week and would definitely take him up on his offer to help her get back into character, so she could spend more time with Lexa. Speaking of, it was time to go back to her girl. Clarke collected her things and headed to her trailer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa runs into the past.   
> Clarke tries to stay focused on her character.  
> We hear Raven's story.   
> Happy ending for their week in Georgia for all three.

They had been in Georgia for two days now. Lexa was happy that she had been able to help Aden with driving before they left. He wasn’t a terrible driver, and he really just needed to drive more. Lexa knew that Jake and Abby had important jobs, and unfortunately, that meant they couldn’t take the time Aden needed. Lexa debated about telling her uncle about the issue as he was the one that really worked with her, but she didn’t think Aden would appreciate that, so she just promised to help him out as much as she could herself.

                After the driving lesson, Lexa had gone to Clarke’s and the actress had been vigorous in her showing of appreciation. Then next day, Lexa had been shocked she was able to make it to the plane without help. Clarke just smirked at her the whole time. Fortunately, Raven hadn’t been there, because Lexa knew the engineer would never let her live down the way she was walking.

                Now, though, things were much more serious. Clarke had declared they could only sleep in the same room, but she needed to stay in character, and her character was highly stressed and unhappy, therefore being with Lexa who made her very happy and unstressed, couldn’t happen during the day. Then, she added that they couldn’t have sex either. The brunette understood why Clarke needed to do what she was doing, still, she missed her and missed their intimacy. She had to force herself out of bed in the morning, whether she was in Clarke’s arms or Clarke was in hers, so she could get to her job and make sure Clarke woke up unhappy, which killed Lexa. The only thing that made her happy was knowing that waking up without her made Clarke very grumpy. Unfortunately, not being able to assist Clarke in any way threw the librarian off her game. She had to make sure she avoided the tasks that she would normally jump at to be near her girlfriend. Luckily, others’ needs had increased with the change of location.

                Lexa was currently raiding the craft services table for Monty. He had happily accepted her as his main P.A. which she appreciated. The actor was a kind man and she really enjoyed getting to know him better. They had yet to set a date for her to come to his board game night, but it would happen once the shooting of the movie was over. Raven and Harper also stuck close. The two were very different in character, but Lexa appreciated their friendship.

                “Well, well, if it isn’t Lexa Woods.”

                Lexa froze at the voice before looking up. “Costia. It has been awhile.”

                The dark-haired woman smiled at Lexa. “That it has. I’m surprised to see you on a set.”

                “I’m still working the archives. This is something I’m doing to mix it up a little,” Lexa told her.

                Costia came close and put her hand on Lexa’s arm. “You know, I really regret how things ended for us.”

                Lexa frowned at the hand. “I think they ended as they should have.”

                “Aw, come on Lexa, we had a good thing going. I just lost myself and got a bit greedy. Can you really blame me? I was young and foolish,” Costia said.

                “What are you doing here?” Lexa asked, curious to know why her ex had resurfaced.

                “Well, you know, after our little squabble, I rethought things. Now I work craft services and get in as an extra on occasion. I try to get into a little bit of everything,” Costia laughed and patted Lexa’s arm again. “I’m trying my best to make it on my own.”

                Lexa looked to where the woman patted her arm and frowned again.

                “Hey, Lex, can you help me with something?”

                Lexa looked up to her savior. “Of course, Clarke, whatever you need.”

                “Lex? You hate being called Lex,” Costia complained.

                Clarke looked at the brunette questioningly.

                “I have found it is not bad depending on who says it,” Lexa stated keeping her eyes on her girlfriend.

                “Anyway, can you help me?” Clarke asked putting her hand on the librarian’s shoulder giving it a squeeze and smiling at her.

                Lexa would do anything for that smile. “Of course.”

                Clarke pulled her away and Lexa followed her very willingly. “Are you okay, baby?”

                Lexa nodded. “I was thrown off… thank you for finding me.”

                Clarke pulled Lexa towards her trailer. Once they were inside, she pulled Lexa close and hugged her. “I saw her hand on you and I have to admit I was jealous. Then, Anya appeared next to me and told me who she was. I’m fairly certain I just saved that woman from death. All that really matters to me, though, is how you are.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I was thrown off. I haven’t seen her in years.”

                “Anya mentioned she was the one that tried to use you for your family connections,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa frowned. She didn’t like that her cousin just openly told Clarke about things. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her girlfriend.

                Clarke cupped the brunette’s face so that blue could meet green. “I’m sorry she hurt you. I hope you know I will never ask for anything like that.”

                Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke’s hips closer to her. “I know that. You are an amazing actress that doesn’t need me to make it.”

                Clarke smiled and caressed the brunette’s cheek. “I don’t know about that, but you make things better.”

                Lexa returned her smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s lips.

                Clarke clutched onto her, holding the brunette close. Once they pulled away, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “Know, whatever goes on with this chick, you are amazing. That’s why I… that’s who you are.”

                Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde again. “You don’t need to be jealous of anyone. You are the only one I want and I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.”

                “You aren’t lucky, I am. Are you okay, really?” Clarke asked cupping Lexa’s face in her hands again.

                Lexa nodded. “I wasn’t expecting to see her ever again. She can’t affect me like she used to. I’m older, wiser, and extremely happy.”

                Clarke caressed her cheek and smiled warmly at the brunette. “I’m extremely happy, too, and if Anya has her way, she won’t be a problem for you at all anymore.”

                Lexa’s brow furrowed as she thought about it and then she sighed. “I feel like a terrible person to say I’m okay with that.”

                “Hey, no,” Clarke said tilting her head to look into Lexa’s eyes. “You owe that woman nothing.”

                Lexa suddenly remembered herself and pulled back from her girlfriend. “Wait, you can’t see me now. You can’t… I can’t…”

                Clarke stopped her tirade with her lips. Pulling back, the blonde gave her a smile. “Trust me, that bitch gave me plenty of ammunition.”

                Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke close. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was sitting in her designated chair watching Monty and Indra act out a scene. It was fascinating to watch Monty, who was one of the kindest souls she has ever met, become this crazed jealous antagonist. In this scene, Monty’s character was on the cusp of completely losing it. He was crazed that Clarke’s character was moving up in the company they worked for so swiftly. Her character had gotten a promotion that he had been vying for and it was one too many times that he was passed over. Soon Raven will get to have her fun as Monty’s character burns down the office building. The film execs had bought a building that was going to be torn down and matched their needs, so Raven was getting to actually set a building on fire. Clarke just hoped that the eccentric engineer doesn’t do anything to get Lexa hurt.

                Thinking about Lexa had her thinking about what happened the day before. Clarke was embarrassed to admit how jealous she got when she saw Lexa’s ex put her hand on her girlfriend. She then got concerned as she saw Lexa’s body become rigid. Costia was obviously trying to flirt with Lexa, as she kept touching her and leaning into her as she talked. It took a lot for Clarke not to march over there and pull Lexa into a hot kiss so that everyone would know that Lexa was hers and they should back off. She stayed where she was as the shame for her thoughts sunk in. Anya had come to talk to her about something when she noticed what Clarke was staring at. The actress had to physically hold the taller blonde back. Anya then blurted out who the woman was, and Clarke told her to take a walk to cool down and that she would take care of it. Hearing Costia say that Lexa hated to be called “Lex” threw her off. The brunette had never said anything to her. Later that night, when they were in bed, Lexa told her how Costia would call her Lex with a weird tone and only when she wanted something. She claimed she liked it when Clarke called her Lex, because it is more a term of familiarity and endearment. Clarke had really wished she didn’t state that they couldn’t have sex during this week, because she really wanted to make love to her girlfriend after that.

                Alas, all the rules she had made for them seemed to be working. Murphy was thrilled with her performance. Both Monty and Indra had complimented her, as well. They were both very supportive in helping her stay in character. Monty and the blonde had run lines together a few times now, Indra had come to help them and give them suggestions. They keep using the last scene that is the big showdown. Monty’s character had been messing with Clarke’s character throughout everything, from letting air out of her tires to petty stuff like taking her lunch at work. She had assumed some of it was bad luck and the other stuff she had assumed was Finn’s character’s doing. Finn’s character was her character’s slacker boyfriend who was jealous of her success. As it turns out, Finn’s character is just a lazy asshole, and Monty’s character is actually having a psychotic break. This movie is one people will definitely have to watch twice, because Monty’s character is in the background for a majority of it. You only notice the way he looks at Clarke with hate from afar and recognize that it isn’t just coincidence when he shows up after something nefarious happens if you are really paying attention the first time.

                Fortunately, during this week, Finn only had to join them in Georgia for a few days, so Clarke didn’t really have to worry about him bothering Lexa. She hoped he was smart enough to leave her girlfriend alone.

                Yelling distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see it was Monty in the scene. He was doing a magnificent job. Indra was definitely in character as she looked sincerely scared. Clarke doubted the older actress could ever be scared in real life. The blonde would put her money on Indra anytime someone messed with her. Murphy called cut and she saw both actors take a breath, before Indra smiled and patted Monty’s shoulder.

                “Is it time to blow things up yet?” Raven asked walking onto the scene area.

                Clarke saw Murphy swipe a hand down his face and looking very tired.

                “Raven, we’ve been over this. I will let you know when it is time. Trust me, you won’t miss it,” Murphy told the engineer.

                Raven threw her head back and groaned.

                Lexa came rushing forward to pull Raven back, guiding her like she was a child, which made Clarke laugh. Raven started looking grumpy before following Lexa back to wherever they came from. When they passed Anya, Raven blew her a kiss and winked, causing Anya to glare at her and Clarke to laugh harder with others around them joining in.

∞∞∞∞

                “Raven, you need to stop that!” Lexa quietly scolded her friend as she pulled her back to the engineers designated trailer. “Murphy is going to put off the explosion if you keep interrupting him.”

                Raven stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

                “Come on, now, you can watch some explosions on Youtube and get more ideas to talk to my uncle about,” Lexa said, coaxing the other brunette to walk forward without having to be pulled.

                “Fine,” Raven grumbled and started walking towards her trailer on her own.

                Lexa held back a sigh of relief as she followed her friend. Anya had informed her that Raven was being too annoying and needed babysat, so she pulled the brunette from focusing on Monty’s needs. Lexa didn’t realize Anya wasn’t kidding until she was actually dealing with the engineer. Once Raven is in sight of getting to blow something up, apparently, she is legendary for turning into an impatient toddler. If she wasn’t so good at what she does, Lexa wonders if she would be committed to a psychiatric institute for her eagerness to make things go boom. Lexa had to admit, being in Raven’s trailer made her nervous. The engineer had all sorts of mechanisms and tools strewn everywhere. Lexa is fairly certain Raven wasn’t supposed to be sleeping there, but the mad genius wanted to make sure no one messed with her precious things.

                When they made it to the trailer, Raven grabbed a few things from a shelf and plopped herself down on the couch sulkily. “When are they going to let me have fun?”

                Lexa sighed and sat next to her. “It is scheduled two days from now. They want to make sure everything else is done before they film it.”

                Raven scowled at the contraption in her hand and kept fidgeting with it. “Finn better be sober and not prolong shooting.”

                Lexa didn’t know if it was a good idea, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. “What is your deal with Finn? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.”

                Raven stopped messing with her object before sighing and looking at Lexa. “He was my first love.”

                Lexa was completely taken aback. 

                “We moved out here together. He had plans to be a big Hollywood star, I had been accepted to UCLA, with hopes of being an aerospace engineer. When we got out here, it was hard. We were nobodies from the Midwest, but we had each other. I worked full time while going to school full time to support us as he started trying out for every and anything.” She shook her head and looked forward. Lexa could tell she was seeing the past more than she was the opposite wall of the trailer. “By mid-sophomore year, I had changed focus to what I’m doing now. I was amazed at the opportunities available with working on movies. He was starting to get more and more parts, people seemed to love his charisma and, of course, his good looks. He started getting cocky, even at home. I had pulled back to part time for work, because he was actually making money and it was nice, I was able to go out with him and meet the “it” people that he was hanging out with. It was so tiring though. He was going out all of the time, and I couldn’t do that with my schedule.”

                Raven stopped and her fists started clenching and unclenching repeatedly. “I was a month from graduating and my last class of the day was canceled.  I get home to find him fucking an actress he was working on a tv show with in our bed.” She had her hands was clenched so tight now that her knuckles had turned white. “After I had done everything for him. Provided for him, believed in him, gave him my heart and complete support, this was how he repaid me.” She chuckled mirthlessly and shook her head. “I saw in one of those gossip rags in the grocery store that she had broken up with him after finding out he was cheating on her. So, she had no idea who I was and thought she was the one that was betrayed.”

                Lexa frowned, this sounded familiar. Too familiar. “Was it Clarke?” she asked quietly.

                Raven sighed and nodded her head. “We were all pretty much nobodies at the time. I don’t hold it against her at all. We didn’t know each other, and he was the one lying.” Raven looked back at Lexa. “A few days after I saw the article, he called me and tried to make excuses, saying it was just an accident, they were together for “publicity,” and a bunch of other bullshit.” She gave Lexa a half smirk. “I blew up his car.”

                Lexa’s eyebrows raised, she wasn’t sure if she should be scared or impressed. She felt terrible that her good friend and girlfriend had both been hurt by that douchebag, and wished she knew a way to take Raven’s pain from her. She reached for Raven’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “To be honest, you are way better off. His career is about to be in the pits and you are just at the beginning of yours. I’m sorry he’s a dickhead.”

                Raven shrugged. “I’m mostly over it. I’m saddened that he is so different from the boy I knew in high school. It is like he is a whole new terrible person and he just keeps getting worse and worse.”

                Lexa grinned at her. “Want to have a memorial for “the boy who was” when we get back home?”

                Raven returned her grin. “That is an excellent idea.”

                “Maybe Uncle Gus will let us have it at his house so we can have a bonfire, and if need be, use the pool water to help put it out,” Lexa suggested.

                Raven leaned over and hugged the librarian. “I am loving your ideas.”

                Thinking about it, Lexa had to ask, “Do you not want Clarke to know?”

                Raven sighed. “I mean, if we have the memorial, I suppose she will have to know. I just don’t want her to feel bad.”

                Lexa smiled sadly. “I’m sure she will. She would probably help you torch his car again if you wanted.”

                Raven laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised, especially with how he keeps messing with you.”

                Lexa laughed with her and nodded in agreement.

                Raven picked up her gadget and started fiddling again. “Has it been two days yet?”

                Lexa sighed wearily.

∞∞∞∞

                It was the end of their week in Georgia. Lexa was relieved. She could finally spend more time with Clarke, and Raven had gleefully gotten to burn down the office building. It really had been incredible. Raven had made the explosions and fires so precise that the building had collapsed in on itself, so even though it looked like “all hope is lost” insanity, it was calculated to perfection. Clarke had come to watch with Lexa as Raven worked the controls for the detonators. The engineer had looked like she was conducting an orchestra and it was brilliant. Even the local firefighters that had come to supervise had been impressed. Lexa was sure to text her uncle to check out the footage.

                Once everything was burned down to smoldering embers, the couple had walked back to the transport that was running to take people to and from the hotel. Finn had been sitting towards the front of the large transportation vehicle when they boarded. He looked at them with suspicion and then glared. Luckily, no words were exchanged, and the women just walked passed him to find seats far from him. Lexa had been happy that he had not made any effort to talk to her when he had gotten to Georgia. Clarke said she only had to deal with him when they were doing a scene. It seems like he was finally getting a clue.

                When they got back to the hotel, the couple tried to get to the elevator to go to their room, some of the crew that had been on the minibus tried to coax them into having a drink in the hotel bar. They politely declined.

                After entering their room, Clarke immediately pushed Lexa against the closed door and kissed her soundly. “I’ve missed this,” the actress murmured.

                Lexa threaded her fingers through blonde hair and pulled Clarke even closer. “Me, too,” she mumbled against Clarke’s lips.

                Clarke sighed and pulled back to rest her forehead against the brunette’s. “Want to take a shower with me?”

                Lexa grinned. “Of course.”

                Clarke returned her grin and stepped back, starting to pull her own clothes.

                Lexa watched as her girlfriend undressed, unable to move as the beautiful woman revealed more and more pale, creamy skin. She worried she might actually be drooling.

                Clarke smirked. “I thought you were going to join me, babe.”

                Lexa nodded dumbly and hurried to catch up to Clarke’s level of undress, until she was hopping on one foot trying to get her jeans off and follow her girlfriend into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I'm sorry this one took a little longer, I just couldn't get it to my liking. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap party.

Lexa was thrilled. Shooting was done. Clarke told her to take a couple of weeks’ vacation, in two weeks, and she was absolutely excited. Clarke, all to herself, sounded like the best vacation ever, even if Clarke didn’t say where they were going. She claimed she wanted it to be a surprise.

                Today was the wrap party. Anya and Clarke had both ensured her that Murphy’s wrap parties were supposed to be no cellphones, so everyone could have fun and relax without social media exposure being a looming threat. Even so, Lexa knew she had to be cautious if she didn’t want to be public. It was a conundrum, though all she could think about is what Clarke would wear.

                Anya knocked on her door.

                “Hey,” Lexa answered.

                “Please tell me that is not what you are wearing,” Anya responded.

                Lexa frowned and looked down at her clothing, she was wearing comfortable jeans with a shimmery top. “What’s wrong with this?”

                Anya sighed. “I expect you to name a kid after me,” the tall blonde said as she walked back down the hallway.

                “Where are you going?” Lexa asked, completely confused.

                “I’m going to my car to get the “just in case Lexa doesn’t dress correctly” dress for you, that I, for some reason, didn’t just bring with me,” Anya said, not even bothering to turn around to look at the brunette.

                Lexa frowned, not quite certain this was a good idea.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had arrived to the wrap party only slightly late. She knew being later was fashion, but she wanted to be there and spend some time with her girlfriend. She was disappointed to find Lexa and Anya hadn’t arrived yet. Others were around having a good time, so the blonde started making rounds.

                “Clarke, I’m so happy you could make it,” Murphy told her with a smile.

                The actress was fairly certain he was already drunk. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

                “I know there isn’t a lot going on right now, but we have different entertainment coming and try to get food whenever you can, the caterer is switching up what is out ever couple of hours,” Murphy informed her.

                “Wow, that sounds awesome,” Clarke said sincerely. She was going to have to be sure to get her fill. Murphy’s parties always had great food, and tonight seemed like he was going all out.  

                Murphy grinned. “You know, I’ve already started going through scenes, beginning the editing and whatnot, and you are incredible in all of it. You should be proud of your performance. You and Monty are really incredible. Now if only we didn’t have that fucker Finn…”

                Clarke laughed. “Well, thank you for the compliment. I can’t wait to see how it looks when you are done with it.”

                Murphy grinned and patted her shoulder. His face scrunched as he looked around. “You are here rather early.”

                Clarke knew she was blushing. “Well, I was, sort of hoping someone else was already here.”

                The director grinned at her. “She isn’t here yet. I’m bummed that she doesn’t actually want to be a P.A. She was the best I have ever worked with. Very organized and got the job done.”

                Clarke smiled at him. “Well, she very thorough and takes pride in her work,” the blonde told him, a slow smirk spreading on her face.

                Murphy cringed. “Not sure I needed to know all of that, Griffin.”

                Clarke just shrugged.

                “Though, really. I like you, Clarke. I think you are a good egg. So, please, tell me you are sincerely with Lexa,” Murphy said looking at her imploringly.

                Clarke gave him a soft smile. “I am 100%, wholeheartedly with Lexa because I think she is absolutely amazing. I couldn’t care less about who her family is.”

                Murphy sneered at her, “Oh god, are those heart eyes I’m seeing? Gross.”

                Clarke laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. “Shut up.”

                The director gave her a real smile. “I’m happy for you. Just, keep safe, be vigilant. I can tell Lexa is not the out and about type.”

                The blonde nodded. “We are doing what we can. I have no desire to force her out into the spotlight.”

                Murphy nodded. “Well, my dear, I should go socialize. Be sure to come see me again. The fun is just beginning.”

                Clarke grinned. “Will do. I want to go check out the first course you have.”

                “Have at it. See ya later!” Murphy said with a wave and disappeared into the crowd.

                Clarke laughed and moved towards the kitchen. The blonde was not surprised to find Raven already scarfing down some food.

                “Yo! I love Murphy parties!” the engineer mumbled through a food-stuffed mouth, her cheeks so full she looked like a chipmunk.

                Clarke laughed. “I know. He has the best food.”

                Raven nodded as she worked on swallowing her current mouthful. “The bartenders aren’t too shabby either. Definitely not pulling their pours.”

                Clarke grinned. “Good to know.”

                The engineer got close to the blonde. “I take it sexy Lexi isn’t here yet?”

                The actress chuckled. “Are you wanting to know if Lexa is here, or Anya?”

                Raven gasped and covered her heart with her hand. “Are you questioning my loyalty to my new best friend, who just happens to have a cousin that is drop dead gorgeous and I wouldn’t mind having her call me Daddy.”

                Clarke frowned, not prepared at all for Raven’s statement. She shook her head. “Yeah, no. They aren’t here.”

                “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Harper asked walking into the kitchen.

                “I was just about to start picking on our lead actress here for coming super early to a party just to see her favorite nerd,” Raven said before taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

                Harper and Clarke cringed at the engineer’s chomping.

                The makeup artist turned to Clarke. “Don’t worry about coming now. I think everyone knows both that Murphy has the best food and Raven has a bottomless pit of a stomach. So, they will assume those are the reasons you came and no one will really care that you came early.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t even on time!”

                “Ha!” Raven snarked.

                The blonde sighed. “She wouldn’t even tell me what she was wearing. Last she texted, Anya was redressing her.”

                Both Raven and Harper nodded, seeming relieved by the producer’s intervention.

                “You two are terrible,” Clarke complained.

                “No, your girlfriend’s sense of fashion is terrible,” Harper stated.

                Clarke frowned. She liked what Lexa wore. Especially that one pair of ripped jeans that accentuated her ass perfectly. When Lexa was wearing something she was comfortable in, her cocky side came out more and Clarke _loved_ that. She also loved seeing the beautiful brunette in absolutely nothing at all.

                “Hey! They’re here!” Harper yelled, pulling Clarke from the happy place in her mind.

                The blonde immediately left the kitchen and the world stopped when she saw her girlfriend. The brunette had her hair down and straightened, except for a curl at the end. The brunette locks trailed over her shoulders and led to a hot black dress that showed some cleavage and ended midthigh.

                Someone tipped her mouth shut and Clarke shook her head to look at Harper smirking at her. “What?”

                Raven reached in front of the  londe offering a napkin.

                “Wha..?” the actress wondered.

                “Dude, you are somehow drooling harder than I am,” Raven told her without looking away from the Woods cousins.

                Clarke just grabbed the napkin and continued to ogle Lexa.

                The brunette seemed to notice that she had the attention of everyone and started to duck her head and turn red.

                Clarke immediately tried to go to her, not liking her girlfriend being unhappy or shy, but she was stopped by Raven.

                “Yo! Lexa! Lookin’ hot, lady!” Raven catcalled.

                Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend.

                Anya just glared at the engineer.

                Clarke caught Lexa’s eye and nodded back to the kitchen.

                The green eyed beauty nodded and then looked around the room to gauge what was going on there.

                Murphy quickly pounced to welcome them.

                Clarke had to force herself back into the kitchen, struggling as she wanted to keep staring at the gorgeous woman. She felt someone grab her arm and she was dragged away from that beautiful being. “Dude…”

                “You’ll thank me later,” Harper said with a laugh.

                “But she looks so hot…” Clarke whined.

                “Come on, I have no doubt she will follow soon,” Harper placated.

                “Hey, Clarke! Harp! Have you tried these wings? They are freaking amazing!” Monty said as the blondes came back into the kitchen.

                Harper laughed. “I think we need to find something for Clarke to drink, actually?” Harper told her boyfriend.

                “The bar is like in the other room, but there is one outside, too,” Monty informed them.

                Harper laughed.

                “Oh, sweet, innocent, Monty, the bar is not the place to quench Clarke’s thirst,” Raven said pushing her way back towards the food.

                “Wha…?” Monty asked as Lexa entered the room. “Got it.”

                Clarke looked to her girlfriend. “You look absolutely stunning.”

                Lexa blushed and looked down.

                “There is a small hallway over there that leads to the garage. Murphy has shit taste in cars, by the way. Anywho, it should be clear,” Raven informed the couple.

                Harper smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll let you know if anyone is coming.”

                Clarke grinned and grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling her back towards the hallway. Once out of sight, Clarke turned and put her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. “God, you look…” Clarke looked Lexa up and down, “damn, baby.” The actress then leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

                “Best food place!” Raven yelled, reminding them time was short.

                Understanding ran through Lexa and she cupped Clarke’s face and brought her in for another kiss. “I love your dress, baby.”

                “Me? Fuck, Lex, did you look in the mirror?” Clarke replied.

                Lexa kissed her once more. “I hope we can do this more later. Cause I really like doing it.”

                Clarke grinned and pecked her girlfriend’s lips again. “I enjoy it, too.”

                “Maybe we can sneak away upstairs later,” Lexa suggested with a sly wink.

                The actress grabbed her girlfriend’s face and kissed her soundly. “I can’t wait until we go home tonight.”

                Lexa caressed the blonde’s cheek. “Where are we going?”

                “Wherever you want, I don’t care as long as you are with me,” Clarke promised.

                Lexa’s green eyes blazed as she pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

                Clarke wanted to melt into her girlfriend but knew this wasn’t the time. She pulled back slightly, to only dive in for a few pecks before Harper announced their time was up. She felt pained when Lexa pulled away. The brunette gave her a soft smile and put a finger to the blonde’s lips, promising later.

                Others that worked on the set had flocked in to partake in the first course of Murphy’s resplendence.

                Clarke laughed when Raven tried to bat people away from her favored chicken wing station.

                “Note to self, don’t mess with Raven and food,” Lexa said quietly.

                Clarke huffed out a laugh. “Are you really saying you didn’t already know this?”

                Lexa chuckled. “Oh no. She almost took a finger when we hung out one time.”

                The blonde frowned. “I like your fingers.”

                Lexa laughed. “I’m well aware. Don’t worry. I protected them with you in mind.”

                Clarke nodded. “Remind me to repay you later.”

                Lexa’s ears even went red at the notion of what could happen later.

                Clarke chuckled. “Know that when others look at you, tonight, they will of course do it with desire, and I will be pathetically jealous.”

                Lexa tilted her head and looked at the blonde. “You have nothing to be jealous of. You are the only one I want to take home with me.”

                Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Stupid social obligations.”

                “Truly.” Lexa agreed.

                They were unfortunately torn apart when more people poured into the food area. Many wanted to talk to both of them about various things. Clarke hated it but did her best to keep an eye on her girlfriend throughout the night.

∞∞∞∞

                When Finn arrived, there was a murmur across the crowd. It amazed Lexa just how badly he must have acted towards people to make them _all_ dislike him. She really hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with him at all. The party was really swinging at this point. The food had changed for the second time now. After the chicken wings, there was a taco station, and now there was a large mixture of finger foods like chicken fingers, quiche, pigs in a blanket, etc. She assumed this was because a lot of people were drunk at this point and this type of food you could just shove into your mouth. No matter what, it all still tasted amazing.

                Echo, a fellow P.A., came up to her with a smile. “Hey, Lexa, enjoying yourself?”

                Lexa nodded. “This food is amazing. The drinks are pretty good, too. How are you?”

                Echo shrugged. “I am definitely being entertained. I’d say it is still early and there are quite a few people completely wasted already. Plus, have you seen Raven in the kitchen? I think they started having servers mill around just so everyone else could have a chance to eat.”

                Lexa laughed. The librarian liked Echo. At first, she wasn’t impressed but she had grown to appreciate the woman. Echo is smart and was willing to defend her to people. Lexa couldn’t say they were friends really, but they had a mutual respect.

                “So, where’s your girl? I think I’ve only gotten glimpses of her before she vanishes in the crowd,” Echo asked.

                Lexa looked at her questioningly.

                The other brunette chuckled. “Lexa, you _do_ realize you and Clarke are the worst kept secret on the set. I’m fairly certain once people started paying attention to you, they noticed how you spend a lot of your time in her trailer or with her. Plus, some have seen you making out in the parking lot.”

                Lexa’s eyes widened. Steeling herself, she had to ask, “They don’t think we are together because of who I am related to, do they?”

                Anya shook her head. “For the most part, no. Everyone knows Clarke is a sweetheart. And the hearteyes the two of you throw at each other all of the time makes it pretty obvious the feelings are mutual. There will always be assholes, but just ignore them.”

                Lexa gave the other woman a small smile. “I just don’t want to ruin her reputation. She really is amazing and sincere.”

                Echo shook her head. “I’m sure the two of you are sickeningly sweet together. If anyone says anything either ignore them or send Anya and Raven after them,” she said with a smirk.

                Lexa laughed at that idea.

                “Well, I’m going to get a refill, see you around,” Echo told her.

                “Good luck, see ya,” Lexa responded, and the other brunette disappeared into the crowd. Lexa decided to wander around. The fact that everyone knew or assumed she and Clarke were together made her rethink the whole hiding their relationship thing. Maybe, just for tonight, they could give it a trial run.

                Lexa got a refill on the cocktail she was sipping, she was not exactly sure what the name of it was but it was tasty. She found a spot near the house wall out on the back porch. The porch was huge, probably the area of her kitchen and living room together, made with beautiful light brown wood. There was a bar on the opposite side from where Lexa was standing, that truly looked like most of it was a permanent fixture, and now was being worked by a couple of professional bartenders. Lexa was just people watching after finishing her latest plate of food. She was watching a woman, that she thinks was a hairdresser, either having a seizure or possibly dancing. When she yelled out a “Yeah!” and guzzled down the rest of her drink, Lexa realized she was just way too drunk. She was distracted from the… performance?… when she noticed Indra walking towards her.

                “Hi, Lexa. Having a good time?” the older actress asked.

                Lexa shrugged, but gave her a small smile. “It isn’t my usual crowd, but it is definitely interesting,” she responded indicating the “dancer.”

                “Yes, Jane really lets loose at these parties. After the hassle of being the props master at work, I think she has like four or five kids to go home to, so I’d say she’s earned it.” Indra claimed.

                Lexa nodded now placing the dancing woman correctly in her memory. “Are you having fun?”

                Indra smiled. “Yes, it has been interesting. I always enjoy these parties when Raven Reyes is involved. “

                Lexa laughed. “I think she comes early to scope out the place, and then spends a majority of her time at the food, at least from my understanding.”

                Indra chuckled. “It is fascinating to watch. Dare I ask what you mean about scoping out the place?”

                Lexa grinned. “She said Murphy’s taste in cars was shit.”

                Indra’s laugh bellowed out. “So, she cases the joint.”

                “Semantics,” Lexa said waving it away.

                Indra nodded, still laughing.

                Lexa’s laughter faded away as she saw Finn and his date. She had hoped after leaving Georgia she had seen the last of Costia. She didn’t know whether to be irritated or nervous that the dark-eyed woman was now on Finn’s arm. Lexa started to look around for Clarke or Anya. The nervousness built exponentially when she accidently connected eyes with Costia, who smirked at her. Lexa clenched her jaw and focused back on Indra.

                Indra noticed the change in her demeanor. “Lexa? What’s wrong? Who is that?”

                Lexa took a shaky breath, the not knowing why Costia was here was killing her. “Finn’s date is someone from my past, that I had no desire to see again.”

                Indra nodded and checked the girl out. “Well, Clarke is definitely better suited for you. Being with Finn Collins at this point in his career… she must be there for his money.”

                Lexa huffed out a laugh. “Who knows?”

                The older woman smiled softly at her. “Don’t worry. If they try to mess with you, it won’t work out well for them. I’ve already heard that two of the films I am dedicated to have dropped him. I doubt he is long for this industry.”

                Lexa nodded. She knew she shouldn’t talk about her uncle’s proclamation. Though, she felt Indra already knew. Still, she was nervous. She liked Indra, but really didn’t’ know her.

                “How is it going over here?” Clarke asked, coming to stand next to them.

                Lexa grinned and forgot all about the two she was just talking about. Clarke looked absolutely amazing tonight in a stunning strapless red dress. “Hey.”

                Clarke gave her a beautiful smile. “Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding in corners all night,” she said teasingly.

                “I saw her at the bar a little while ago, so she escapes the corners every once in a while,” Indra informed the blonde.

                Clarke chuckled and bumped Lexa with her hip. “Are you having fun, Indra?”

                “I was just telling Lexa that I always enjoy these parties when Raven is involved,” the older actress responded.

                Clarke laughed. “She does make it more interesting.”

                Anya came up to the group and looked like she was pissed.

                “You okay, Ahn?” Lexa asked worriedly.

                The tall blonde looked her cousin over in concern. “Did you see who Finn brought as a date?”

                Lexa sighed and nodded.

                “Who is it?” Clarke asked.

                “Costia,” Anya spat out.

                The blonde whipped around to find the pair.

                “They were near the pool,” Indra told her.

                Clarke’s face hardened and glared at the two once she spotted them.

                Lexa hooked her arm around Clarke’s to pull her attention away from the two. “Don’t worry about them. We are having fun. Costia only smirked at me when I saw her but didn’t come this way. They aren’t worth our time.”

                Anya looked surprised by Lexa’s statement.

                Clarke turned to give Lexa a soft look. She had pride in her eyes. She reached up and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, before widening her eyes and quickly dropping her hand. “I’m sorry.”

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “We don’t need to hide. There is no point. Apparently, everyone knows about us. We are the “worst kept secret of the set,”” Lexa told her using air quotes. “I guess making out in your car at the studio parking lot wasn’t very incognito.”

                Clarke laughed and put her arm around the brunette’s waist. “Probably not. Are you okay with this?”

                The brunette nodded and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

                “God, I need another drink. Two douchebags together and a grossly smitten couple is way more than I can handle sober,” Anya said.

                Indra laughed. “I’ll join you. Try to keep it to just kissing, you two,” Indra joked, before walking to the bar with Anya.

                Clarke turned fully and put her arms around Lexa’s waist. “If it gets too much, just tell me. I won’t get mad. I just want you to be comfortable and happy.”

                “And I love you for it,” Lexa said starting to put her arms around the blonde’s neck, before freezing. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

                Clarke looked surprised, too, but recovered quickly. “Do you mean it?”

                Lexa swallowed hard before nodding.

                The blonde smiled brilliantly. “I love you, too, Lexa. I’ve felt it for a while, but I didn’t want to push you.”

                Lexa relaxed and gazed adoringly at this wonderful woman she somehow got to call her girlfriend. Leaning forward, she connected their lips in an emotional kiss.

                Clarke kissed her back with just as much feeling. They parted and rested their foreheads together, just enjoying being together.

                “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Clarke and her little pet, Lisa,” Finn said coming up to them with Costia on his arm.

                Lexa gritted her teeth before turning and moving one of her arms to wrap around Clarke’s waist.

                The blonde turned so that they could both face the douchebag duo, also keeping an arm around Lexa’s waist. “Go away, Finn,” the blonde bit out.

                “Why? I’m a star of this movie, too. I have every right to be here,” Finn told her with a smirk.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “I can guarantee you that you aren’t a star. You are a supporting actor at best.”

                Finn looked taken aback for a moment, before glaring at the brunette. “You don’t know what you are talking about, obviously. You are just bitter you missed your chance to sleep with me and now I’m hooking up with your ex-girlfriend.”

                Lexa and Clarke looked at each other before bursting out laughing. At this point, a crowd had started to form around them.

                “Finn, go away,” Clarke said once she controlled her laughter.

                “I have to say I’m curious about something,” Costia said, now joining the conversation. “You broke up with me, because I tried to advance my career by taking advantage of you being a Woods and now you are with another actress.”

                Lexa glared the woman that had broken her heart and her trust. “Clarke has already made it. She doesn’t need me for anything. She has more than enough talent and is getting better with each project she does. All she needed was her own skill and the support of her family and friends.”

                Costia rolled her eyes.

                “Plus, she knows if she hurts Lexa, it won’t end well for her,” Anya said, stepping into the circle.

                Raven, Monty, Harper, Indra, and Murphy all moved in near Clarke and Lexa, showing their support.

                “Whatever, I’m sure she is subpar if even,” Costia said dismissively.

                “She really isn’t that great. Thus, having to sleep with Lisa here,” Finn said with a sneer.

                Lexa gripped tightly onto her girlfriend when she felt her tense.

                “Clarke has been riding my coattails since we started in this business at about the same time, let’s be real,” Finn proclaimed.

                The people around the circle all started laughing at him. Someone shouted “Finn! You suck!” and others agreed loudly.

                Finn became infuriated. “Fuck off!” He focused back on Clarke and Lexa. “This is all your fault, you stupid bitch,” he said, threateningly pointing a finger at Lexa. “You come here, cause all this trouble and don’t know the way sets work. You should feel lucky I wanted to pity fuck you. You are a nothing! You…”

                His rant was interrupted when Clarke punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The angry blonde turned to Costia, “You want to say something, too? You and Finn are nothing but pathetic losers. You deserve each other, so enjoy the subpar sex, and stay the fuck away from me and Lexa.”

                Costia’s eyes were wide and fear filled her eyes as people started yelling at her. A couple of guys were already picking Finn up and basically dragging him away. Murphy followed with a phone to his ear. Costia just shook her head and ran to catch up to them.

                Clarke immediately turned to cup Lexa’s cheeks. “Are you okay, baby? You know he is a fucking asshole that doesn’t have a clue how absolutely incredible you are.”

                Lexa’s heart was filled to the brim with happiness. Not only had Clarke stood by her side, she had defended her and knocked Finn the fuck out. She pulled Clarke in for a passionate kiss, earning a lot of cheering and cat calls from the crowd. For once, Lexa didn’t care that she was the center of attention, because all she could focus on was Clarke. Pulling back, she grinned. “I love you.”

                Clarke smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

                “Alright, kids, I know you are feeling pretty high right now, but you should probably break it up,” Anya said coming to stand next to the couple.

                “Dudes! That was awesome! I know I can’t share it with anyone, but I totally filmed that. That hit was fucking epic!” Raven giddily said while coming up to them and bouncing on her toes.

                Clarke just laughed, but Lexa became concerned. “Is your hand okay?”

                The blonde pulled back to look at it, the fingers were red and had some swelling. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

                Lexa shook her head. “I’ll be right back.” She hurried over to the bar, several people patting her back on the way. Once she flagged down a bartender she asked for ice and figured she might as well get two more drinks. Once she was served, she made her way back to the group and found Murphy and Indra had joined them. She gingerly took Clarke’s injured hand and placed the ice on top and offered her one of the other drinks.

                “Thanks, baby,” Clarke said with a smile.

                Lexa just nodded.

                “Are you sure you don’t want to continue being a P.A.? I would love having you on all of my sets,” Murphy claimed.

                Lexa just shook her head at him.

                “Damn. Well, just let me know if you change your mind.” The director clapped his hands together. “So, Finn and his date are gone. So, the drama should be over. If anyone else bothers you, just let me know. I do hope you all stick around, the D.J. I hired should start soon. He’s some up and comer, so drink, dance, eat, have a great time.” He turned to leave, but immediately turned back to look at Clarke. “And Clarke, thank you for waiting until after filming to punch that asshole.”

                Clarke laughed. “You’re welcome.”

                Murphy flicked his hand in a wave and headed towards the bar.

                “How are you doing, Lexa?” Anya asked.

                “I’m good. I mean, I’m nervous, of course. People know about us, but it seems like they already knew about us.” She shrugged, knowing she sounded like an idiot. She took a deep breath. “I’m sure tomorrow will be crazy. I doubt everyone has the honor to not post any pics or videos of tonight, but right now, I’m happy. So, we’ll have to deal with that as it comes.”

                Anya nodded. “If you need security, just let me know,” she looked at Clarke, “both of you. I’ll ask a lawyer I know if we can get a restraining order for Finn and Costia, just to be safe.”

                Lexa grinned as her cousin included Clarke.

                Clarke gave her a small smile and nod. Looking at Lexa, she said, “You should stay with me. There is more security in my development than you have at your apartment.”

                Lexa frowned.

                “Plus, I would love getting to wake up next to you every morning,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

                The frown immediately turned into a smile, making Anya fake a gag. “I really don’t want to know what she just said.”

                “I’m curious,” Raven informed them with a smirk.

                Anya groaned and walked away.

                Indra just chuckled. “If you two need anything, just let me know, okay?”

                The couple nodded and the older actress took her leave.

                “You guys are staying, right? I mean, at least stay until the fireworks,” Raven said.

                “There’s going to be fireworks?” Clarke asked. “That’s new.”

                Raven shrugged. “I was bored. Murphy might not technically know about it. But there is definitely going to be fireworks,” she told them with a smirk.

                Lexa just had to laugh.

                Clarke shook her head. “Just keep safe.”

                Raven waved her hand dismissively. “It will be alllll good. Just you wait. Oooh! Is that the quiche?” the engineer asked spotting a waiter. “Excuse me, I need more sustenance.” She then took off.

                “I feel bad for the waiter,” Clarke said shaking her head again.

                Lexa laughed. “Me, too.”

                Clarke sighed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist again. “Are you really okay?”

                Lexa smiled softly at her girlfriend. “I am. I was nervous when I first spotted her. But Finn is so absurd, it is hard to be afraid of him.”

                Clarke reached up and caressed Lexa’s cheek. “I still want you to stay with me. Just to be sure you are safe.”

                Lexa nodded. “Well, I just happen to want to wake up with you, too, so…”

                Clarke started smiling brilliantly. “Really?”

                “As long as we get an alarm or something, so we know if people are going to show up in the kitchen in the morning,” Lexa teased.

                Clarke scoffed and playfully smacked her shoulder. Then she sighed. “Okay, maybe you are right.”

                Lexa laughed and then music started to pump around the designated dancing area. She looked into blue eyes. “Dance with me?”

                “Always,” Clarke said with a grin.

                Lexa laughed and led her love to the dance floor. Now that the drama was over, she was looking forward to the rest of the night with her girlfriend. She was looking forward to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and the kudos! I can't believe it, but this story only has like one, maybe two, chapters left to go. So, thank you for joining me on this ride. This is one of my favorite's to write. Hit me up on tumbler @superwayhaught100 I'm not always checking tumbler, but I try to remember to at least once a week.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke was rudely awoken by the incessant ringing of her phone. She had been quite comfortable, wrapped around the body of her wonderful girlfriend. They had gotten home around 5am, and made love multiple times before finally succumbing to sleep. Now, though, Clarke was debating whether death was enough for the person disturbing her happy place.

                Not even looking at who it was, Clarke answered the call, “What?”

                “Clarke, I’m in your kitchen. Can you and Lexa come downstairs please?” Octavia answered.

                The blonde was confused, sleep still muddling her mind. “Wait, what?”

                “Get up and get downstairs. Now!” Octavia answered before hanging up.

                The blonde frowned at her phone and saw dozens of notifications. Deciding it was best to follow her best friend’s advice. She gently kissed the naked shoulder in front of her. “Lexa, baby, we need to get up,” Clarke said quietly nuzzling into the brunette’s neck.

                Lexa just squirmed a bit and grunted.

                Clarke thought Lexa was adorable when she slept. Yes, the librarian was somewhat of a morning person, as well as being very organized, so she woke up early most days. Today’s biggest difference was, they got to Clarke’s house at the time Lexa usually gets up. “Baby, I need you to wake up. Apparently, Octavia is downstairs.”

                Lexa grunted as Clarke kissed across her shoulder and up her neck. “Weshouldastayedatmyplace,” the brunette mumbled.

                Clarke chuckled. “What was that, my love?”

                Lexa let out a lazy smile, obviously cheered by the nickname. “We should have stayed at my place,” the brunette said sleepily.

                Clarke laughed again. “I agree. Alas, I wanted to get you in bed quickly to make sweet, sweet love to you and my house was closer.”

                Lexa shifted to face the blonde. Sleepy green eyes gazed into blue. “What is going on?”

                Clarke leaned forward to peck her girlfriend’s lips. Pulling back she admitted, “I have no idea. All I know is O wants us downstairs.”

                Lexa frowned. “That doesn’t sound promising.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement. “True. But, hey, with you by my side, I can deal with anything.”

                Lega gave her a mind blowing, brilliant smile before leaning in to kiss Clarke. Leaning back, she said, “I love you.”

                Clarke leaned forward to peck her girlfriend’s lips once more. “I love you, too,” she said against them. Unhappily pulling back, she smiled at Lexa. “We should get dressed.”

                “No shower together?” Lexa asked with a pout.

                The blonde laughed. “As wonderful as that would be, we have someone waiting for us downstairs.”

                Lexa groaned.

                Clarke shook her head and laughed as she got out from under the sheets. She searched through her drawers to find something for Lexa and herself. Luckily, since the brunette had been staying over a lot more, she had some clothes there. Still, Clarke chose one of her own shirts while finding some of Lexa’s long pajama pants. The actress turned to give them to the brunette and found Lexa watching her with hungry eyes. “Babe, you need to get dressed,” Clarke said throwing the clothes towards her girlfriend.

                “Are you _sure_ they are here?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke turned solemn, realizing now how serious Octavia was. She nodded. “I think we need to hear whatever she is going to say.”

                Lexa looked perplexed but got dressed along with the actress.

                Once both dressed and brushed their teeth, Lexa reached out for the actress.

                Clarke gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she led them down the stairs.

                Lexa did her best to kiss the blonde’s cheek as they descended, seeming to struggle with landing on her moving target.

                The couple found Octavia, Anya, Aden, Clarke’s parents, and Gustus in the actress’s kitchen. They both came to a halt as they spotted everyone.

                “What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

                Octavia came forward. “Someone took pictures at the wrap party. They sold them to several magazines.”

                Clarke blanched. “Was it Finn?”

                “We don’t know, yet.” Anya said, stepping forward. “All we know, is that every outlet has the pictures now.”

                “What are they?” Lexa asked tentatively.

                Anya sighed before looking at her cousin. “The two of you together. One has you kissing.”

                “So what?” Clarke asked. “I have never been shy about my sexuality. And do they even know who Lexa is?”

                “Not yet,” Gustus answered coming forward.

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend, who was completely pale. “I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t…”

                Lexa placed a finger on the blonde’s lips. Her head tilted looking at blue eyes. “Although my insides are telling me to run and hide.” The brunette’s chest heaved with the breaths she was taking “I, um, well, I mean, you know, this was, uh, going to happen. I mean, like, this is just ripping off the bandaid?”

                Clarke turned to focus solely on her girlfriend. She cupped Lexa’s face in her hands. “Yes, but we thought this would be an eventuality, not today. I mean…” Clarke didn’t want to tell their family that they had exchanged “I love yous,” but it might not be an option.

                Lexa shook her head. “Good thing we are going on vacation soon,” the brunette said hopefully.

                Clarke grinned. “I can’t wait to see you in a bikini.”

                Lexa blushed and shook her head.

                Octavia cleared her throat, bringing attention to the rest of the people in the room to her. “So, uh, the pictures paint a pretty solid depiction of Lexa and Clarke kissing. Right now, people don’t know if it is a fling or a random hookup or whatever. What would you like to do?”

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend. Willing to go with whatever she said.

                The brunette’s hold on Clarke’s hand tightened as she rubbed the back of her own neck. “I mean, what would we have to do?”

                Anya stepped forward. “Luckily, nothing salacious was mentioned, so maybe just an Instagram post with the two of you. Clarke has never been open about relationships in her career. This way, you can say, yes we are together, and that is the end of it.”

                “I don’t want to hurt the film,” Lexa admitted.

                Clarke turned to her sharply, “You are more important than a film or popularity. I won’t put you through anything you don’t want. If you need for me to deny it, I will. I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

                Lexa nodded. “Is this something _I_ have to talk about? I mean, I can just, be there, right? I don’t have to actually be involved, or…”

                “No, no, no, baby, I will take care of everything. I will say anything you want. We were doing nothing scandalous and I can just say I have a girlfriend. Like O said, I have never really been open about my private life, so we just need to decide what we want out there, _if_ we want anything out there,” Clarke promised her spoked girlfriend.

                A woman that Clarke had never seen before entered the room. “Hello, I am Ontari Snow, publicist. I believe my inclusion is necessary.”

                Clarke was bewildered by the sudden appearance.

                “She is one of the publicists for the studio. She is very good at what she does, I wouldn’t bring her in otherwise,” Gustus stated.

                “I am just here to make sure everything goes smoothly. So, I need to know what you want publicized and what you don’t,” Ontari told them.

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend. Lexa was shaking like a leaf and she went to her and held her close. “I don’t care how you want to play it. All I care is about you,” Clarke assured her, bringing the brunette close to hold her in her arms.

                Lexa melted into her girlfriend’s arms. “Can we just ride it out? I mean, we are going away, right?”

                Clarke nodded. “Of course, my love.” Clarke looked around at everyone else.

                “Just so you are aware, with Ms. Griffin’s popularity, people will be speculating on it. You are on your way to being the new “America’s Sweetheart” so, fans and entertainment news outlets are very interested in everything you. Just to warn you, Ms. Woods, there is a possibility they will find out who you are. Luckily, just the pictures were shared and there wasn’t any statement with them, but the fact that you are both women is unfortunately still a big deal,” Ontari informed them.

                Clarke sighed. She knew that the publicist was right. Lexa suddenly stood up straight and Clarke was amazed at the stoic look in her eye.

                The brunette was quiet for a moment before she turned to look at the people in the room. “I don’t want to hide. I don’t want to only have a relationship with Clarke behind closed doors. Being in the public eye scares the hell out of me, but being with Clarke is worth it. Is there a way that we can just be? I mean, there are plenty of actors and actresses that have significant others that aren’t in the business. And with Clarke usually being quiet about her private life that should help, right?”

                The actress was so proud of her girlfriend for stating what she wants and so happy that she didn’t want to hide their relationship. She put an arm around the brunette’s back, unwilling to lose contact with her.

                “Are you sure, Lexa?” Gustus asked.

                The librarian nodded and looked at Clarke adoringly. “I’m in love with an amazing woman and we deserve to have a real relationship.”

                Clarke couldn’t help herself and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. When they parted, she looked around the room and saw her father, Aden, O, and Gustus grinning widely.

                “So, no statement and just be. If anything happens, just let me know and I will take care of it. There will be an increase of paparazzi following you now, so be aware of that. The hype will calm down eventually, but like I said if you need anything, let me know,” Ontari told them.

                “Until things calm down, though, I want you both to have security, especially when you are together,” Gustus informed them.

                “Lincoln Trikru did security on the set, I can see if he can help or if he has any suggestions,” Octavia said.

                Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked at her best friend.

                “What? He is very good at his job,” Octavia said defending herself as she blushed.

                “I will do a background check, to ensure that,” Anya stated. “And so you know, Murphy and I are working on figuring out who it was. Just remember that you two are not alone, so if you need help with anything call.” The last part was mostly directed at Lexa.

                The brunette nodded and Clarke smiled at the producer.

                “Okay,” Gustus said clapping his hands together. “Since we are all here and the serious business is over, who wants to have a cookout?”

                Jake and Aden both said “Me,” at the same time.

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend in confusion with the seemingly random turn of events.

                Lexa smiled. “Uncle Gus will use _any_ excuse to have a cookout.”

                Clarke frowned. “I don’t have a grill.”

                “That’s okay, we can go to my house,” Gustus announced. “Why don’t you call your explosiojn friend to join us, Lexa?”

                Anya groaned, causing the couple, Octavia, and Aden to laugh.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was enjoying herself as she watched everyone around her. Gustus and Jake were getting along great as they stood at the grill together. She could see them look at her and Clarke every once in a while, so she had a sneaking suspicion that the men were up to no good. Raven had, of course, accepted the invitation, getting to Gustus’s house in record time. The genius was quick to assure her that she would blow up whoever leaked the photos when she arrived, and now was following Anya around and hitting on her. Lexa would be concerned for Raven’s health, but she saw amusement beyond the scowl on her cousin’s face. Clarke, O, and Aden had gone inside to help with the rest of the food. Lexa had tried to go with them, but Clarke just kissed her cheek and told her to stay outside and enjoy her beer.

                Her people watching was interrupted by someone sitting next to her. She was surprised to turn and see Clarke’s mom. “Uh, hi, Dr. Griffin.”

                The older woman gave her a small smile. “Please, call me Abby.”

                Lexa swallowed nervously. “Ok, Abby.”

                “I wanted to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I have to say, I have never been thrilled with Clarke’s choice of career, especially when at times she has had people try to take advantage of her. I know that I don’t express my concern for her in a positive way, especially since we always seem to end up in a fight.” Abby looked towards her husband. “Jake says it is because we are so alike. I guess that with him saying that, I had hoped that Clarke would follow in my footsteps and become a doctor. It is not a good excuse, I realize that. It is just, anymore, I don’t know how to connect with my daughter and that causes me to act unreasonably.”

                “Why are you telling me this?” Lexa asked.

                Abby sighed. “I wanted to say, even though I know it really might not mean much, that I’m glad Clarke has you. The two of you really seem to connect and I can tell that you care for her a lot. She is lucky to have you to bring some calm to her crazy life. She seems so much brighter and happier since she has met you and that is a wonderful thing to see.”

                Lexa was taken aback. She was sure Abby didn’t like her after their first meeting. The brunette cleared her throat. “I appreciate you telling me this. I am absolutely in love with your daughter and hope to make her as happy as she makes me. To be honest, though, you should really tell some of that to Clarke. I mean, you are obviously proud of her. Letting her know that may make a huge difference in your relationship. You both just need to be honest and make an effort and I’m sure it could change things around for you. Your daughter is an amazing woman and an incredible actress. You acknowledging that to her will mean the world to her.”

                Abby nodded and gave her a weak smile.

                “Hey, what’s going on over here?” Aden asked plopping down in the seat on Lexa’s other side.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be helping in the kitchen?” Abby asked.

                Aden rolled his eyes. “They kicked me out. Something about “girl talk,”” he informed them using air quotes.

                “Oh, hey, before I forget, if you want more time driving, we need to do it soon. Clarke and I are going on vacation in a couple of weeks,” Lexa told the teenager.

                “Okay. I’ll have to check my schedule when I get home then I’ll text you,” Aden said.

                Lexa lifted an eyebrow up and looked at him skeptically.

                “Hey! I have a life you know,” the teenager defended.

                “If you say so,” Lexa said with a shrug, causing Abby to laugh. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need another drink,” the brunette said getting up and taking her leave. As she went to the cooler that they had brought out for drinks, Lexa heard Raven and Anya coming towards her.

                “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together,” Raven said.

                Anya groaned.

                Lexa watched in amusement as Anya basically dove into the cooler for a beer.

                “I should get something harder than this,” the tall blonde lamented.

                “You must be tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day,” Raven quipped as she dug into the ice for her own drink.

                Anya looked at Lexa. “Please help me,” the producer begged her cousin.

                “I’m sorry, I don’t think she has an off switch,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

                “If you were a Transformer, you’d be Optimus Fine,” Raven said with a smirk as she ran her eyes up and down Anya’s body.

                “Dude, you are being so gross right now,” Lexa complained.

                Raven just shrugged. “If she agrees to go out on a date with me, I’ll stop.”

                Lexa laughed. “You are annoying the hell out of her in order to get a date? That’s a new way of wooing.”

                Raven grinned cheekily before turning back to Anya. “Is your name Google? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

                Anya just shook her head and chugged her beer. When she was done with it, she looked at the mechanical genius. “Go away for a minute. I want to talk to my cousin. Alone.”

                Raven smirked. “So, you _want_ me to come back. I can do that,” Raven said with a wink, before turning and heading towards Gustus and Jake.

                Anya groaned again before she turned towards her cousin. “So, it’s love?”

                Lexa blushed. “Yeah.”

                The slightly taller woman nodded. “She’s good for you. But if she ever hurts you, I’m going to have to kill her.”

                Lexa chuckled. “I don’t know that that is going to be a problem.”

                Anya shrugged. “How are you feeling about being outed?”

                Lexa sighed. “I don’t know that we _are_ outed though. I mean, I haven’t even seen the pictures and Ontari said whoever sold them didn’t add any commentary. I am really nervous about being in the spotlight, but Clarke is worth whatever happens.”

                Anya gave her a rare soft smile. “I’m happy for you.”

                Lexa smiled. “Thanks, Ahn.”

                “So, where is this vacation you are going on?” the blonde woman asked.

                Lexa shrugged. “I have no idea. Clarke has done all the planning and all she has said is to bring a bikini.”

                Anya cringed. “I’m not sure I want to know anymore.”

                The librarian chuckled.

                “You should make arrangements for a bodyguard to go with you. Just in case. Paparazzi can be straight up stalkers and I don’t want you hurt or bothered. I’ll talk to Clarke about this, too,” Anya told her.

                Lexa shuddered at the idea of being followed so closely.

                “You’ll be alright,” Anya ensured, patting the brunette’s shoulder. “Whoever the douche bag is that sold the pictures could have had the decency to wait until _after_ your vacation. And just so you know, Murphy is out for blood. He has some security cameras up around the house, so we just need to go through them. Raven could probably help.”

                “Why does he have cameras?” Lexa asked, deciding to ignore the Raven comment for a moment.

                “He’s had a lot of parties where people stole shit. Plus, he enjoys having private events where people can cut loose and relax. That is something that people in the spotlight can’t always do, so he tries to create an environment that makes everyone feel safe enough to have fun. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had security guards at the next one to pat people down for their electronics,” Anya informed her.

                “Huh. That is a pretty great concept. Too bad some people can’t appreciate what he is trying to do,” Lexa said.

                “He may be a pain in the ass cockroach, but he has his moments,” Anya replied.

                Lexa laughed. “So, are you considering having Raven help with the security feed as a first date?”

                Anya turned to glare at the brunette.

                “I’m not the only one that needs to have fun in their life. She may be a little crazy, but she is an awesome person,” Lexa told her. She thought the two would make a great pair. Anya could temper Raven’s craziness and Raven could help Anya let loose a little more. They were interrupted by a pair of arms coming from behind Lexa and encircling her waist.

                “How’s it going out here?” Clarke asked resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

                The brunette put her free hand over the actress’s and leaned back into her girlfriend. “Raven is using every bad pick up line known to man to woo Anya.”

                Clarke chuckled. “How’s that going.”

                Anya just rolled her eyes.

                “Did you and O get everything ready? Do you need help bringing it out?” Lexa asked.

                “We are waiting until the meat is mostly done cooking. It is pretty warm to have potato salad sitting out,” Clarke answered.

                Lexa nodded. “Aden said you kicked him out of the kitchen.”

                Clarke laughed. “He wasn’t being much help. He even tried to convince us that your pancakes would be an excellent addition to the cookout.”

                Lexa frowned. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

                Clarke shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder if he is actually a pregnant woman trapped in a teenage boy’s body.”

                Lexa and Anya both laughed at that.

                Raven came up to them grinning widely.

                “Oh, no,” Anya groaned.

                “Excellent news, Cheekbones! Your father has given his blessing for us to date _and_ for me to eventually ask you to marry me,” Raven informed them.

                “God damnit,” Anya growled out as she turned to go inside the house.

                “Hey, can I go where you’re going right now? My parents always told me to follow my dreams,” Raven said chasing after the quickly retreating producer.

                Lexa and Clarke were both howling with laughter.

                “Oh, my god, Anya is going to kill her,” Clarke said breathing heavily after settling from the laughter.

                “Lexa! Clarke!”

                The brunette looked up to see her uncle beckoning her and Clarke over. Lexa threaded her fingers with the blonde’s. “How’s it going over here?”

                “We are grilling to perfection, but never mind about that. What are your favorite colors?” Gustus asked.

                “Uh, blue,” Lexa answered.

                “Green,” Clarke answered.

                Gustus and Jake nodded.

                “I should be writing this down,” Jake said.

                The two women looked at them in confusion.

                “Don’t mind us, we are just planning your wedding,” Jake informed them.

                Lexa sputtered out a, “What!?” as she looked back and forth between the two men.

                “I don’t think we are there quite yet,” Clarke said looking scared.

                “Oh, come on. It will be great. Did you want an inside or outside wedding?” Gustus asked. “We could do a Star Wars theme!”

                Lexa’s interest was piqued now.

                “We are _not_ having a Star Wars themed wedding!” Clarke chastised looking at her girlfriend.

                Lexa blushed and shrugged. It was an awesome idea, in her opinion.

                “I could probably talk George Lucas into performing the ceremony. You just have to on the internet to get ordained,” Gustus said.

                Jake’s eyes widened. “That would be awesome! Can I meet him some time?”

                Gustus nodded. “Do you play poker?”

                Jake shrugged. “On occasion.”

                “You should come to our next game. We are getting together in the next couple of weeks,” Gustus informed him.

                Jake looked giddy at the prospect.

                “I don’t know. They are all card sharks, you might want to be careful, Jake,” Lexa warned.

                “I’m fairly certain it will be worth it,” the engineer informed them.

                Lexa looked at Clarke who just shrugged.

                “Why don’t you guys work on your poker game instead of our wedding, since we aren’t even engaged, yet,” Clarke suggested.

                The two men looked at each other then at the couple.

                “I guess we can put it on the back burner for a bit,” Gustus acquiesced.

                Jake nodded in agreement.

                Octavia came up to the group with a grossed out look on her face.

                “You okay, O?” Clarke asked.

                “I just walked in on Raven and Anya making out,” the short brunette informed them.

                Everyone burst out in laughter.

                Once they settled, the grill masters checked on the food and proclaimed the barbeque chicken and ribs about done. Lexa went with Clarke inside to gather the sides that Clarke and Octavia had made. O absolutely refused to go back inside.

                The group settled around the table when all of the food was set out. Lexa looked around at the people surrounding her. Octavia and Aden were bickering, Anya and Abby were having a conversation, while Raven gazed adoringly at the blonde. Gustus and Jake were making plans to hang out.

                Clarke squeezed her thigh. “You okay, baby?” the actress asked quietly.

                Lexa smiled at her. “I’m perfect,” she answered before pecking the blonde’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate all comments and kudos. I know I don't always respond to the comments, but I do read them all. Now, there is going to be an epilogue left. Someone had commented about looking forward to the vacation, so I'm thinking about possibly doing that as like, a one-shot or extra chapter, just so you don't feel shafted. It would be an added on chapter, as this story is already part of my Clexaweek series. 
> 
> So, once again, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. See you in the epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation

The time before they left for their vacation was very intense. The pictures were everywhere and Costia, of all people, was the one to tell the press who Lexa was. Lexa stayed with Clarke to keep safe from the paparazzi. It wasn’t long until they found out that Cage Wallace who worked in the costume department on the film and was a close friend of Finn was the one that took the picture. It wasn’t surprising to find out that Finn was the one that spread it around through his publicist. When Anya found out, it took Lexa and Gustus to stop her from hunting Finn down and doing god only knows what. Clarke wasn’t too far behind the producer and Lexa insisted they just continue living, because those assholes will be getting theirs. Still, Ontari was used in order to quell things, most respected entertainment news outlets were talked down to a small blurb about Clarke having a new romance. The more salacious rags put out all sorts of random rumors, a few going so far as to question if this meant Clarke was gay now. Those were the ones that had Lexa ready to roll some heads. She didn’t want to be in the headlines, but that type of biphobic bullshit had her rethinking things. Lexa was happy to agree with Clarke posting a picture of the two of them on social media. The picture was of Clarke smiling happily as Lexa kissed her cheek, which allowed for the brunette to somewhat hide her features. The caption Clarke had added a caption saying, “So happy to be dating the most amazing person I have ever met.” When Lexa had seen that she was sure she was going to be blushing for days. Anya had sent her a text with the puking emoji, causing the couple to laugh.  

                Anya had ended up okaying Lincoln to be their bodyguard, much to Octavia’s delight. The manager decided to stay at Clarke’s almost every night, being that Lexa had stayed holed up there with Clarke Lincoln was always there, as well. Whenever Raven came to visit, she would fill up a glass of water to give to O. When questioned, the engineer grinned and said she looked particularly parched.

                The travel to their destination was interesting. They were descended upon by paparazzi when they arrived at the airport. Lexa’s face was red the whole time, but Lincoln did his best to shield them. Clarke had been concerned about her girlfriend, but Lexa was just fine. Lexa assured her that she was fine as long the blonde was on her arm. Clarke considered taking her in an airport bathroom with that line. Unfortunately, they had a plane to catch. Lexa looked at her questioningly when she led them towards a flight going to Hawaii. Clarke just gave the brunette that held her a heart a smirk.

                The flight wasn’t too bad. Lexa held Clarke’s hand and didn’t complain when the blonde squeezed it to death on the takeoff and landing. Clarke still had to field questions from her girlfriend about what they were doing, but Clarke refused to answer.  Where they landed in Hawaii provided even more paparazzi. Unfortunately, those who want to find the most scandalous and best pics of the famous were highly attuned to one another and letting each other know who was likely to show up at their airport. Lincoln had a harder time shielding them this time.

                They were luckily safely driven by Lincoln to their destination in a roundabout way in order to leave the paps behind. Clarke and Lexa enjoyed the scenery. Clarke couldn’t help but steal glances at her girlfriend, who was happily looking around and smiled when she caught the blonde looking.

                “I don’t know where we are going, but I am glad I am going with you,” Lexa stated with a fond smile.

                Clarke just about melted. “I love you.”

                “I love you, too,” Lexa responded.

                “Ladies, I do believe we are without followers. Shall we go to our destination?” Lincoln asked.

                Clarke looked behind them, not really knowing what to look for. “If you are sure, then yes please.”

                The bald man nodded and kept driving.

                “Dare I ask what we are doing here?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke grinned at her. “Well, I know just going within the U.S. borders might seem a little lame, but I have a few things planned.” She nudged her nose into Lexa’s smiling cheek. “I want to see you in a bikini, a lot. I also have some tours planned that I thought you would enjoy.”

                “Are we staying in a hotel?”

                Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Yes. I debated between a hotel or renting a house, but figured we’d have more security if we stayed at the hotel.”

                Lexa nodded, looking pleased that she got at least one answer.

                They made it to the hotel without trouble. Luckily, there were no photographers around. Clarke was quick to check in and get their key cards. The receptionist also talked up some amenities the hotel provided and gave her a list of services. Clarke thanked her and grinned at Lexa. “Ready?”

                The brunette smiled back at her. “Of course.”

                Clarke threaded their fingers together and looked to make sure Lincoln was still with them before heading to the elevator. Once inside, she slid one of the key cards into a slot above the floor buttons. “This hotel has a spa, which I am pretty excited about. They even have some spa services that you can have done in your room. There is also a restaurant and bar. Plus, we are right on the beach. We can rent a cabana on the beach to have some privacy and not fry in the sun.”

                Lexa looked at her girlfriend with a smirk. “You burn easily, don’t you?”

                Clarke sighed and nodded her head. “Unfortunately.”

                “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be sure to lotion you up as much as you need,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke grinned at the brunette, looking forward to having Lexa’s hands all over her body. She blushed when she remembered a hotel porter was in the elevator with them handling their luggage.

                The doors opened and Lexa’s mouth dropped open. Clarke was impressed herself. There was living room area with a wall of windows that had doors to a balcony. The view was amazing. They could see the beach and blue ocean for miles.

                “I got us the penthouse suite. That way, Lincoln could stay in the same area as us, and well, it has the best view,” Clarke informed her girlfriend.

                “Clarke! This is too much. I mean, it is amazing, but…” Lexa started.

                The blonde stopped the librarian’s protests with a kiss. “I wanted this.”

                “It must have cost a boat load of money, though,” Lexa said worriedly.

                Clarke just smiled at her. “To be honest, Murphy is paying for it. Plus, I had heard about this suite from some friends that have come here before, and they highly recommended it. I figured, why not?”

                Lexa looked at her in confusion. “Why is Murphy paying?”

                “He felt guilty about the pictures. He takes the privacy of his parties seriously, and the fact that some people disrespected that and now we have some consequences to deal with, he insisted on doing this to try and make up for it. I told him he didn’t need to, but he wouldn’t listen,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa frowned but nodded. “We need to get him a souvenir or something.”

                Clarke chuckled. “We can do that. Now, how about we check out this suite. I could use a shower to wash off the airport.”

                Lexa grinned. “Need help with washing your back?”

                Clarke smiled and kissed the brunette again. “Of course.”

                “I’ll see if Lincoln can help you,” Lexa teased.

                Clarke scoffed. “Octavia would kill me.”

                Lexa laughed and led the blonde in checking out their accommodations. The two were pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of champagne on ice along with some chocolate covered strawberries in the small kitchen area. They found the bedrooms down the hall. The master bedroom had its own balcony, as well as a large bathroom with a shower and a jacuzzi tub.

                “That looks nice,” Lexa said pointing to the tub.

                Clarke hummed in agreement.

                “Want to take a nap after our shower? I’m a bit tired after traveling, even if it wasn’t that far,” Lexa asked.

                Clarke smiled softly at her girlfriend. “That sounds perfect.”

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “I’ll go let Lincoln know the plan.”

                The blonde nodded and went back into the bedroom. Clarke dove into her suitcase looking for something soft to change into after their shower. The blonde was excited to start their vacation.

∞∞∞∞

                The beach was beautiful. The couple got to watch surfers out in the ocean doing tricks on the waves. Lexa was curious about some surfing lessons. Clarke said she would be happy to watch. When Lexa questioned the blonde, Clarke reminded her girlfriend of her lack of coordination. Lexa chuckled and agreed that she should just watch. They went for a walk along the surf, holding hands and enjoying one another’s presence, Lincoln trailing behind them giving them privacy while still looking out for threats.

                When they made it back to their cabana between the hotel and the ocean, a hotel waiter came to see if they wanted anything to drink. The couple both decided on the waiter’s recommendation of a Mai Tai. Lexa had to laugh, because he had kept glancing at Clarke obviously recognizing the actress and trying to stay professional. He quickly left them alone once he got their order.

                “Why are you laughing?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa grinned at her. “I am quite certain that our waiter is a fan of yours.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and went to sit on one of the lounge chairs in the cabana. “Maybe he’s just jealous that I have the hottest woman ever as my girlfriend.”

                This caused Lexa to snort in disbelief.

                Clarke reached out, beckoning Lexa to go to her.

                The brunette acquiesced and sat on the edge of Clarke’s chair.

                “You know we should be okay for privacy here. It was one of the reasons I decided on this hotel,” Clarke told Lexa rubbing a hand up and down the brunette’s leg. “We may not be able to stop everyone, like hotel guests, from asking for autographs or pictures, but the staff is supposed to be exceptionally professional.”

                Lexa nodded and gave the blonde a soft smile. “I’m not really worried about it. I mean, it isn’t something I’m used to, but I suppose I will eventually,” Lexa said with a shrug.

                “Eventually, huh? Planning on sticking around for a while?” Clarke teased.

                “Well, my schedule is pretty open and you seem like fun, so why not?” Lexa teased back.

                Clarke laughed and then leaned forward to kiss the brunette. “I love you.”

                Lexa grinned and kissed her girlfriend again. “I love you, too.”

                Lincoln clearing his throat caused the women to separate in time for the waiter to come back with their drinks.

                Lexa forced herself to move into the other lounge chair even though she didn’t want to stop touching Clarke. “So, what’s on the agenda?”

                Clarke smirked. “Well, today we are just going to be lazy. I thought we’d explore the island tomorrow. We’ll have to find out about the surfing lessons. I really only have a few things planned. I figured we could figure out what we wanted to do together.”

                “And what are the things you have planned?” Lexa asked innocently.

                Clarke chuckled. “You’ll find out.”

                Lexa groaned causing the actress to laugh more.

∞∞∞∞

                The next few days consisted of the couple lounging around the hotel, using a few of its amenities. Lexa particularly enjoyed the couple’s massage. She enjoyed how relaxed she felt after, she just didn’t like how the masseuse working on Clarke pulled out a few moans from her girlfriend. It was ridiculous how jealous she became. Still, once the masseuses left, she made Clarke’s body feel like jelly for a whole different reason.

                They toured different parts of the island and Clarke promised that the following week that they would explore the main sites of the other islands that made up Hawaii. It was an absolutely beautiful place. They experienced one luau, during which Clarke had jokingly covered her eyes when the “hula girls” took the stage.

                On Wednesday morning, Clarke seemed very nervous. No matter what Lexa tried, she couldn’t get her girlfriend to tell her why. Finally, Clarke led them to the car they had rented after getting ready for the day. Lincoln winked at Clarke and started the car

                “What’s going on, Clarke?” Lexa asked as they entered the back of the car.

                Clarke gave her a tentative smile as they took off. “We are doing one of the big things I had planned. In fact, tonight is the main reason I chose this place for our vacation. I just hope you like it.”

                “Baby,” Lexa said getting close to her girlfriend and caressing her face, “no matter what, I am having a phenomenal time with you. I have enjoyed everything we have done. I have no doubt I will enjoy whatever you have or have not planned. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.”

                Clarke blushed and looked away for a minute. She sighed and looked back at her girlfriend. “I’ve enjoyed everything, too. I just, I guess I’m nervous since this was the main reason for us being here and I really, _really_ hope it lives up to expectations.”

                Lexa grinned at her. “To be fair, I have no expectations being that you haven’t told me anything.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine. _My_ expectations.”

                Lexa just laughed and reached to kiss the blonde’s cheek.

                It wasn’t long before they reached their destination.

                “We’re here, Ms. Griffin,” Lincoln informed them.

                “Really?” Clarke asked looking at the driver.

                “Sorry. We are here, Clarke,” Lincoln amended.

                Lexa chuckled. “You’d think Octavia would have smoothed him out of that by now.”

                Clarke scoffed. “Please, I doubt I garner any attention in their conversations.”

                Lexa frowned and shook her head. “Please get me out of that mindspace.”

                The blonde happily complied by kissing her girlfriend.

                Lexa smiled into their kiss and put a hand on the back of Clarke’s head to extend it.

                The actress pulled away with a laugh. “Come on, baby, let’s go.”

                The actress led them out to a group under a pavilion.

            The person in charge of it looked up and smiled when he saw that they were there. “Okay, it looks like everybody is here! Today, we're heading out to explore the rocky coastline of Oahu’s East Shore, starting with a hike of the scenic Makapu **ʻ** u Lighthouse trail. After our big climb, we’ll unwind with a classic Hawaiian dish: poké, followed by [malasadas](https://www.atlasobscura.com/foods/malasadas-portuguese-doughnut-hawaii) at Oahu’s famous Leonard’s Bakery. We earned it; we walked up a big hill. After lunch, you can head back to the hotel, or hit the beach for a sun soaked nap. Wherever you choose to snooze, make sure you get some rest because tonight, we’re going squidding!”

                Lexa’s eyes widened in surprised excitement as she looked at Clarke.

“Once the sun sets, we’ll put on some dive booties and head out to Maunalua Bay, where we’ll hit the beach to start searching for squid. The cephalopod of interest is the Hawaiian bobtail squid, a nocturnal marine mollusk about the size of a lime, whose mantles, containing bioluminescent bacteria, make them glow in the moonlight. Once we spot squid, we’ll catch them using dip nets and place them in ziplock bags to bring back to our guide’s lab. Though the bobtail squid is the main attraction, we’ll likely spot lots of other sea creatures, including shrimp, crabs, tropical fish, and brightly colored eels.”

Clarke was sure she had never seen such a big smile on her girlfriend’s face. The blonde laughed. “I take it this is okay?”

Lexa launched herself into her girlfriends arms and kissed all over the blonde’s face. “You are amazing, I don’t deserve you. This is… how? I mean, really, what?”

Clarke laughed again. “I’ve seen your Netflix queue, babe, and on the rare occasion you don’t talk about cinema, you basically talk about squids.”

Lexa grinned at her. “I love you.”

Clarke smiled softly at her. “I love you, too.”

The experience was incredible. Lexa had been vibrating with excitement the entire day and Clarke had to laugh when her girlfriend pointed at every single squid to make sure she saw it when they made it to the main event. Clarke was thrilled that Lexa was so happy. The group they were with also seemed mostly excited. The actress could tell some of the teenagers were not impressed to be spending quality time with their parents, but that changed once they realized who she was. Luckily, they were very respectful and she happily took a few selfies with them to post when the excursion was over. Lexa had even joined in and given permission to mention her as Clarke’s girlfriend without her name, which they were through the roof about, since it was quite the exclusive. Lexa actually seemed happy to do publicity this way.

                When they got back to the hotel, they had ordered room service and Lexa was sure to show Clarke her appreciation for the surprise. It wasn’t long before they both succumbed to sleep after such an exciting day.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had been very excited for her surfing lessons. Clarke had stayed on the beach with Lincoln and cheered for her when she was actually able to ride a wave. Sure, she fell over after only a few seconds of standing, but she was pretty proud of it. After her lesson, they stayed in a cabana to enjoy the beach some more. They were able to order lunch, but Lexa had fallen asleep before the food came.

                When they got back to their hotel room, Lexa was happy to find Clarke had ordered another couple’s massage for them. The brunette knew her body would be killing her after so much physical activity and she wanted to do another lesson the next day. Clarke made sure to remind the brunette that she was the only one the actress wanted remembering how jealous got the first time.

                After a couple more days of exploring the island, taking in as many tours as they could, and lazing about the beach, Lexa had made a decision. She had seen a little dress that Clarke had brought with her and she wanted to see her girlfriend in it.

                “So, I noticed that red dress you brought,” Lexa said sitting next to Clarke who was lounging on their balcony.

                The blonde looked at her questioningly.

                “I was thinking, maybe we could go out, to like, a club or something,” Lexa said stumbling over her suggestion.

                Clarke’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Would you actually enjoy doing something like that?”

                Lexa shrugged. “I’m not sure. I mean, it would be crowded, so we could possibly get lost in the crowd, so people wouldn’t really notice us. Plus, I really want to see you in that dress and go out dancing with you.”

                Clarke sat up and turned to completely face her girlfriend. “You know we don’t have to do that. We could just go out to a nice dinner or something.”

                Lexa loved how considerate her girlfriend was being but wanted to do this. “It would be something to mix it up. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m having an incredible time, I guess, I just want to experience everything,” Lexa told her with a shrug.

                Clarke nodded and seemed to consider the brunette’s words. “If we do this, you have to promise me you will tell me immediately if you are uncomfortable and want to leave. I mean, I can ask the desk if there is a place with a VIP section, so we wouldn’t be overly crowded, and is discreet, so we don’t have to deal with paparazzi waiting for us outside.”

                Lexa smiled. “I promise and that all sounds good.”

                Clarke grinned and leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

                Lexa thought of something and stood up suddenly.

                “What’s going on?” Clarke asked, baffled by the librarian’s sudden movement.

                “I need to go get something to wear,” Lexa stated.

                Clarke nodded slowly and went to stand.

                Lexa gently pushed her back down. “I want it to be a surprise.”

                Clarke chuckled. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

                Lexa grinned at her. “I know, I want to.”

                The blonde just rolled her eyes. “Please take Lincoln with you.”

                Lexa nodded and leaned down to peck her girlfriend’s lips once more. “See you, soon,” she said and quickly took her leave.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had had high hopes when she went to shops to find a dress. Once she got to one, she remembered who she was and that she had no idea was looked good. Frantically, she had called Harper for help. The makeup artist instructed her to hand the phone to one of the employees in the shop and with that help, she found something they all felt Clarke would like and made Lexa, herself, feel sexy.

                Once she got back to the suite, she had to put her merchandise bag out of Clarke’s reach in order to keep it a surprise for her pouting girlfriend.

                The couple and Lincoln enjoyed a dinner of room service, during which Lincoln was discussing how they stayed safe and the things they needed to do to stay safe while at the club. He promised to stay close, but he wanted to ensure that they both felt safe in case of separation.

                To add some levity, Clarke had taken a picture of “Serious Lincoln” to send to Octavia and showed Lexa, who giggled enough to interrupt him. The duo were unapologetic with treating him like a boring teacher, even while they absorbed the information.

                The couple agreed to get dressed separately in order to make this feel more like a date night. It worked for Lexa as she got dressed in her new dress and heels, then put her makeup on, yet when she went to do her hair, her gas ran out. She sighed and reluctantly moved to the main bedroom door and knocked.

                “Yeah?” Clarke called from inside the room.

                Lexa sighed. “I don’t know what to do with my hair,” the brunette stated defeatedly.

                “What? I can’t hear you, baby,” Clarke said through the closed door.

                Lexa sighed again and repeated herself louder.

                Clarke opened the door and Lexa’s eyes bulged as she looked her beautiful girlfriend up and down. “Wow,” Lexa said. She was _not_ wrong for wanting to see Clarke in this red dress, she was very, very right. Her girlfriend had her hair down in soft waves and used just enough makeup to have her beautiful blue eyes pop. She had to mentally stop herself from just saying screw it to their plans and taking her girlfriend right then and there. That would most definitely come later, though.

                “Wow yourself, sexy. God, Lex, you look… damn,” Clarke said biting her lip as her eyes traveled up and down the librarian.

                Lexa blushed. “Well, my hair isn’t done, cause I’m not sure what to do.”

                “I think you look amazing, but I have a few things to toy with what you have going on here.”

                “What do I have going on here?” Lexa asked innocently.

                Clarke just shook her head. “Baby, if we didn’t have solid plans…. We wouldn’t be leaving this room with you looking as is.”

                “Something to look forward to,” Lexa said with a wink.

                Clarke closed her eyes and let out a little moan. “People tell me I’m lying when I say you can be confident. Which is oh, so sexy, by the way.”

                Lexa smirked.

                “Now, sit down and let me do your hair, before I say screw it to our plans and just do you,” Clarke instructed her.

                Lexa could only smile and enjoy the attention.

∞∞∞∞

                After batting off Clarke’s advance’s and fighting her own desire, the duo plus Lincoln made their way to a club. Lexa was wary when she saw a line, but Clarke kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. Lincoln stayed close to them as Lexa followed along with Clarke who led them to the front of the line. Some of the people in the line groaned at them cutting, but a few started taking pictures, obviously recognizing the actress. For once, Clarke just ignored the people shouting at her, which surprised Lexa. Once inside, they were led to the VIP section immediately by one of the club employees named George. The gentleman kept stealing glances at Clarke and Lexa could see he was fighting to keep professional. Of course, her girlfriend being the sweetheart that she is, offered to take a selfie with him. The guy was so excited he almost dropped his phone.

                The VIP section had a laid back vibe to it. It was filled with comfortable looking leather couches and had its own smaller bar as well as a dance floor that overlooked the rest of the club. Lexa rarely went out and when she had, she had only been in the VIP section a couple of times with Anya, in comparison to her past experience, this place seemed more upbeat and lively out on the regular floor and this VIP section was very chill. The brunette was curious how things would go once more of the crowd were let in.

                George had suggested a few drinks before scurrying off to get their drink order as the couple sat down on one of the couches near the dance floor. Lincoln dutifully stood with his back against the wall and his hands clasped in front of him as he scoped out the room.

                “What do you think so far?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “It seems like a pretty nice place.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement. “It really does.”

                Wondering about their entrance, Lexa had a question. “Why did you ignore the people in line?”

                The blonde sighed. “When it comes to night clubs, people can get really rowdy. I’ve had experiences that aren’t that great with crowds like that. You take one picture, they all want one. Then there are the ones that pre-game and tend to get a little handsy. So, in instances like this, I don’t always stop for pictures.”

                Lexa nodded. That made sense. “Do you think the people that took pictures will post them?”

                Clarke looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

                “Right, of course they will. Does that mean we might have trouble later?” Lexa asked.

                “I will go and get the car and meet you at the back door. That way, we are more likely to avoid most of the paparazzi,” Lincoln interjected.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Are you okay with this?” Clarke asked with a worried look in her eyes.

                Lexa smiled. “Yes.”

                “Are you sure?” Clarke asked to verify.

                Lexa leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. “I’m sure. I figure, this is kind of a trial run for what we will deal with in public at home. Plus, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, I wouldn’t want to be selfish and keep you away from the world.”

                Clarke smiled gently at the brunette. “You wouldn’t, huh?”

                Lexa shook her head and leaned closer. “Nope.” She put her lips close to the actress’s ear and told her, “It is getting you out of that dress that I want to keep to myself.” When she pulled back, she saw Clarke’s eyes had darkened and the blonde was biting her lip. She smirked at her girlfriend who just started shaking her head.

                “You are trouble, my love,” Clarke responded.

                Lexa just shrugged and sat back in her seat.

                George reappeared with their drinks.

                Clarke started getting into her clutch, but Lexa was faster and handed him her own card telling him to keep it open.

                “Babe!” Clarke whined.

                Lexa gave her a smug smile. “You’ve been paying for way too much.”

                The blonde pouted. “I like pampering you.”

                Lexa leaned forward and kissed the pout off Clarke’s face. “I know, but you don’t have to do that all of the time.”

                Clarke sighed, and Lexa could see the arguments waging in the blonde’s eyes.

                Lexa reached over and took a sip of her drink, a Hawaiian Margarita. It was different but tasty.

                Clarke reached for her Pina Colada and took a sip before humming in approval. She offered the glass to Lexa, who in turn offered the actress her own drink.

                The couple continued with conversation and drinking as more and more people arrived inside the VIP section. After their second drink, Lexa decided to be bold and offered her hand to her girlfriend to go dance. Clarke happily accepted and they made their way to the dance floor, which wasn’t too crowded as of yet. Lexa was surprised to look out onto the regular floor to see it packed. Clarke and she must have gotten there really early. A song that must be quite popular started causing the crowd to cheer. Lexa just went with it and enjoyed when Clarke put her arms around her neck as she started moving to the beat. Lexa didn’t hesitate to pull her girlfriend close by her hips. As they danced, Lexa was beginning to regret saying they should go out. They most definitely should have just gone out to dinner and went back to their room.

                They continued to dance through several songs, with Clarke at one point turning and grinding her ass to Lexa’s front. The brunette had to force herself to keep her hands in appropriate places on her girlfriend’s body. When the blonde had turned back around, she suggested they get another drink. Lexa nodded in agreement. She probably would have agreed to anything Clarke suggested at that point.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was having a great time. Lexa seemed to be truly having fun. She couldn’t help teasing the brunette as they danced, she could feel Lexa’s grip tighten every time she rubbed up close to her. She wanted to tease her girlfriend with suggesting a drink, but the fact is, she was just as thirsty for her girlfriend. Lexa looked absolutely stunning in her off-white dress, with intricate beading that reflected multiple colors in the club lights. The dress just reached mid-thigh and the heels the brunette had chosen somehow made her mile long legs look even longer. It was an incredibly sexy look.

                The couple sat back down on the same couch they had before. George had dutifully come over with refills as if he had read their minds. They both leaned back and Clarke intertwined their fingers together.

                Lexa smiled at her and gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze.

                “Hello, ladies, mind if we join you?”

                The women looked up to see three guys grinning at them.

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend who just shrugged. “Sure.”

                “My name is Quint and these are my buddies Tristan and Ryder. What brings two beautiful women like yourselves here tonight?” the leader with a shaved head and goatee asked.

                Clarke just gave him a small smile. “We just wanted to get out and have some fun dancing.” She noticed Tristan looking at her oddly. Ryder seemed indifferent to it all and sat down at the far end of the couch playing with his phone.

                “This is a nice place, do you live around here?” Quint asked.

                Tristan snapped his fingers and pointed at Clarke. “Now I recognize you! You’re Clarke Griffin!” he said excitedly.

                “The actress?” Quint asked looking between his buddy and the women.

                Clarke sighed internally and nodded.

                “I loved you in Shared Passions!” Tristan exclaimed, mentioning a rom-com that Clarke had done two years prior.

                She smiled at the excited man. “Thank you. I had a lot of fun with that one.”

                “Your body must have been incredibly bruised with how clumsy your character was,” Tristan said with a look of wonder.

                Lexa snorted, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

                Clarke turned to glare at her girlfriend.

                “What’s so funny?” Quint asked.

                “Let’s just say, some of those trips happened behind the scenes and the director used them anyway. In fact, he started having a camera follow me around the set,” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa laughed at that. “Only you, baby.”

                Clarke just rolled her eyes.

                “Baby? Are you two, like, a thing or something?” Quint asked, squinting his eyes at them.

                Both women tensed.

                “As a matter of fact, yes. Clarke is my girlfriend,” Lexa told him.

                “Huh,” the bald man said.

                “I heard you were shooting a new thriller, it sounds like quite the cast,” Tristan informed them.

                Clarke smiled at him. “We just finished, actually. It was very intense, and I can’t wait to see the end result.”

                Lexa nodded. “She was absolutely amazing in her scenes,” the brunette gushed.

                “Are you an actress, too?” Tristan asked.

                Quint was now just watching them quietly.

                Lexa laughed and shook her head. “No. I’m not technically in the business.”

                “How can two girls that are so hot be gay?” Quint asked suddenly.

                Clarke attention snapped back to the bald guy, rather than the fanboying Tristan.

                “Well, to quote Lady Gaga, I was born this way,” Lexa told him. “As for Clarke, she is bisexual.”

                Quint looked the brunette up and down.

                “Dude,” Tristan said smacking Quint’s arm, “who cares?”

                Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and glanced at her girlfriend who had a hard look in her eye. She saw Lincoln had moved closer to them and was now standing next to where they were seated.

                “It just seems like a waste, is all. Sure I can’t get you to change your minds?” Quint asked with a smirk.

                Lexa scoffed. “Listen, buddy, we are here to have a good time together. We didn’t ask you to come over here and try to “change our minds,” which trust me, we won’t, so please feel free to go elsewhere.”

                Clarke couldn’t help but be turned on while Lexa defended them, while also being pissed at what this douche bag was saying.

                Quint’s jaw tensed.

                Tristan groaned. “I’m sorry about this,” he said, standing up and pulling his friend with him.

                Quint stopped and glared at the women but was blocked from their sight when Lincoln came to stand between them.

“I would suggest you gentlemen move on,” the bodyguard stated with conviction.

                “Yeah, of course, we’re leaving,” Tristan insisted, dragging Quint away, just as George showed up with a bunch of bouncers who quickly swooped in to take the men away.

                “I’m so sorry about that ladies. Of course, everything you order is on us and I hope this experience hasn’t caused you to think negatively of this establishment,” George pleaded.

                Clarke looked at Lexa and squeezed her hand, offering for her to make a statement.

                The brunette connected green eyes with blue and squeezed back, before looking at George. “It was just one incident. We don’t want to make a big deal out of it. We are just here for a good time and for the most part, that is exactly what we are having.”

                George smiled. “That is wonderful to hear. I want you to know, though, our owner will be down soon as she wants to apologize in person for what happened.”

                “That really isn’t necessary,” Clarke said.

                “Oh, here she is, ladies, please, this is Luna Waters, our owner,” George introduced.

                “Luna?” Lexa exclaimed.

                Clarke was taken aback.

                “Lexa? Lexa Woods?” Luna asked, looking bewildered.

                The two hugged and Clarke was shocked.

                “Baby,” Lexa said reaching back for the blonde, “Come meet my friend, Luna.”

                Clarke stood up and this gorgeous woman with amazing hair was holding her hand out to be shaken. “Hi.”

                Lexa wrapped an arm around the actress. “This is crazy, how are you here?”

                Luna gave her skeptical look. “Well, I met a surfer in Australia who mentioned his parents owning a place they wanted to sell,” Luna informed them with a shrug. “Now, tell me how you landed a super-hot, super awesome actress girlfriend.”

                “Well, I like to call her Clarke,” Lexa responded cheekily.

                Clarke was still befuddled.

                Lexa looked at her girlfriend. “So, Anya likes to pick on me for being my only friend. But, Luna has been a friend of mine forever, too.”

                “Lex, I hate to break it to you, but having only one other friend from Anya means that you have someone that actually likes you,” Clarke joked.

                Luna laughed. “I like her. You should keep her around.”

                Lexa groaned. “I’m working on it.”

                Clarke smirked, “Says the one promising tomorrows earlier.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes.

                “So, tell me how you know each other,” Clarke suggested.

                Luna indicated for them to sit down and told George to bring her a scotch before sitting down herself. “Well, Lexa and I went to high school together. You should have seen this poor little freshman, all gangly arms and legs, carrying too many books and being jostled about in the halls.”

                Clarke grinned and looked at her girlfriend, imagining the high school freshman Lexa. She could totally see it.

                Lexa groaned and pretended to look at the nonexistent watch on her arm and started to get up. “Oh, wow look at the time, we should get going.”

                Clarke laughed and pulled her girlfriend back down to the couch. “Come on now, Lex. I only get to hear about younger you from your uncle.”

                Luna grinned at the blonde. “Oh, I’ve got stories for days. How is Gus-Gus doing?”

                Lexa smiled. “He’s doing well. Keeping busy. Luckily, Clarke lives right down the road from him, so now he has a neighbor to invite for grilling.”

                Luna laughed. “Oh man, he must be thrilled!”

                Clarke laughed and nodded. “I’ve been to two cookouts now in two weeks.”

                The bar owner nodded. “Trust me, that is only the beginning.” The curly-haired woman turned serious. “I have to say, I’m curious about the two of you,” Luna said changing gears. Clarke could see curiosity and suspicion in her eyes.

                “Uncle Gus basically convinced Anya that I needed to be a P.A. and meet people. He, and then Anya, said I need to make friends and I couldn’t do so staying in the archives. When I refused…” Lexa sighed, “Uncle Gus said he would fire me.”

                Luna chuckled and shook her head.

                George came to deliver Luna’s drink and looked to the couple to see if they needed anything. Clarke indicated for another round for them.

                “So, how quickly did you tell them they were right?” Luna asked after sipping her drink.

                Lexa snorted. “Even though they can see it has worked well for me, I will never give them that satisfaction.”

                Luna smirked. “I understand.” She looked at Clarke, “So, I take it she met you on a set?”

                Clarke nodded. “We just wrapped the movie before coming here. The goal is for it to be out in December.”

                Luna looked impressed. “In time for Oscar consideration, huh?”

                Lexa grinned. “It should be great. Clarke and most of the cast did an amazing job. It was incredible to watch.”

                “Oh, god, Lexa, you have such hearteyes!” Luna sassed.

                The librarian rolled her eyes. “Just you wait. You watch this movie and tell me that I am wrong. I can’t even imagine what you will think after seeing it. In the beginning of filming, Clarke here… actually I have no idea what caused you to hurt yourself that time…”

                “That time?” Luna asked.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “I have a slight tendency for clumsiness. So, while walking into my scene I tripped on the carpet and turned my ankle.”

                Lexa laughed. “Seriously? Oh, babe.”

                Clarke swatted at her girlfriend. “Hey, it got me the most beautiful woman in the world, don’t hate.”

                Lexa looked confused. “You got yourself?”

                Luna started fake heaving. “Oh god, you two are ridiculous.”

                “Anyway,” Clarke said interrupting, “Lexa said she was within arm’s reach of Anya to be chosen to take care of all of my needs.”

                “And then you called my uncle an asshole,” Lexa jested.

                Clarke scoffed. “You promised to never tell him that! Plus, I said that in defense of you being forced into being a P.A!”

                Lexa just grinned at Luna, who was laughing at them both. “It just kind of went from there. We started hanging out more and she let me hide out in her trailer when I needed a break.”

                Luna quirked an eyebrow. “I bet Anya was thrilled about that.”

                “To be fair, she did chastise me for sitting in a corner out of the way and reading a book. It was my break, so I thought it was warranted, she disagreed,” Lexa said defending herself.

                Clarke reached over and squeezed her girlfriends thigh, she left her hand there just because she could. She smiled when Lexa put her arm around her.

                “How was the overall experience for you?” Luna asked curiously.

                “Well, I can’t really complain. I mean, I met Clarke and made a few friends. One of whom has been trying to get Uncle Gus to allow her to put explosions in any and every movie she is part of. There were a few bumps,” Lexa frowned. “Finn Collins is an asshole.”

                Luna looked concerned.

                “Saying he is an asshole is putting it lightly. He caused her to have a panic attack because he wouldn’t leave her alone since she wouldn’t sleep with him. Plus, he kept calling her Lisa, which is just rude. To top it off, when we went to Georgia to shoot for a week, Lexa’s ex was there. Somehow, she and Finn hooked up and they showed up to the wrap party together,” Clarke told the bar owner getting angrier and angrier with the memories.

                “Please tell me Anya killed them,” Luna said gripping her scotch hard.

                Lexa laughed. “Clarke punched Finn in the face. It was really hot.”

                Luna lifted her glass to cheers the blonde.

                “And Gustus has decreed Finn is not to be hired for any of the studio’s projects. I’m pretty sure he talked to other studio heads, too. Finn’s career is basically over,” Clarke informed Luna.

                “I’m surprised he acted like that. I mean, he had to know his actions wouldn’t go over well,” Luna said.

                “In the beginning, he didn’t know who Lexa was exactly, but once everyone found out, he still didn’t stop. I think his head has gotten so big he feels like he’s invincible. He will soon see that isn’t the case,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa nodded.

                Luna smirked at Lexa. “So, you went in incognito? I assume to not have attention on yourself, but then you go and start dating the star of the movie.”

                Lexa shrugged. “Can you blame me?”

                Luna laughed and shook her head. “What happened to Costia?”

                “I don’t know. So far, her dead body hasn’t shown up, so I don’t think Anya killed her,” Lexa said seriously.

                Luna nodded. “I’ll have to call Anya and offer my assistance. I wish I could say I’m surprised at just how much of a bitch Costia is pulling that wrap party stunt, but I’m not. I’m just happy you dumped her ass when you did.”

                Lexa smiled. “I am, too. I just wish I saw who she really was before we started dating.”

                Luna’s eyes widened and she started grinning. She looked at Clarke and said, “Did Lexa ever tell you her venture into online dating after they broke up?”

                Lexa groaned. “No! Don’t talk about that.”

                “Well, now I need to know,” Clarke said sitting forward.

                Luna just grinned wider. “I had been in town for about a week, so I stopped by Lexa’s one night to hang out. I knock on the door and it takes awhile, but this one finally opens up and almost falls over. She was completely smashed, having drunk almost two bottles of wine.”

                “I needed liquid courage!” Lexa defended.

                Clarke laughed and patted her girlfriend’s thigh.

                “On her coffee table, she had her laptop open and I could see a dating website up. I told Lexa to go drink some water and looked at the profile she had started. I’m not sure how many girls she would have picked up when she had written a whole argument about how rude it was for George Lucas to start the new Star Wars trilogy without any respect for the authors that had written so many books extending the universe from the original trilogy already.”

                Clarke laughed heartily as Lexa tried to drown herself in her drink.

                “She started going on and on about finding someone new that didn’t suck. I convinced her to keep drinking water and I put her drunk ass to bed. Then I deleted it all. I’m just happy I showed up that night,” Luna said.

                Clarke nodded. “I am, too. You would have been so embarrassed had you actually posted it,” Clarke said looking at her girlfriend’s red face.

                “I’m just happy you never told Anya about it. I would still be hearing about it from her,” Lexa told Luna.

                The curly-haired woman shrugged and took a drink.

                “Now, tell me about young Lexa,” Clarke requested with a grin.

                Lexa groaned.

∞∞∞∞

                The rest of the night was spent catching up and drinking. Lexa was thrilled that she got to spend time with her friend. Luna is very much a free spirit, so she doesn’t stay in one place for long. Luckily, she is a very sharp businesswoman, so wherever she goes, she buys a restaurant, bar, or club, builds it up, and then sells it for a big profit. The thing that sucks about it is that Lexa sometimes has no idea where Luna is. The businesswoman will call randomly, they will catch up, and then she’s off to another adventure.

                By the time Lexa and Clarke were ready to leave, Lexa was drunk. She made Luna promise to hang out with them again, which the curly-haired woman did happily, telling them she’d show them around to some cool places on the island. Luna then made sure the couple made it safely to their car. The ride back to the hotel was mostly quiet, the couple just enjoying holding hands. Clarke commented on how she had a lot of fun and is glad they went. Lexa absolutely agreed.

                Once back at the hotel, Lincoln helped keep the couple steady as they made their way to their suite. Clarke claimed she was just buzzed, and it made Lexa giggle because the blonde was leaning on her as much as Lexa was leaning on the blonde. When they made it to the suite, Lincoln got two bottles of water for both of them and told them to let him know if they needed anything. After that, the couple removed their dresses and quickly got ready for bed.

“You know what makes you incredible other than your giving nature, your unchallenged talent and your overall wonderfulness?” Lexa asked, slurring her words as she got into bed and cuddled up next to her girlfriend.

                Clarke chuckled. “I’m not sure I agree with your points, but please, do tell.”

Lexa looked up sharply. “You are awesome, don’t let anyone tell you different,” the brunette said pointing at the actress.

                Clarke nodded. “Ok. But, I can’t help but wonder what the overall wonderfulness is.”

                Lexa grinned at her. “Your boobies.”

                Clarke laughed heartily at her girlfriend. “Oh, god, baby!”

                Lexa frowned. “What? It’s true. They are amazing. I love that we are somewhere warm so you can wear a bikini most of the time.”

                Clarke shook her head and coaxed the drunken brunette up her body to give her a kiss. “Well, I’m glad you are enjoying the Good Earth Cleavage. I am also very glad that we took this vacation.”

                Lexa smiled dopily. “Me, too.” Her mind went to what might happen when they got back home and she frowned.

                “What’s wrong, baby?” Clarke asked and started to card her fingers through long brown locks.

                “I like sleeping with you,” Lexa stated.

                Clarke looked utterly baffled. “Why is that bad?”

                “Because, when we go back home, we will go to two separate places,” Lexa explained, nuzzling into Clarke’s neck as she enjoyed Clarke’s fingers coming through her hair.

                The blonde was silent for a minute, before speaking quietly, “You know, we don’t _have_ to go to two separate places. You could move in with me.”

                Lexa’s head shot up to look at her girlfriend, but it just made the room spin and the librarian groaned.

                “Oh, babe, this is not the best time to have this conversation. I’m sorry,” Clarke said now frowning.

                Lexa focused her eyes on her favorite blue orbs. “Maybe not, but future reference, I would love that.”

                Clarke grinned at her and pulled the brunette down for a kiss. “I love you.”

                Lexa matched the blonde’s grin. “I love you, too.” Lexa snuggled back into her girlfriend. Smiling she reached up and placed her hand over one of Clarke’s boobs.

                The blonde started laughing and playfully chastised, “Lexa!”

                The brunette just smirked.

∞∞∞∞

                The rest of vacation seemed to go by in a blink of the eye. The two women made sure to enjoy it to the best of their abilities. Clarke had actually reserved for them to go squidding again the following Wednesday, which Lexa was beyond thrilled about. The actress and Luna ended got along really well and had a great time when they hung out and Lexa loved it. The state was absolutely beautiful and had a lot of history that the duo and Lincoln all enjoyed.

There were only a few instances of overzealous fan or paparazzi that had hunted them down. Lexa had been wary, but Lincoln kept them safe. With each encounter, Lexa found herself getting less anxious, and coming to turns that this would be their life, at least for a little while.

Lexa was sad to see the islands grow small as they made their way back home. She felt Clarke squeeze her hand and looked at her girlfriend.

Clarke smiled. “Ready for the rest of our lives together, baby?”

Lexa laughed. “We agreed to move in together. You haven’t locked me down, yet, Clarke.”

The blonde grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for all the comments and kudos. Just one chapter left and it will be a bit of a time jump. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events covering the next several months.

The next few months were interesting to say the least. Lexa officially moved in with Clarke and Gustus congratulated them by buying them a grill. He and Jake continued to plan the couple’s wedding, even though Clarke insisted that when it happened, she and Lexa would be the one to plan the actual wedding. Lexa was over the moon that Clarke had said “when” and not “if.”

The brunette started back at the archives, pleased to find that her hard work of reorganizing hadn’t been screwed up, while also a bit salty that in the months she was gone, none of the other workers did anything even after she left explicitly detailed instructions on what to do. But, hey, they didn’t screw it up. Lexa was pleased to find that whenever Clarke was on the studio lot, which turned out to be fairly often as she took a job for an animated film and did her recordings in studio, they got to have lunch or take small breaks together.

Things got hard when Clarke had to leave for two months to shoot another movie. The women missed each other immensely, and Lexa had just been happy that they could facetime. Raven had teased the librarian about phone sex one day and it emboldened Lexa to try it. Clarke had been completely surprised, but her surprise quickly segued to lust as Lexa did a little strip tease for her. Exploring this new side of their sex life really helped with the loneliness. It did make Lexa sad to realize that this was just part of the life of being with a famous actress, she would always have to travel and be away from home for what could be months at a time. Clarke had jokingly offered to be her sugar mama so that the brunette could travel with her all of the time, but Lexa enjoyed her work way too much. Lexa _did_ contemplate going part time. Luckily, the librarian had built up a lot of vacation and sick time so she was able to travel to Clarke a couple of times during her two months away. Lexa didn’t want to use too much, just in case Clarke got another opportunity that took her far from home.

Aden ended up passing his driving test after several more lessons with Lexa. Clarke irritated her mother by buying her little brother a car. Gustus offered to throw him a party, but Aden politely declined. The teenager only had four real friends that he trusted not to care about who his sister was. Lexa suggested he just invite them over and he could show them some of Gustus’s collection. She invited Monty, his friend Atom, and Raven. After Gustus and Jake grilled some dinner for the group, while the four friends, Monty, and Atom were all in awe of Gustus and his collection, which was amusing to everyone else, Clarke decided that “Team Nerd,” as Raven dubbed them, stay at Gustus’s and she took Raven, Anya, Harper, Octavia, and her mom back to their house for some non-nerdiness. What they didn’t know was Gustus, Jake, and Lexa taught the teens how to play poker and coached Atom and Monty how to improve their game. Gustus regaled them all with tales on how he won certain items from his movie making buddies. Jake swore them all to secrecy when he revealed that he lost way too much money to Gustus’s group because he was too much in awe of the group to actually play the game properly.  He told it to them as a warning and said Aden may have to get a job soon to pay for college. Aden contemplated using it as leverage for something in the future until Lexa reminded him that whatever trouble he could use it for, his dad would just join in on the fun, so he didn’t need leverage.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had been surprised one day to get a call from her uncle that her parents were going to be in town. He wasn’t going to pressure her into visiting with them, but he wanted to let her know so she wasn’t caught off guard if she saw them. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it being that they hadn’t called her. She was still staring at her phone when Clarke came into the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, coming to sit next to the brunette, placing a gentle hand on Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa hadn’t even realized she was frowning when she looked up at her girlfriend. “Uh, well, I guess my parent’s are coming to town.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I take it you aren’t okay with that?”

Lexa shrugged, not sure what else to do. “I mean, I don’t mind. They just… well, Uncle Gus just texted me about it. They didn’t say anything to me themselves.”

Concern, irritation, and anger all crossed Clarke’s face. The actress seemed to make a decision on being supportive. “Do you think they wanted to surprise you?”

Lexa snorted out a laugh. “Sorry, but no. I know I shouldn’t feel so out of sorts about it, I mean, they are practically strangers. I just, I mean…”

“They are your bio-parents at the end of the day. I’m sorry that they are assholes, you deserve so much better than that,” Clarke said moving to caress her face gently.

Lexa shrugged. Every time she heard from her parents or the random times they came to visit, it always threw her off. She was lucky she had her aunt and uncle, they were the best people anyone could ask for as parents, still, whenever her actual parents visited it always had her feeling like they were here to reject her again. Yet, she still she wanted to see them, wanting to find a common ground or anything to have some sort of connection to them. Clarke moved to hold Lexa and the brunette let her, needing the comfort of her girlfriend. 

“You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to,” Clarke promised.

Lexa just laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder and stayed quiet.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by Lexa’s phone pinging as she started receiving a cascade of text messages.

“Do you want me to get that?” Clarke asked quietly, seeming to realize that Lexa wasn’t going to move.

Lexa nodded.

Clarke reached for the phone that was on the brunette’s lap. She turned the device over and typed in the password. Before long, she was chuckling.

Lexa lifted her face to see what was so amusing.

“Anya is coming home. Your uncle must have let her know what was going on. She states that she will be posting up here. Apparently, she must have told Raven, because she is texting you, too. She is offering a wide range of distractions if needed. I’m not sure I appreciate the sexual ones, though,” Clarke informed her with a frown.

Lexa chuckled. She was sure Anya wouldn’t appreciate those either, no matter how many times she insisted they weren’t together. Raven, on the other hand, was telling everyone that she and Anya were engaged.

There was a knock on the front door, right before it was opened. “You two decent?” Octavia yelled from the entranceway.

“Oh crap, I forgot she was coming over. I’m sorry, baby,” Clarke apologized.

Lexa shook her head and sat up. “It’s okay. I’m good. Really.”

“Oh, good, you are both clothed,” Octavia said while breezing into the livingroom.

“That was one time, O, get over it,” Clarke complained.

“That was _three_ times, and I am now scarred for life,” Octavia defended herself.

Lexa just turned red. It was very embarrassing being caught having sex on the couch and in the kitchen. The only good thing was now people knocked before just walking into the house. Octavia must have cautioned the Griffins, as they now contact them before coming over, much to Lexa’s relief.

“What’s going on?” Octavia asked, as she assessed the two of them.

Clarke looked at Lexa, looking unsure of how to answer.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Apparently, my parents are going to be visiting soon.”

“Your parents? I thought they were dead,” Octavia admitted.

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise before she started laughing. “I’m sorry. No, they aren’t dead. They just never wanted a child and do relief work in war torn countries. My aunt and uncle raised me.”

Octavia nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I was a complete surprise to my mom. Bellamy ended up doing most of the parenting, since she had to work a lot.”

“Thus, her being so screwed up,” Clarke teased.

Lexa laughed again as Octavia flipped Clarke off.

“So, like, are they coming here?” Octavia asked.

“Um, well, not here here. They didn’t actually contact me at all, my uncle just informed me,” Lexa informed her.

Octavia nodded. “Do you have to see them?”

Lexa shrugged. “I can’t help but be curious about them.”

O nodded again. “I can understand that. I’ve been debating on doing one of those DNA family tree things to see if I can find out who my father is.”

Lexa looked at the brunette in surprise. She didn’t know this about Octavia.

“I’d be willing to be there if you need some support with seeing them,” Octavia offered.

Lexa smiled her heart warmed by the thoughtfulness of Clarke’s best friend. “I may just take you up on that.”

O nodded and focused on Clarke. “We have some business to discuss.”

Clarke nodded and turned to her girlfriend. “Are you okay? Do you want us to stay here to talk?”

“I’m okay,” Lexa said with a smile. “Go figure out your business. I’ll start on dinner.”

Lexa’s phone dinged again, causing Clarke to look at it once more. “Make a lot,” she told the librarian.

Lexa chuckled. “Raven’s coming?”

Clarke nodded and handed the phone back to her girlfriend. The actress leaned forward and gave Lexa a soft kiss. “Interrupt us at any time. We’ll be in my office. I love you.”

Lexa leaned forward to peck Clarke’s lips one more time. “I love you, too.”

Octavia started to fake gag, causing Clarke to get up and smack her arm. “Come on, asshole,” the blonde said, shoving her best friend towards the stairs.

∞∞

The decision was made that there would be a dinner with Lexa’s parents. Clarke had been pleasantly surprised to find that her family, Octavia, and Raven were added to the group wanting to be there along with Anya and Gustus.

Clarke had been saddened to find there was very little she could do to get her girlfriend to smile or laugh. Lexa wouldn’t even acknowledge anything when she tried to be sexual. She was worried about Lexa’s reticence to do _anything_. Truly, all the actress could do was hold her girlfriend at night. Lexa seemed to be tense at all times and Clarke wanted nothing more than to relieve her of her pain.

                In order to make sure she could be present for her girlfriend at all times on their way to the dinner, she hired a car service.

                Once they were in the back of the car, Clarke reached out to clutch her girlfriend’s hand. “How are you doing, Lex?”

                The brunette shrugged.

                “You know you don’t have to placate me with a non-answer, right?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa turned to look at her, the brunette’s face looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, baby, I just…”

                Clarke turned and caressed her girlfriend’s face with the hand not clutched onto Lexa’s. “I just want you to know, you are loved. You are well respected, you are amazing. You have made the archives of a huge studio functional and easily accessible to those that want it.”

                Lexa laughed.

                “What? That is a big deal? Historians can do research much easier now and those not heard of in the film industry will now be acknowledged properly because of you!” Clarke told her.

                Lexa looked taken aback. “I never thought of it that way.”

                Clarke kissed her girlfriend gently. Pulling back she rested her head against the librarians. “You are amazing baby. Never let anyone tell you different.”

                Lexa started to nod and then the driver announced that they had arrived. The brunette drew in a sharp breath.

                Clarke sat there and held Lexa’s hand, waiting until her girlfriend made the first move.

                Lexa started to nod to herself and scooted out of the car.

                Instead of exiting out her own door, Clarke followed her girlfriend. She immediately clasped their hands together as they made their way into the restaurant. Unfortunately, Lexa jumped when Clarke took her hand.

                “It’s just me, baby. You’re okay,” Clarke assured.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Shall we go inside?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded again.

                The couple made their way into the restaurant and were immediately led to the private dining room in the back that Gustus had reserved. When they got there, Clarke was relieved to find just Gustus, who enveloped Lexa into his arms. Clarke fondly watched them interact and stayed entwined with her girlfriend. Gustus soon moved to the blonde who accepted it, with her hand still connected to her girlfriend.

                “Is she okay?” Gustus quietly asked into the actress’s ear.

                “No,” Clarke responded honestly.

                Gustus pulled back and grinned at the too, he opened his mouth to speak just as a shout was heard from the doorway.

                “What’s up boom allower?” Raven yelled.

                Gustus laughed. “Hello, Raven, how are you?”

                “Well, Daddy Big Boom, I’m doing excellently. I just got an action film where I get to blow a lot of things up,” Raven told the big man.

                “Oh, yeah? Who is in it?” Gustus asked.

                Raven looked scandalized. “Who cares? People will flock to it in order to see my beautiful explosions!”

                Gustus chuckled. “My mistake.”

                “You know I could always use an assistant,” Raven said to Lexa while wiggling her eyebrows.

                “No! Last time she helped you with something she got burned!” Clarke stated, not willing to budge on it at all.

                Raven pouted.

                Lexa laughed. “I’m quite happy staying in the archives, Rae. Though, I would be willing to pull up footage of some of the most award winning explosions so you can improve upon what I’m sure they did wrong,” the librarian said, handling her best friend geniusly.

                Raven tapped her chin as she considered the offer. “I think I may have to take you up on that.”

                Clarke sighed in relief.

                Anya came close to Lexa and softly punched her shoulder. “Doin’ alright, kid?”

                Lexa shrugged.

                “We don’t have to do this, you know,” Anya told her.

                Lexa shrugged again. “I can’t help but be curious about them.”

                Clarke put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist as Anya squeezed the brunette’s shoulder.

                Clarke’s family, along with Octavia and Lincoln were the next to get there. Everyone exchanged hugs as waiters came around to get drink orders.

Aden started to excitedly talk with Lexa about the archives. Lexa had offered the teenager a part-time job, as one of the other librarians had quit and he had been complaining about lacking cash. He started in about a week. Clarke had been thrilled about it. She loved how well her brother and Lexa got along. Octavia liked to pick on the actress now saying she was dating the older female version of her brother. Clarke knew that there were similarities between the two, but there were _very_ important differences. She responded to her best friend’s teasing by showing Lincoln a video of her best friend drunkenly standing on a table reading the Gettysburg Address, which happened after they had had too much to drink one night after O started lusting after the bodyguard. He found it terribly amusing, to the point that Clarke was now fearful of her best friend’s revenge.

Clarke was pleased to see Lexa had started to relax with their people being there. She was starting to worry, though, that the reason they were all there weren’t going to show up. She wasn’t sure how Lexa would react if that happened.

Her fears were allayed when she noticed Gustus staring at the door. She turned to see what he was looking at and couldn’t help the sharp inhale of surprise. Standing there was a man almost as big as Gustus, with similar features, and an older version of Lexa. She felt her girlfriend still and knew Lexa had seen them, too.

Gustus moved to greet them and Raven sidled up beside them. “That explains a lot. And is also kind of creepy. On a side note, though, looks like you are going to remain hot for a long time,” Raven said.

Aden snorted out a laugh.

Clarke looked at the engineer completely baffled by her remarks (though, not necessarily disagreeing, at least she had the sense to keep it inside).

Lexa just sighed. Looking at Clarke, the brunette gave her a tight smile. “I’m going to say hello.”

“Want me to come with?” Clarke asked.

Lexa took a deep breath. “No. Not yet.”

Clarke kissed her cheek and watched as her girlfriend made her way to the couple and her uncle.

“She’ll be okay. She’s got this,” Raven assured her.

“Raven’s right, Clarkey,” Octavia said coming to stand next to her.

Still, with their friends’ reassurances, she couldn’t stop watching. Lexa shook the couple’s hands instead of hugging them. The woman seemed disappointed, but she had no one to blame but herself. Few words were exchanged before Gustus led them over to the table. Lexa came to stand next to Clarke and clutched onto her hand. The actress gave her girlfriend what she hoped was a supportive smile. “I love you,” the blonde reminded her girlfriend.

Lexa kissed her cheek. “I love you, too,” she responded quietly.

It wasn’t long before everyone was seated at the table and orders were given among strained small talk. Jake and Raven were the best for breaking tension and making random conversation.

Once dinner was served, Layla, Lexa’s mother, focused on the librarian. “Are you still working in the archives, Lexa?”

Lexa cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a napkin before responding, “Yes. I took some time off to work on a set as a P.A. at Uncle Gustus’s request, but I’ve gotten settle back in.”

“Oh? Did you enjoy working on a set?” Layla asked.

Lexa shrugged. “It was definitely out of my comfort zone, but I can’t complain,” she said, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Oh? Is that where you met your friend here? Clarke was it?” the older woman asked looking at the actress.

Clarke was actually relieved Lexa’s parents had no idea who she was. It made it easier to know they weren’t faking anything to try and impress her. The last thing she wanted was for the couple to be insincere towards Lexa.

“Girlfriend, actually. And yes, Clarke was the lead actress,” Lexa informed them.

The couple stilled.

Clarke saw it and reached over to place her hand on Lexa’s thigh, worried about what was possibly going to happen.

“Girlfriend? Oh, I didn’t realize that you were…  uh that, you…” Layla seemed at a loss.

Everyone was silent and completely focused on the exchange.

“Yes, I’m a lesbian. I came out in high school,” Lexa stated coolly.

Anya snorted. “Like it wasn’t completely obvious before.”

Nyko, Lexa’s father, turned and glared at his brother. “You allowed this?”

Before Gustus could say anything, Lexa spoke. “He didn’t allow anything. This is who I am. I wouldn’t expect you to know that, being that you don’t know me. And right now I am kicking myself for wanting to be here. I can’t help but be curious about the two people that are my bio-parents. I mean, come on. You didn’t want me, you made that clear by your indifference throughout my life and the fact that you just dumped me off with relatives, who,” Lexa looked at Gustus, “I would be _proud_ to call my mom and dad.  Instead, I’m stuck with the two of you. You,” she pointed to Nyko, “who has basically ignored my existence and now sounds like you want to question not only how I was raised but who I am as a human being. And you,” she pointed at Layla with a shaking hand, “that accepted the situation and must have been for it to go along with it, no matter how many emails you have sent.”

Nyko’s head turned to look at his wife, telling them all he had no knowledge of the emails.

“You should both leave now,” Abby stated standing up. “I don’t know what you had hoped for by coming here. All you have done is disrespect Lexa and Gustus. I know I am not the best parent in the world, but hell, at least I tried. Luckily, with Lexa’s help I have been able to improve things with my daughter. You two look like people that were hoping for something by being here and I hope this was it, cause it is all that you deserve. Now go.”

Clarke was shocked at her mother’s speech. Happy and heart warmed, but still shocked.

“It isn’t natural!” Nyko insisted standing up.

“Actually, thousands of animal species have been documented as having same sex relationships. The only one documented having prejudice is ours. So, tell me, which is unnatural?” Lincoln asked also standing up.

“What this gentle giant is pointing out is that you are wrong. Now, what I am informing you is that this gentle giant is very skilled at not being gentle. _I_ am very skilled at blowing things up, while also having a same sex relationship with Hottie McCheekbones here. While you are traveling the world helping to find people to “help” with, what you are saying, can’t be truly helpful, and looking for people to love and praise you for doing so, Sexy Lexi here, has love in spades. She is the best person I have ever met. Also, her cousin is super hot, so there’s that,” Raven said standing up, also.

Clarke stood up next to her girlfriend, watching as the fuming man gritted his teeth and looked around at them all. Layla, at least, looked sad.

“As for that money you wanted, go elsewhere. We aren’t family anymore,” Gustus stated from his seat, glaring at his brother.

Lexa’s breath seemed to leave her and Clarke made sure to hold her, so her girlfriend could keep standing. Everyone around them did the same.

Nyko dragged Layla out of the restaurant, the older Lexa looking back with sadness.

“Well, now that the buzzkills are gone, let’s get our drink on. I hear Daddy Big Boom is paying,” Raven suggested.

Everyone, including Lexa laughed.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend, hoping to catch her eye, but Lexa just smiled and looked at everyone else.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Lexa stated. “Aden is DD.”

“The truth of why you helped me get my driver’s license finally comes out,” Aden said with a sigh.

Lexa grinned. “Well, I’d already impressed your sister in other ways, what do you expect?”

Raven, Octavia, and Anya howled with laughter.

The parents in the room frowned.

Clarke just hid her face in Lexa’s shoulder. “That was terrible.”

“Still true,” Lexa responded.

Clarke smacked the brunette’s arm half-heartedly. “You sure you are okay?”

Lexa sighed and then nodded. “I know who my family is. Those people don’t deserve to make me feel “less than.””

Clarke cupped her girlfriend’s face in her hands and brought her in for a deep kiss, so proud of the brunette. They only pulled away when the whistles and catcalls came too much. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled softly at her. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was concerned that she missed an anniversary or something. She at least knew it wasn’t either of their birthdays. Lexa had proclaimed that she had booked the entire night for just themselves, making sure to inform Clarke’s assistant, Gaia, as well as Octavia that they were not to be disturbed. The actress wasn’t calmed by the fact that Lexa seemed nervous and wouldn’t tell her what was going on. The brunette had insisted that they dress nicely for the night, so Clarke complied and wore a sleek black dress that went to mid-thigh and dipped enough to highlight her assets without looking slutty. Lexa wore black dress slacks and a flowy white top that Clarke remembered complimenting her in when she wore it before. It looked slick and Lexa was comfortable in the outfit which brought out her confident side more, which always made Clarke swoon.

                They went to a nice dinner at one of Clarke’s favorite restaurants. Lexa had been chivalrous the whole night, opening doors for the blonde and pulling out her chair for her. Clarke was enjoying the pampering thoroughly and was looking forward to showing Lexa her appreciation when they got home. Clarke tried to pay when the meal was over but Lexa, of course, had sneakily handed the waiter her card when he came to get their drink order.

                When they left the restaurant, a paparazzo had heard they were there and started snapping pictures and yelling out questions. Lexa had gotten much better with dealing with them, so Clarke was surprised by how irritated Lexa seemed. When the photographer requested a smile from the brunette, Clarke felt Lexa tense and saw her glare at him. Clarke pulled Lexa back to the car to ensure she wouldn’t do something she regretted in the morning. Lexa again opened the door for the actress and hurried around to the other side to slide into the driver’s seat. The librarian took off quickly, doing her best to make sure they weren’t followed. Clarke was once again surprised as Lexa pulled over.

                “Lex, what’s going on?” Clarke asked.

                The brunette smiled at her sheepishly. “I have a surprise for you and in order to keep it a surprise, I need to blindfold you.”

                Clarke’s eyes widened. “You weren’t lying to me when you said I didn’t miss our anniversary, were you?”

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “No, I was not.” She reached in front of Clarke to open the glove compartment and pulled out a silk tie. “Trust me?” she asked.

                Clarke was bewildered but nodded and turned so Lexa could tie it around her head.

                “Can you see? It isn’t too tight, is it?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke could only see a sliver of her own legs. “No, it’s okay.”

                “Good,” Lexa started driving again.

                “So, where are we going?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa snorted out a laugh. “Babe, I’m pretty sure having your eyes covered would be a moot point if I just told you where we were going.”

                Clarke just grinned and shrugged. “I had to try.”

                “I think you will be okay with where we are going,” Lexa said, adding a quiet, “I hope,” at the end.

                Clarke was fairly certain she wasn’t supposed to hear the “I hope.” “Well, as long as we are together, I’m happy. Now give me your hand, please.”

                The brunette complied and for the rest of the ride started rambling about old movies, making it easy for Clarke to understand that Lexa was really nervous about something. The blonde had no idea what she could possibly be worried about, Lexa knew her better than anyone and Clarke was always thrilled with whatever the librarian planned.

                They came to a stop and Lexa turned to her again. “Okay, so, you should take off your heals.”

                Clarke frowned in confusion.

                “We are going to be walking on grass and I don’t want you to sink in and fall over,” Lexa explained.

                “Good looking out, baby,” Clarke said with a chuckled, knowing that is exactly what would happen.

                “I was going to bring a pair of your flip flops, but I realized without you being able to see, you would probably fall anyway,” Lexa explained.

                Clarke huffed. “Is this supposed to be a good surprise, or a way to remind me that I’m clumsy?”

                “Oh! No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, I promise,” Lexa insisted before leaving the car.

                Clarke was confused for a moment until her door opened.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was mocking you, Clarke,” Lexa insisted.

                The blonde reached up and caressed the side of Lexa’s face after blindly reaching for it. “I know, baby. I can tell you are nervous, I just am curious as to what the hell is going on.”

                She felt Lexa nod.

                “Can I take the blindfold off now?” Clarke asked.

                “Nope,” Lexa said, popping the “p” while helping the blonde out of the car. Lexa kissed the blonde’s neck once she had her standing. “Don’t worry, you can take off your blindfold in a moment.”

                Clarke groaned as she followed the lead of a chuckling Lexa. The actress’s mind was whirring with ideas of what could possibly be going on. Her thoughts went from, pure bafflement, a random surprise party to make it even more of a surprise, Lexa being grandiose about breaking up in her, among others. Clarke felt the terrain change.

                “Okay, we are on a blanket now. We are going to sit on the ground, okay?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke nodded and did her best to lower herself onto the ground, while keeping dignified in a dress, and not just falling over.

                Lexa also sat on the ground and guided the blonde back to rest against her. “Okay, let’s take this off,” the librarian said removing the blindfold.

                Clarke blinked a few times as her vision started to adjust. When everything cleared up, she saw they were in the park that had the outside movies, which she had brought Lexa to on their first date. She looked back at her girlfriend, “What’s going on?”

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “Just watch.”

                The building where the movies were shown lit up suddenly. “Across the Stars” the romantic song by John Williams in Star Wars Episode 2 played as pictures and videos of the two of them played on the building. Pictures of the two of them were compiled from different portions of their relationship. There was a picture of them laughing at trivia night, several pics from set, that to anyone else might seem random and mundane, but for them was everything.

                Clarke smiled at each and every memory. There were a few videos, which the actress had no doubt Raven took from set and at some of Gustus’s cookouts. Then there were pictures of their vacation, the premiere of _The Promotion_ , Clarke was so proud of her girlfriend for being willing to step out of her shell and walk the carpet with her. Clarke new she had never shown so bright as when Lexa was next to her. After that were a few more personal pictures from cookouts and other times when it was just the two of them. “Babe…”

                Lexa cleared her throat. “Clarke, I know this may be too soon, and know, I would wait forever for you, but I love you. I love you more than anything, more than Star Wars and squids. More than anything related to cinema. You make me feel whole.”

                Clarke looked at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes, love flowing from her heart.

                Lexa gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back. “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest person alive, by being my wife?” Lexa asked, producing an open ring box from her side.

                Clarke was shocked and euphoric, she looked at Lexa, then the ring, then Lexa, then the ring, before kissing the brunette for all she is worth. “I love you so much,” she said after turning her body and resting her forehead against the brunette’s.

                Lexa gave her a small, hopeful smile, “Does that mean yes?”

                Clarke laughed. “Of course, it does! Oh my god, baby! Yes, yes! I love you!” the blonde shouted.

                Fireworks started going off above them, as people started cheering.

                Clarke pulled back from the kiss. “Confident, huh?”

                Lexa shrugged. “You like it when I’m confident.”

                Clarke giggled and kissed her favorite nerd.

                “Hey! People are here to celebrate with you!” Raven yelled.

                Lexa groaned. “Why did I have to include her?”

                Clarke chuckled as she kissed her girlfriend again. “Probably because she knows how to use a projector.”

                Lexa smiled and nodded. “Not that it matters, because I now have the most amazing future wife to focus on, instead of a possibly criminally explosive best friend.”

                Clarke grinned. “Hell yeah, you do.”

                Lexa beamed and kissed her fiancée as their friends and family surrounded them whooping it up and clapping as more fireworks went off.

∞∞∞∞

                _The Promotion_ had been nominated for multiple awards at the Oscars, including, Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actress, Clarke Griffin, Best Supporting Actress, Indra, and Best Supporting Actor, Monty Greene.

                When the announcements were made, a majority of “ _The Promotion_ ” were together, listening to the announcements. To say they celebrated is putting it mildly. Raven _just_ escaped the cops for her explosions/fireworks. It should be mentioned, Raven also got a nomination.

∞∞∞∞

                The degree of anticipation was intense. Lexa was overwhelmed as she accompanied Clarke through the press line with all of the people and cameras and questions.  Still, she stood proudly next to her fiancée. Clarke was incredible at working the press, even though Lexa knew she was a nervous wreck inside. There were some awkward questions regarding Finn and why he wasn’t around, Luckily, Ontari had coached them in how to be vague and change the topic to something else. It was quite easy to do so, as this was the first big event they have attended since their engagement. When the reported would notice Clarke’s ring, whoever she was talking to focused on their relationship. Lexa would be embarrassed by the attention, but the way Clarke beamed when she talked about her and their engagement just filled her heart with joy.

                They ran into Monty and Harper while on the red carpet, as well as a few other actors and actresses that Clarke had worked with in the past. It was crazy and Lexa found herself actually starting to have a good time. She even got to have a short conversation with Meryl Streep, who she totally fangirled over. She didn’t feel bad about fangirling, because Clarke was doing the same exact thing. When the older actress complimented Clarke on her work in _The Promotion_ , Lexa swears her fiancée looked like she was about to pass out. Meryl also said she would love to work with Clarke at some point. When they were pulled away from the conversation, Clarke said they could leave then and there. Who needs an Oscar when Meryl Streep says she wants to work with you? Lexa grinned and though she agreed, she thought the Oscar might help to make that actually happen. Clarke just rolled her eyes at Lexa and then kissed her.

                When they found their seats, they were happy to find themselves sitting close to many of the folks from _The Promotion_. She actually ended up sitting next to Anya who had come with Raven. Raven was giddily taking pictures of everyone she was a fan of, much to the embarrassment of Anya, which only got worse when Raven demanded the producer introduce her to someone.

                Lexa noticed that Clarke had gotten quiet and currently had a death grip on her hand. They were still standing as people around them talked. She turned to look at her fiancée, and to anyone else Clarke would look happy and hopeful but Lexa could see the anxiety in her eyes. “Hey, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” she asked quietly.

                Clarke looked back at Lexa and shrugged.

                Lexa put her hands on the actress’s waist. “You all did work you should be proud of. _The Promotion_ is going to get many awards. Hell, Raven already got a technical Oscar and you know we will never hear the end of that. Plus, she’ll probably bring it to my uncle’s house as proof that she should be allowed to blow more things up.” That got a small smile from Clarke. “No matter what happens, I am so proud of you and I will love you forever.”

                Clarke’s whole posture softened and she cupped Lexa’s face in her hands to give her a short kiss. “Thank you, baby. I’m just really excited and really nervous all at the same time. I guess it just really hit me now. I am at the Oscars, and I’m here as a nominee for best actress, from a movie that has multiple nominations. I mean, that’s huge.”

                Lexa grinned. “It _is_ huge, and you are an absolutely incredible actress. You deserve all of this attention, baby.”

                Clarke was overjoyed that this woman was her fiancée. She knew no matter what she did, Lexa would be her biggest cheerleader, just as Clarke would be for her. Still… this was freaking huge.

                An announcement was made that the program would start soon.

                Clarke started freaking out and then a flask was presented to her. She followed the arm to her fiancée.

                Lexa grinned at her. “Thought you might need this.”

                The blonde smiled gratefully and took a swig before sitting. Truly, the only thing making her sane at this point in time is Lexa.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was on edge. So far, Monty _and_ Indra had won. She feared she made a fool of herself with how loudly she cheered for them. That is until Raven let out her air horn. It wasn’t until Monty was announced as Best Supporting Actor that they realized where the noise was coming from. Security confiscated the piece and Lexa was left wondering if she actually should question where the engineer had hidden it to get it in.

                So many awards, tributes and musical performances were had, which Lexa knew would happen, but today, it was different and made the time drag on. She couldn’t help but get as anxious as Clarke, especially with the blonde crushing her hand harder and harder as time went on. At this point, her left hand was a lost cause.

                When another commercial break was made for the TV viewers, some comedian came out. Lexa had no interest so she turned to look at her fiancée who was sweating bullets. “Baby, you are amazing. There is no way the academy can think any different.”

                “How can you be sure, though? You sound so positive, yet it isn’t a sure thing,” Clarke said anxiously.

                “Well, first off, I technically _am_ part of the “Academy.” And even if I wasn’t hoping to marry you, you were number one on my list compared to the others,” Lexa informed her.

                The blonde turned sharply and looked at her. “What?”

                Lexa swallowed thickly. “Oh, right. Well, yeah, I may have possibly gotten an early look at some of those movies without the help of my uncle?”

                “Lexa!”

                “Hey, I knew you would be upset, but the fact is baby, you did phenomenal work! I watched everything. Trust me, you being gone for two months was far from enjoyable for multiple reasons. I know period pieces are supposed to be artistic, but damn, sometimes they are just plain boring. Plus, you know I am not one to pretend how I feel about a movie,” Lexa told her factually with a nod of her head.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette for all she was worth…which is a lot.

                The music for coming back from commercials was heard and everyone settled back into their seats. Meryl Streep and Idris Elba came out to present the award for Best Actress Drama.

                Lexa was lost when it came to what they said. All she could do was look at the woman she loved more than anyone in the world. The only thing she heard was: “Clarke Griffin, _The Promotion_!”

                The world around them erupted and Lexa just kissed her favorite person in the whole wide world.

                Clarke eventually let go and stood up, kissing the hand that Lexa hadn’t realized was still clutched onto her fiancee’s.

                When Clarke stood at the podium she had to wipe the sweat from her own brow. “Wow. Wow. Huh,” she laughed a little before shaking hear head and starting again. “I have to say I am so, so honored. Thank you to the Academy, Murphy, the producers, Trikru Studious. This was such a hard role for me. It really brought me out of my element and Murphy did all he could to help me there. Apparently it worked. Indra and Monty, you are the best actors to play against. You both made me bring my A-game each and every day, and if I wasn’t there, you made sure I got there. This is yours as much as it is mine. Octavia, my lifelong best friend and manager, you are the best. Bellamy,” Clarke smirked, “ Octavia’s brother(Lexa was sure this must have been planned at some point), who is my agent. Mom, Dad thank you _so_ much for your support and for always being there. Aden, baby brother, you bring me life, you remind me why I do this each and every day. You are my biggest supporter and I wouldn’t be anywhere without you.” Then blue eyes hit green. “Lexa, baby, this movie means so much, not only for this, but more importantly, because it brought me to you. I love you more than words can explain and I can’t wait to marry you.” The music started and Meryl Streep and Idris Alba led Clarke off of the stage.

                Everyone that knew the duo pounced on Lexa, especially her cousin and Raven. Letting her know how proud they were of Clarke and keeping her up.

                Lexa never knew her heart could feel so full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading. The kudos and comments mean the world. This was a favorite of mine to write and I am sad it is ending but felt that it was time. I know I basically ignored all of the other award shows, but I figured the Oscars was the most important, and yes, Murphy and the movie itself both win. So, again, thank you for joining me on this ride.


End file.
